


Faster Than Lightning - a Quidditch tale: Season 1

by KBF_aka_Gecko



Series: Faster than Lightning: A Quidditch Tale [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, HPHM, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBF_aka_Gecko/pseuds/KBF_aka_Gecko
Summary: FASTER THAN LIGHTNING - A QUIDDITCH TALEAO3 ORIGINAL SERIESGenre: Adventure/RomanceForm: Choose your own storyThis fanfiction was written as a spin-off fanfic about Quidditch, and it's not connected to events of my previous fanfics. All characters appear in Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery Quidditch story.This fanfiction should not be considered canon, rather a loosely based story.Timeline of the events is the first in- game season of Quidditch (years 1985-1986)
Relationships: Penny Haywood/Original Character(s), Penny Haywood/Player Character, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Erika Rath, Skye Parkin/Player Character
Series: Faster than Lightning: A Quidditch Tale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175927
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> ____________________________________________  
> Getting started  
> ____________________________________________  
> This fanfiction was written as a spin-off fanfic about Quidditch, and it's not connected to events of my previous fanfics. All characters appear in Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery Quidditch story.  
> This fanfiction should not be considered canon, rather a loosely based story.  
> Timeline of the events is the first in- game season of Quidditch (years 1985-1986)  
> ____________________________________________  
> Trivia  
> ____________________________________________  
> "MC" stands for Main Character, and is a Player Character of the game. I left it that way, so every reader can put his own MC inside this story. Unlike my previous fanfics, this one includes male only MC.  
> ____________________________________________  
> Song list  
> ____________________________________________  
> Like in my previous episodes I included the real songs into the plot. Look for the * in the text to find out what songs I have on my mind, and check them out at the end of each episode, or here.  
> Pilot episode - Bananarama - Cruel Summer; Bananarama - Venus; Wham - Club Tropicana  
> Chapter 4 - Nik Kershaw – Wouldn’t it be good  
> Chapter 8 - Katrina and The Waves – Walking on sunshine  
> ____________________________________________  
> Credits  
> ____________________________________________  
> Author: KBF aka Gecko 2020  
> This fanfic was created by fan for the fans.  
> Do not use, reprint, or sell anywhere without permission.  
> If you have any questions feel free to PM me here, or at the HPHM Discord.  
> Special thanks to everyone who supported me during the writing of my first three fanfics.

The wind blew strongly in MC's face. For a moment the whole action has stopped. Green highlands surrounding the Quidditch stadium seemed so calm, while the inside was filled with all kinds of action. Seconds passed by, while MC still daydreamed about the current situation ... Who would have thought, that a career as a Quidditch player would be so fruitful in the life of a young curse breaker ?  
Daydreaming was suddenly interrupted by a noisy bludger, that flew very close to MC's arm. That was the moment, when MC realised, that the training is still far from end. With a fresh mind MC dived, and caught the quaffle, only to score another goal after a short while. A few students who attended the training cheered loudly, while McNully was commenting the action with his usual enthusiasm.

\- And gooooal ! Another ten points ! That was a stunning performance by MC ! Not a 100% perfect move, but truly a 100% satisfaction can be seen at his face !

MC was happy indeed, and began quickly to work his way with Skye. One look, and you knew that the girl is ready for a cooperation. Ignoring the announcements Skye shouted:

\- On my sign !

MC knew right away what Skye has on her mind. After flying a few yards more, she dived, which gave MC some space to attack the opposing chaser, who wasnt prepared for this at all. The quaffle was in MC's possesion, which caused a stir in opposite team, but this was yet another well played part - MC without thinking just dropped the quaffle, and before the other seekers realised it was Skye, who grabbed it and flew right for the next 10 points. With that they scored 280 points which compared to only 90 of opposing team was a good score - and even not catching a snitch wont matter anymore. MC and others proven yet again how good they are.   
_Skye Parkin was the most experienced player among the whole team. Her whole family was in the Quidditch for generations. And you could really see her professionalism, despite her young age._  
A few minutes later the training was over. Team landed on a grassy field, and began to cheer each other. The enthusiasm last for some time, before Orion decided to speak:

\- Ahem. Everyone did really good today. But don't let small successes obstruct your view. After all we are still only training. The real matches would come soon, as the Quidditch League is at its full. Remember that we still need to win the matches, because even though we are on the lead, it doesn't really have to stay that way. Keep that in mind, and remember - don't stop until it would really be over.

_Orion Amari, a captain of the Quidditch team was known for his ... unusual methods, that had proven to be somewhat effective._

\- Yeah yeah, come off it Orion.

It was Skye who decided to interrupt Orion, but he continued.

\- Anyway I do believe that as for today you all should clear your mind. By saying this I have a surprise for you. I convinced Madam Hooch to have a party in the changing tent.

The whole team was surprised, and started to cheer for the idea. _Bean - teams best beater_ , clapped her hands and asked:

\- Can I bring my boyfriend with me ?  
\- You can invite whoever you wish - just don't bring the whole castle with you ! I hope to see you all soon.

Everyone seemed to be excited, and MC couldn't hide it too. But Skye wasn't very impressed with that idea.

\- Do I have to come too ... ?  
\- Are you still a member of the team Skye ?  
\- Yeah, but ...  
\- So come for the team sake. Farewell.

Saying this Orion went away with the rest of the team, leaving Skye and MC on the field. She wasn't really happy, but at the same time she knew what is coming.

\- Smashing. I'm not a party animal, and he knows that. But he is right, I should be there, because we are a team ...  
\- Hey, it won't be that bad ! Just give it a chance. You can always go out whenever you feel like you don't want to party anymore.  
\- Sure I can ... and I will. See you later.

Skye also went out to the changing tent. MC was just about to do the same, while a blonde person approached him quickly ...

\- You were wonderful ! All of you ! Especially Skye !

_It was Penny Haywood, so far Skye's biggest fan in the whole Hogwarts. She was also rooting for MC, as it was his first Quidditch season. A huge Quidditch fan, besides her obvious talent for potions._

\- Thanks Penny. But its still a training phase. When the next match would come, it would be a real challenge.  
\- I'm sure you can do it ! You do work as a team, and it all pays off. Matches are longer and more passionate. It's not one of those quick matches, when the snitch is caught after less than an hour, and game over. You are really showing the potential of chasers and scoring points as a standart in this game !  
\- That's my job, ha !

MC winked to Penny, and she smiled. But at the same time MC knew, that she would prefer to spend some more time with her sport idol Skye Parkin. Besides MC didn't had any other person to ask for tonight, so after a short while he said:

\- Say Penny, do you have any plans for tonight ?  
\- Huh ? Why do you ask ?  
\- Well, Orion decided that we need a break from all those trainings, and planned a party this evening. The whole team would be there, and we can bring a date, so ...  
\- Wait, you mean that Skye would also come ?  
\- Sure, she is a part of the team too. Although ...

But Penny didn't needed anything more.

\- Of course I will go with you ! I can't miss that opportunity. Besides ... I like parties too, and you know that ...  
\- Ha, I knew you are the right girl to ask. I'll fetch you from the castle enterance at 6. Will you be ready ?  
\- You can count on me. So if that is the case, I guess it's time for me to prepare. Bye !

Penny quickly left the stadium and went towards castle. MC finally made it to the changing tent, and realised that everyone else is gone. After leaving the match outfit MC rushed to the exit, only to be pushed by a huge girl ...

\- Move.

MC felt on the ground. _It was Erika Rath, Ravenclaw's best beater. A very strong and reckless player, who is feared by many at Hogwarts._ MC was surprised, but then realised that it's probably due to the fact that its time for Ravenclaw practice ...

\- Sorry, I know I'm late, but you didn't had to push me like that !

But Erika ignored MC, and passed right beside him, followed by the rest of the Ravenclaw team. It was no point in arguing, so MC thought its best to just stand up and leave. By exiting the tent another familiar figure on a wheelchair approached MC.

\- Hey ! Still here ? I thought you are already preparing for tonight.

_Murphy McNully, a disabled match announcer was MC's good mate. He had a huge knowledge about various Quidditch strategies MC could get use of._

\- Hey McNully. You already know ?  
\- Sure. Orion told me even before the practice has started, and added that I'm surely invited. Basing my current knowledge about parties I can say with 85.7% certainity that I will ...

As they both started their trip towards castle, MC continued to listen to Murphy's monologue. He was one of those people who can't be easily stopped. When he FINALLY stopped MC knew that this is the right moment to ask:

\- It's all very interesting, but what do you think I will need for the upcoming match ?  
\- That is - a very good question you asked. But fear not, you know me. I will come up with a good strategy for you. I mean for all of you.  
\- Thanks. I knew I can count on you.  
\- Don't thank me yet. After all this is your job to make everything happen. See you at the party !

MC waved towards Murphy, and went into the common room. After having a shower and dressing up it was time to pick up Penny, and head towards the party. Arriving at the Hogwarts main enterance MC saw Penny waiting for him there. She looked very nice, wearing a short dress, with a carefully re-arranged hair. Seeing MC she smiled.

\- Hey ! Ready to go ? I can't wait !  
\- Sure I am. You look great Penny ...  
\- Lead the way then !

Penny was obviously too excited to think about what MC just said. And so MC started to walk with Penny towards the Quidditch stadium. It was still bright, although the spring wasn't at its full yet, so it was only a matter of time, when it would get darker.   
Approaching the tent MC could see the first guests who came earlier. It was Bean with her boyfriend, who talked with her seriously.

\- You know me, partying is fun, but I'm starting to get worried about you.  
\- Oh come on ...  
\- Seriously. I know you can do good on the field, but a few teachers are often nagging me with questions about you. Maybe school isn't everything but you shouldn't skip all your lessons ...  
\- You know that I'm attending some of them ! That's not fair.  
\- Well said - some of them. I think you should stop with all those trainings ...  
\- Stop this rubbish ! How about I stop seeing you instead ?  
\- What ? Wait, that's not what I ...

MC and Penny went past by the arguing couple, and stepped inside the tent. Things weren't still ready, but you could see a counter with various snacks and drinks, a hi-fi set up, and all the benches moved into the sides, making a space inside for dancing. Orion was already inside, cleaning a few of the records. MC approached with Penny, and greeted Orion.

\- Hey Orion. What's on the playlist tonight ?  
\- Good stuff only MC ...

MC started to look at the longplays scattered around - The Rolling Stones, Status Quo, The Shadows, T-Rex ... It wasn't the kind of music you'd expect on the party. Penny saw the records, and asked politely:

\- Orion ... Did you borrowed those records from your older siblings ?  
\- No, I enjoy this kind of music very much. Why do you ask ?  
\- Oh, nothing ... Hey MC ... Come with me for a second ...

MC and Penny left Orion, and went outside, where Penny whispered to MC:

\- MC ... Sorry to say, but I guess this party would be a flop. Unless ...  
\- Unless what ?  
\- I quickly go to the castle, and bring some of my own records. I still have some time, and Skye is not here. But if she comes - please hold on to her. I really want to talk with her.  
\- Sure. You have my word. Now go and save the party !

Penny rushed quickly into the castle, while MC went inside. Bean with her boyfriend entered the tent, and continued their argument inside. MC had pretty much nothing else to do, so decided to spend time with Orion, who was passionately rubbing the anti-static solution in his records.

\- Mind if I join you ?  
\- You may watch. But please don't touch the records. Those are too valuable for me.  
\- This ? It's all scratched up, and the covers are looking heavily damaged ...  
\- It's because I listen to them all the time. Especially this one:

MC looked at "The Dark Side of the Moon", that seemed to be almost unplayable due to the fact how overused it was.

\- You really still listen to this ? You could go to the record store in London, and pick the same album in better shape for a pound or two ...  
\- It will not be the same. Brand new record is ... brand new. This one is aged.  
\- Aged ? What do you mean ?  
\- This record ages with me. The more I listen to it, the more I understand about how the world functions. I will be playing this later, right now I guess I will start the party with "The Wall". Oh how I love Pink Floyd music. It's so inspiring ...

After saying this Orion enchanted the hi-fi, and the longplay began to spin. The arguing couple stopped, as the tent was filled with prog rock sounds. Bean's boyfriend wasn't really a fan of the sounding, but Bean on the other hand was stunned by the song. She sang along with the verses of the song:

\- WE DONT NEED NO EDUCATION !

Orion began to listen to the music with legs crossed, and his eyes closed, while Bean stood close and started to bounce around. Her boyfriend has already left the tent, and it would be the same for MC - it wasn't the fact that the music was bad. It was original, and as Orion said - inspiring. It was the record, that was unlistenable with constant scratches interrupring the vocals and instruments ...  
Fortunately at this moment Penny went inside with hands full of records. Seeing her MC breathed with ease. Penny also couldn't bear the music playing, and approached MC.

\- Hey Penny. Thanks for saving the party. You were right ...  
\- It's horrible ! Let's stop this ...  
\- Wait ! If we turn this off Orion may ask us to leave. Plus there is also Bean, who seems to be in trance too ...  
\- So what do we do with those two ?

MC and Penny observed how both Bean and Orion are clearly in another world. Then Penny looked at MC, and knew exactly what to do.

After a few minutes Orion and Bean were placed in a small shrubbery nearby tent sleeping like babies. MC was really impressed.

\- Wow ... I'm starting to be really scared of you ...  
\- Don't be ridiculous. It's a very simple potion, so it won't last too long. But long enough until other people show up, and the party would be already on.

Bean who lied next to Orion moved to the side while dreaming, and hugged him. MC and Penny grinned.

\- Woops ...  
\- I hope her boyfriend won't see that ...  
\- Relax, he already left. Let's go back, and set everything up ... This time properly.

Back inside Penny placed one of her records on a tray, while other people started to appear. After half an hour the place was full enough, but there was one more person missing ...

\- MC ... I can't see Skye anywhere ...  
\- Don't worry she will come ...  
\- And what if not ? The opportunity like this may not happen again ...

Penny was sad and MC comforting her wasn't really helping, but suddenly a person appeared in the enterance. MC recognised quickly her casual clothes, and so did Penny.

\- Told you ...  
\- Yaaay ! She is here. Okay MC, let's start !

MC clapped his hands a few times, so everyone focused their attention on him.

\- Okay. Thanks for coming here guys. Orion will ... come to us later. For now let's party like the best team in Hogwarts !

The crowd cheered, while Penny enchanted the hi-fi. The first notes of "Cruel Summer"* rang across the tent. People started to dance, and have fun. Some were picking up food and drinks. And while almost everyone had fun, Skye was looking rather dull. MC saw that, and pulled Penny closer.

\- See Penny ... I think Skye isn't really a party animal. I think it's best if you talk to her right now.  
\- If you say so, then let's go !

MC and Penny approached Skye, who greeted them both with her usual "Ha!".

\- Hey MC, hello ... Sorry I forgot your name ...  
\- Oh it's nothing. I'm Penny. I'm so glad you came ...  
\- I didn't really wanted to, but for the team sake ... At least Orion is not here. But I don't think I'd enjoy this atmosphere, so I think I'm off ...  
\- Hey, wait up ! I just wanted to talk with you ... I'm your biggest fan Skye ! Just a quarter will do. That's all.

Skye looked at Penny, and smiled.

\- Okay okay. How could I refuse to a fan ! Let's grab a drink and go in someplace better than this ...

Skye and Penny grabbed cans of Fanta, and proceed to the exit. MC looked at them and shouted:

\- Hey girls, wait up ! Am I invited too ?  
\- Sorry MC, you have to wait for your turn. Be patient.

Skye and Penny giggled. MC knew that it's best to wait up, and have some fun, when its possible. After the song end, another Bananarama hit - "Venus"* started to play, and MC knew that it's the right time to hit the dancefloor. While dancing MC got closer to one of the Bean girlfriends, and they both danced together. She smiled, and encouraged MC began flirting a bit with her, until the last verses of song. It was a pleasant experience, even though after a while she decided to turn around into another guy, who happened to be _Andre Egwu - Ravenclaw substitute seeker_. Seems like he really didn't care that much about rivalry, and decided to come and have fun too.  
MC changed the record, and moved aside to talk with Murphy, who was talking in the corner with some other students.

\- ... and then he grabbed the bat she tossed to him ... And then he hit the bludger ... And then she was hit by the bludger, by pure accident ...

Seeing MC, Murphy stopped immediately, which gave the other students an opportunity to flee.

\- Hey MC ! I thought that the party would be only 13.6% fun. But when I realised that Orion is nowhere around, and you are in charge, it suddenly boosted into whooping 71,5%!  
\- I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying this.  
\- Well I can't really dance, but the overall atmosphere is much better than Orion psychodelic sessions ... Say, where he is by the way ?  
\- He ... had to take a nap ...  
\- A nap ? I understand that he has this weird balance and inner power philosophy, but come on, it's party time !  
\- I guess he would come ... in the right time.

MC spent some time talking with McNully, and after a while Penny pat MC in the back.

\- Your turn. Skye said, that she want to see you.  
\- Oh, hey Penny. Where can I find her ?  
\- The only place she accepts - Quidditch stands. I suggest you to go there, before she changes her mind ...  
\- Sure. But what are you going to do then ?  
\- What do you mean "what" ? Have fun !

Saying this Penny rushed into the middle and danced with other students. MC left Murphy, and exit the tent. Hearing a little noise coming from the shrubbery decided to hid, and saw two familiar figures walking towards the tent.

\- ... but how could it happen ! Oh gosh I hope he didn't saw us ...  
\- Relax Bean. Listening to music can often cause some ... side effects ...  
\- Side effects ? You call this side effect ? Besides what your hand was doing on my ...  
\- I-I guess ... that it was a side effect too ...  
\- Anyway ... it's better not to talk about it anymore ...  
\- Absolutely positive. But wait ... What's going on here ?

Orion stopped in the tent enterance, and saw the whole party going on. Bean was pretty shocked too.

\- What's this ? What's this music ? What is going on ? This is something very very out of place !

Orion and Bean rushed inside, while MC giggled. The crowd cheered Orion, and he was caught in a party he couldn't escape. After seeing this MC rushed into the stands, where only moonlight was providing some vision. The only person around was looking at the stars ...

\- So you came. Come here, look. It's calming.

MC joined Skye, and they both stargazed for a moment, before MC asked:

\- Say Skye, why do you dislike parties ?  
\- Don't even ask. Bunch of people jumping around, listening to lame music, and pretending to have fun ...  
\- Lame music ? Don't tell me you prefer Orion's psychodelic sessions ...  
\- No, nothing like that. I prefer something more lively. I like punk rock ! Yesterday I was listening to The Adicts so loudly, that my headphones burnt ...  
\- You ? Seeing you as calm as tonight, I hardly believe that.  
\- I have two sides. One that is lively, mostly during the matches, and times when I want to hit it. But it's only natural that I need silence too. As Orion would say - I need "balance" blah blah.  
\- Well okay ... But then how does your idea of "having fun" look like ?  
\- I can show you. Not tonight, but if you want, we can meet even tomorrow evening.  
\- Seriously ?  
\- Sure. Unless you have got other plans ...

MC thought about it, and the idea seemed good. It would be a perfect opportunity to get to know Skye a bit better. Right now they are just teammates, and everything MC knew was tied with Quidditch. But this can change it.

\- Nope. No other plans.  
\- Smashing ! So come here tomorrow at 9 evening.  
\- I will be there. Thanks Skye.  
\- No problem. But as for now ... I think I want to be alone. I already talked my throat out with Penny ...  
\- Do you girls get along together ?  
\- Honestly ? I think we may. It all depends whether she can help me with my exams, because sometimes I'm having ... difficulties.  
\- I'm more than sure about it. So, have a peaceful evening then. I think I'm going back to the party.  
\- Yeah yeah. Bye MC.

MC left Skye alone. She really seemed to be enjoying that night all alone. Sometimes it's probably worth to be alone too, MC thought ...   
Although it wasn't all that obvious. When MC was going away he turned around for a moment, and saw Skye looking at him for a moment, before she turned her head again. Maybe she was waiting for MC to show up eventually ?  
Going back MC saw a familiar figure nearby the tent enterance. He stopped for a moment, but she noticed him ... It was Erika Rath. MC was puzzled, and a bit scared by her presence, but decided not to show it, at all cost. Instead asked straight:

\- What are you doing here ? Want to attend the party too ?  
\- ...

MC knew that she is not going to respond to that. But after a while of staring at each other MC somewhat felt, that she doesn't have bad intentions. She wasn't smiling, but also she wasn't doing anything aggresive. After another short while Andre got out from the tent, and greeted Erika.

\- Ah, hello Erika. Good thing you are here. We have to discuss the upcoming match.  
\- I came because of that. Let's go.  
\- MC, are you coming with us too ?  
\- No, I think I'd go back to the party. Thanks Andre, have a good night.  
\- Good night MC ! See you tomorrow !

Andre looked at Erika, expecting her to say something to MC, but she just stared. Eventually she turned around, and began to march towards castle, starting a conversation with Andre. It was very strange indeed ... From being so violent into being unsure what to do ...  
Entering the tent MC saw the party at its best. Penny quickly became the queen of the dancefloor. MC decided that it's the right time to join the crowd, and began to dance with her. While the "Club Tropicana"* was booming through the speakers, everyone had a good time dancing and having fun. Everyone, except of Orion, because Bean eventually joined the dancing crowd.  
MC focused on Penny. She was really happy, and MC had an idea why may this be ...

\- I guess you two get along right ?  
\- Mmmm ... Who do you mean ?  
\- You and Skye of course.  
\- Oh ! Yes, yes ... Thanks for bringing me here MC.  
\- No problem. How could I not bring with myself the biggest Skye Parkin fan ?  
\- It's not only about her. I'm glad we could talk, but ... I had fun here too !  
\- Really ?  
\- Sure. Now let's dance !

And so MC and Penny danced for another few hours, until the party was over. During this time MC was constantly getting to know Penny better. They both danced, talked, drinked soft drinks, and watched other people while gossiping a bit - guess that the most popular girl at Hogwarts has to gossip a bit ...  
After the party finished they went back to the castle together, and reached the enterance corridor, where they had to part ways.

\- Thanks once again for tonight MC ...  
\- No problem. I hope we can meet on a party like that again ...  
\- I hope so too ...

MC and Penny looked at each others eyes. After a short while they got interrupted by a loud sneeze. It was Orion and Bean, who apparently caught cold during their short nap, and walked back together into the common room.

\- Woops ... I guess it's our fault.

MC and Penny laughed. She looked so cute when she was laughing, MC thought ... But it was getting very late, so after a short while Penny stopped, and looked at MC once again.

\- We really have to go ... Good night MC.  
\- Good night Penny.

MC waited until Penny walks away, and turned around to sneak into the common room. What a night, MC thought. A party like this is surely a good way to relax after all those trainings. Thinking that MC quietly moved into the bedroom, and almost instantly fell asleep.

The Quidditch adventure continued for MC. He was only quite shortly in the team, but still managed to prove he can play really well. Tomorrow there would be yet another training after lessons, and MC remembered well what Orion said earlier - don't stop, until it's really over ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * song title is Bananarama - Cruel Summer  
>  ** song title is Bananarama - Venus  
>  *** song title is Wham - Club Tropicana


	2. Chapter 2

Another day has come, and another Quidditch training was awaiting MC. After waking up, and eating breakfast, MC began to think about evening. It was really interesting how Skye prefers to spend her free time, when she is not training or listening to the music. Maybe she really likes to balance her life, and take some time to enjoy the silence …  
Thinking about that MC spotted Skye entering the Great Hall, but only to grab a croissant, and leave. Seems like right now she is in her usual everyday mode. At the other end of big table MC spotted Orion, who was enjoying another cup of tea with his usual calm attitude. It was probably the right moment to talk about yesterday’s party, so MC decided to join him this morning.

\- Hey Orion. Got a minute ?  
\- Hello MC. Sure, please have a seat.

MC sat, and poured himself some tea too. Looking at Orion you couldn’t tell what is he really feeling, despite the fact, MC knew that he surely wasn’t happy how everything went yesterday…

\- So, about yesterday … I hope you aren’t angry about the fact that the party concept has changed …  
\- I guess that … It’s only natural some people prefer other music. But it’s a pity that I didn’t had a chance to introduce The Dark side of the Moon to the wider audience … But it was an interesting experience anyway.  
\- You mean the fact, that you dozed off ?  
\- It wasn’t simply taking a nap. It was more like OOBE.  
\- OOBE ?  
\- Out of body experience. It wasn’t like a normal sleep. It was something else.

MC quickly thought that it’s clearly thanks to the sleeping potion, but continued the conversation.

\- That’s good to hear that you at least had some new experiences.  
\- Sure I did … But let’s leave this topic. My records were safe, so after all nothing really that bad happened. I wasn’t feeling too well yesterday evening, but thanks to the secret mix of plants and herbs I’m okay now. Plus I saw other team members having fun, and that was my main goal. I guess we can say that the harmony within the team is kept at a good shape.  
\- Yeah. Thanks Orion. Although I think the pre-party would be happening anyway. You know how our fans are …  
\- I can’t forbid you going there, but let’s not forget that trainings should be your main priority. And by saying that I expect you today on the field. By now I have some important things to take care of. Farewell.

Orion finished his tea, and left the Great Hall. MC was a bit surprised about the fact that Orion wasn’t complaining too much about the party, that certainly didn’t went how he planned it. Maybe the close-up situation with Bean was the real reason ? Who knows, MC thought …  
The lessons went smoothly, although MC’s mind was elsewhere. Sure, the evening spent with Skye was one thing to keep waiting for, but MC also knew, that right now it was best to focus on trainings. The next match would be happening very soon, and they want to be prepared for everything. Especially that it wouldn’t be another easy one. They should focus on gathering the points, as Ravenclaw is stepping on it, and the differences between both teams are not that big.  
After the last bell, MC rushed into the common room to leave the books, and then went straight into the Quidditch stadium. The rest of the team was already there, almost ready for the practice. Bean was sneezing, which caused constant attention of everybody except for Orion and MC, who knew why she caught cold. The second beater was a bit more concerned, so eventually she asked:

\- Hey Bean, what’s the matter ? You feel okay enough to play ?  
\- Sure I do. It’s just … a cold, that’s normal by this time of year …  
\- If you say so … Just don’t push yourself too much. Remember, that the match is upcoming and I’d prefer you to be in a good shape.  
\- It’s nothing really … If it would be bad, I wouldn’t be here …  
\- Wouldn’t be here ?

Bean turned around, without saying a word. MC looked at Orion, who was focused at his notes, and caught a small glimpse of a smile at his face. Meanwhile Skye approached the broom rack, to grab her broom, which caused opportunity for MC to greet her.

\- Hey Skye ! Good to see you.  
\- Good to see you too. Ready ?  
\- For tonight ? Sure I am.  
\- I was asking about the practice … First things first. And I don’t expect you to be slacking off …  
\- Oh … well, yeah sure.  
\- Good. Let’s move then …

Orion greeted the whole team, and explained the plan for today, after which the whole team flew into the air. MC knew that he should be focused on the game, but couldn’t help himself to check out how Skye is doing. Actually MC couldn’t tell a thing, since she was acting like always – focused, and ready for anything. Cooperation with MC was also going as usual. You could feel that she really knows the deal when it comes to Quidditch. This is why MC decided to really give his best today – to show her that he cares about the team. After an hour MC started to try out more difficult parts, like spinning, loop-the-loop and barrel roll. Skye was clearly impressed, and played along, passing the quaffle, and assisting MC, causing him to score 150 points. Today both of them were unstoppable. This also generated an idea in MC’s mind, that he wanted to keep for later …  
After catching the golden snitch the training has end, with another great score. Orion was happy as always, and gathered the team around:

\- Okay everyone, I see that you haven’t forgotten how to play after yesterday’s partying. That is good news. Now remember, that the key to winning the next match would be the … constant. That’s right. Keep up the constant good work, and the victory is ours again !

Everyone cheered for that. Orion kept talking for a few minutes longer, and after that the whole team went to change into their normal clothes. After MC was all set and done, he met Skye outside the tent:

\- So, was it acceptable ?  
\- It was great ! If you keep doing good job like that, the cup is already in our hands !  
\- I hope this means that your plans for evening haven’t changed ?  
\- No. Deal is deal. 9 evening I’m all yours.  
\- Great ! Do I have to bring anything special ?  
\- We won’t need anything special. Everything we need is already there. See you !

Skye went away, and MC decided to rest a bit after the training. There still was plenty of time, so MC could have as well take a short nap, in case this evening would last a bit longer. After a quick shower MC went into the bed, and dozed off for some time…  
The alarm clock rang, which caused MC to jump off the bed. Luckily it was only quarter past eight, so there still was some time. MC brushed his hair, and went straight into the Quidditch pitch. Most of the students were sitting in the Great Hall, while some of them were playing at courtyard. The sun was already gone, but it wasn’t dark yet. Arriving at the stadium MC was still a few minutes early. Suddenly it began to get dark, which caused MC to ask himself: how will we find each other ? The best solution seemed to be going into the middle of the field, so he couldn’t be missed …  
It already was 9 o’clock, but there still was no sign of Skye. MC started to look around, but couldn’t see anyone approaching. Suddenly something started to whistle, like someone was flying … MC raised his head, only to be greeted with Skye floating above him at her broom.

\- Hello !  
\- Whoa … Skye ! You got me there …  
\- Sure thing I did. Are you ready ?  
\- Ready for what ?  
\- For an adventure ! ACCIO BROOM !

After Skye cast the spell, the second broom flew into the field, and landed in front of MC. Without thinking much MC mounted the broom, and flew closer to the Skye.

\- Okay … So this is how you like to spend your free time ? On a broom ?  
\- Sure. Why not ?  
\- Don’t you have enough flying during the practices ?  
\- Enough flying ? Please. I was born on a broom ! Now follow me !

Skye took off and started to fly quickly towards the Black Lake. MC tried to keep up, but it wasn’t easy during the night. On the other hand Skye had no problem in finding her way. Seems like she really has memorized the air patch around Hogwarts …  
Skye stopped above the small beach near the Black Lake. MC looked at the scenery, and it was really just like in the movies – the moon was lighting the waters, leaving the long white stripe in the middle, and the whole highlands nearby were covered in a gentle moonlight.

\- Not bad huh ?  
\- What ? Oh … yes. You were right to come here.  
\- It’s not the end of the fun. What I like to do more is to fly above the lake. Like that…

And so Skye dived, and straightened the broom only a few inches above the water level. She flew quite low, sometimes touching the water with her shoe, that caused the small waves to create. MC joined her, and at first wasn’t very comfortable with the thought about flying above the big lake with many magical creatures living inside. One false move, and he will be all wet in the dark waters … This caused MC to be more careful, and basically end up with him flying slowly just nearby the shore. Skye saw that, and approached MC.

\- Come on ! Don’t even tell me, that you are scared !  
\- Scared ? No, it’s not like that …  
\- Hey, MC. Look at me.

And so MC looked at Skye. She smiled, and said very gently.

\- I know this is something new for you. But you are great on the broom. Today’s training only proved this to me. You can do everything you want in the air. Believe in yourself MC.  
\- You really think so ?  
\- Sure. And even if something goes wrong … Do you think I never felt off my broom ? Dozens of times ! But I always had my dad supporting me. And if anything goes not according to the plan, I’d be nearby to lend you a hand.  
\- Okay … If you say so …  
\- Trust me. I know that you don’t have anything to fear.

And so MC followed Skye. At first it was quite stressful, as they were flying away and away from the shore … But after a while MC looked at Skye, and saw that she is still watching after him. Suddenly MC realised, that this is just like normal flying … And it felt good. Yard by yard, MC was feeling less and less stressed, and finally was flying with the full speed.  
The experience was great. The light breeze on an open space smelled just like the spring evenings. MC also started to play with water a bit, tipping the shoe, and splashing water all around. Skye was happy and flew around MC. They both had great time together. MC was no longer fearing the lake. Skye was right – it was worth to go flying tonight.  
Some time has passed by, and Skye approached MC once again.

\- Okay, now fly with me. Let’s go to the top of this hill.  
\- Lead the way !

Skye gained height, and led MC into the top of a large hill, at the other side of the lake. MC landed on the top, and took a look around. You could see the surrounding highlands, among with other places nearby – there were lights of Hogsmeade, a big dark area of Forbidden Forest, and Hogwarts that seemed so small from this distance. Skye has left her broom nearby, and sat on the grass. MC joined her, and looked at the castle.

\- So this is where you disappear sometimes …  
\- Well, not really. I seldom fly over here. I prefer to spend time on the stands. But since you are with me today, I thought I may show you a different perspective …  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- Look at the Hogwarts. It is so big, with many rooms, halls and towers … Yet from over here it looks like a dollhouse. And this is also how I often feel while flying. I may be small myself … But from over the air, everything looks small. Everything is different as we see it for everyday.  
\- If you put it this way, then you are right … But I guess everyday for you would be actually spent on the broom ?  
\- More or less. I feel more confident while flying. And the stadium is a place where I can relax. I prefer to study over there, I even often eat meals there. A few times I slept on the bench during the summer.  
\- Why not come over here more often ? It’s much better than a stadium !  
\- Yeah, but … Too far away. Maybe if someone would accompany me, as you did today …  
\- I’d be glad to. I love it over here.  
\- Seriously ?  
\- Yes. Thanks for showing me this place Skye. I sometimes looked at this hill, but never got any idea, that the view is so great from over here.  
\- Smashing ! I knew that bringing you here, won’t be a waste of time. Thanks MC.

Skye smiled and looked at MC. And MC knew, that apart from her usual loner attitude she probably enjoys company too. It was getting a bit cold, and quite late, so their meeting on top was about to end. Skye decided to return a different way, even though MC was no longer afraid of flying above the lake. When they finally landed nearby the changing tent it was already past 11. Skye hid the brooms, and when MC started to go towards the castle, she stopped him.

\- What’s the matter Skye ? Aren’t you going to the common room ?  
\- Nah. The night is still young. I feel like doing something more. Maybe stargazing. I don’t really need that much sleep.  
\- I’m a bit tired, so I guess I’d call it a day right here. But thanks for today. I liked it. Not to mention, that thanks to you I’m no longer afraid of the lake …  
\- It was nothing. Frankly … I liked it too … Thanks MC …

Skye felt a bit troubled saying this, but eventually she smiled back. MC also smiled, and they both looked at each other for a minute, while Skye eventually spoke:

\- I guess … good night then.  
\- Good night Skye.

After saying this Skye turned around, and disappeared behind the stadium entrance. MC decided that it’s time to go back. At the way to Hogwarts MC reminiscent the feeling that accompanied him while flying above the lake surface. It was really … magic. How silly may this sound. Although upon arriving at the common room the exhaustion hit MC. The afternoon nap helped a bit, but it still was a long day, and it was almost midnight. After the evening prayer MC lay on the bed, and looked outside the window, where the shape of Quidditch stadium towers were barely visible. Somewhere over there Skye probably still stargazes … Come to think about it, the stars are also so small when we see them from Earth … With that thought MC finally felt asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day MC woke up later than usual, almost missing the breakfast. The day of the match was approaching fast, and there was still so much to do … Fortunately MC knew just a person to help him, and decided to take the opportunity after the lunch break.  
Around noon the Great Hall was filled with students, with one being particularly focused at his game of chess. MC approached him, and greeted:

\- Hey McNully ! How’s the game ?  
\- Hello ! Playing with yourself is a good way to prepare for the real chess matches, but sadly the statistics sucks. When I start playing the game with myself, I can say that I have the equal chances to win and lose at the same time … Unless a draw happens.  
\- So, maybe you fancy an idea to play with me ?  
\- Always ! But don’t have your hopes high. I won’t go easy on you.

And so MC began to play chess with Murphy, and to no surprise he lost. Murphy was really good, you could sense his strategic mind boost working full speed.

\- Oh well, I guess that concludes it …  
\- Don’t be sad. Someday you’d be as good as me. It’s just a matter of practice !  
\- Speaking of practice … This is why I came to see you.  
\- I’m all ears. Well, maybe 98.7% because of all those people talking around us …  
\- The next match is upcoming, and I don’t have the strategy planned yet. So I thought you are the best person to help me.  
\- Arriving right there ! Yes, I did come up with a new strategy. It all dates back to 1787, when …

After lecturing MC about the history of Quidditch, Murphy proceed into describing the actual technique:

\- … and so this is when the _Power Play_ was invented !  
\- Sounds great, but … How does it work ?  
\- It’s quite simple, but requires a cooperation. Most of the players – except the seeker that is – travel into the opposing part of the field, where the main action takes place. It’s only natural that the chaser carrying the quaffle would get quickly surrounded, and the beaters would take care of bludgers. But YOU will be staying behind the whole time.  
\- Behind ? So what is the purpose of …  
\- That is the purpose ! Everyone would be so focused on the action, and in the crucial moment someone will pass you the quaffle from a distance, and you have a clear patch to score a goal !  
\- Huh ? Well, this sounds …  
\- Not bad, huh ? A simple, yet cooperation demanding strategy of distraction !  
\- Yeah. This may work ! Thanks McNully ! I guess I’d have to practice it today.  
\- Be my guest. I’d come into the tent before the match starts, to show you everything at the blackboard.

MC was thinking about the new strategy, but at the same time his thoughts were still a bit coming back to the yesterday date with Skye … Murphy saw this, and asked politely:

\- Something wrong ?  
\- No … It’s just … I’m wondering.  
\- Wondering about what ?  
\- About … Say, why do you like Quidditch so much ?  
\- Ah, about this … Well, you do know by now that I’m a freak when it comes to the numbers, dates and everything. This became sort of my hobby, and maybe even a profession. It’s good to have a huge knowledge in one discipline.  
\- But is this really all about it ?  
\- Sure it’s not ! I also love to comment, and you know this. I love the action taking place on the field. You know I wouldn’t miss even a practice match. After all seeing the strategies I implemented in some of the players working … It’s just like winning a battle. I’m sort of feeling like being the eighth member of the team.  
\- Well, I can’t say you lack enthusiasm, so I guess this works. Honestly I don’t think I’d ever have that much knowledge as you do.

Murphy looked at MC with the “I’m the boss” face.

\- Hey, never say never. But I do have to admit it took me some time, and it’s still a process. But there is one more thing …  
\- What is it ?  
\- See … I often think about it, and the last thing I love about Quidditch is … the audience.  
\- Audience ? What do you mean ?  
\- Audience is … audience ! Fans, ultras, give me them all !  
\- Wait, do you want to tell me, that you come to the matches because of the people gathering to see the play ?  
\- Well, maybe not really because of them but … Imagine playing the game on an empty field. Imagine the league being played with empty stands … Imagine the World Cup played without any audience. Would it still be appealing ?  
\- Well, if you put it that way …  
\- See ? Quidditch, as well as most of the sports is about the audience ! You and the rest of the team play to bring joy to our fellow classmates. Without them, creating leagues and playing high ranked matches … maybe even ANY matches, wouldn’t have this sort of … magic.

MC thought about it, and this was something new that Murphy said. But it all made sense. All those pre and after parties, all those people cheering for MC and the rest of the team … This really is the spirit of the team competition.

\- Thanks McNully. Now I’m even more ready to play !  
\- I guess I see you before the practice then. Just remember that a good attitude is another 12.6% of overall success rate !

MC left the Great Hall, and attended the remaining lessons, just to rush for the Quidditch stadium. Arriving at the tent there was nobody inside, so MC changed, and decided to look at the empty stands … Murphy was right. That was not it. This place felt almost abandoned. There wasn’t much to do, so MC decided to return to the tent, but approaching it, heard noises from inside:

\- Owww ! Try to be more gentle !  
\- I’m doing my best to fulfil this rather uncommon operation …

MC peeked inside, and saw Bean lying on the ground, and Orion standing above her, trying to pull her Quidditch boot off.

\- Oriooon ! It hurts !  
\- Sometimes it has to hurt, after you make a mistake …  
\- It’s not like that … I don’t know why I took Skye ultra small boots instead of my own …  
\- Maybe if your mind wouldn’t be focused at looking at me, you would choose your own …  
\- Mind you, I haven’t seen you looking away from me too …

At this moment the boot let go, and Orion lost his balance, landing on top of Bean. They both blushed, but didn’t rush to stand up.

\- Thanks … I couldn’t do it myself …  
\- I’m sorry for this situation … It kind of threw me off … Balance …  
\- Oh … Well … It’s not that I do mind … But …

MC giggled looking at the scene, and this is when Orion heard him. He stood up, and opened the tent entrance. Bean was still on the ground, blushing.

\- Ah, MC. I was just … Helping her out. As any team member would do …  
\- Yes, that’s right ! I … I wore Skye boot by pure mistake … And …  
\- Anyway MC … I can see that you are ready, so why were you outside ?  
\- Oh well … Nobody was around, so I went to the stadium. But everything is okay here ?

Orion and Bean said “yes” in the same time. MC decided to leave them alone, and wait outside for the rest of the team. Finally Skye and Murphy approached, and she greet MC with a smile.

\- Hello. McNully already bored me to death with the new strategy. But I have to say, this may work.  
\- It not only “may” work. It will work ! According to the book “Quidditch through ages”, the success rate for this very manoeuvre is a whooping 89.1% ! And …  
\- Stop, I already know ! You will explain this to Orion too another time anyway …  
\- Sure I will ! I’m not an amateur.  
\- Smashing … Okay MC, are you ready to hit it today ?  
\- Sure I am ! Lead the way.

MC entered the tent once again, and listened to Murphy’s lecture. Even Orion was appealed by the new idea, and decided to practice it today. MC analysed every aspect of the new strategy, and shortly after, the training began. Murphy was commenting the whole match with great emotions again, while the rest of the team began to prepare the _Power Play._ MC was staying a few yards behind, and watched the action condensed in a small space. Suddenly Orion shouted:

\- Do it !

And MC saw a quaffle flying through the air. This was the moment. MC flew towards the poles, grabbed a quaffle, and scored a goal being almost unnoticed by the opposite team. Murphy was ecstatic:

\- And goooooaaaaaal ! MC scores another 10 points ! The Power Play strategy paid off once again in a long Quidditch history !

The rest of the training went smoothly, and MC was already prepared how to use _Power Play_ during the real match. The small crowd that gathered to see the practice cheered loudly. Orion was satisfied, and praised everyone in the team, even saying a small “thanks” to McNully.  
After dressing in the casual clothes, MC went back to the castle, but on the way back his bag strap got loose, and the stuff he carried in his bag were scattered all around. MC started to gather everything, but suddenly was pushed from behind, and felt.

\- Move.

MC knew this voice. It was Erika Rath. But this time she was all alone. MC was angry at her, since it wasn’t the first time she has done it. With the sudden burst of courage MC stood up, and said:

\- Hold it.

Erika stopped and turned around to MC.

\- Why did you push me this time ?  
\- …

MC was already getting angry, but Erika was calm as always. This is why MC decided to push forward:

\- Answer me !  
\- You were obstructing the patch.

MC was surprised with the answer, but nonetheless, it wasn’t a great excuse to push him around.

\- You could wait a moment, or at least say anything. I demand you to say sorry. Now.  
\- …

That was the moment MC knew, this wouldn’t work, and pulled his wand. Erika saw that, and pulled her wand too.

\- You won’t apologise to me ?  
\- …

That was it for MC. The duel has began. Erika might have been stronger, and more experienced at Quidditch field, but MC was much better when it came to spells. A few minutes later she lost, but MC dropped his wand too. She wasn’t looking forward to this situation, as she didn’t fight back. She just stood and stared at MC.

\- So, no sorry from you ?  
\- … no.  
\- That’s it. Let me get my wand back …  
\- NO !

Suddenly Erika rushed at MC, and started to wrestle with him. She was really strong, and MC had a hard time to push her away. Unfortunately for MC, they both lost balance and felt, with MC lying on the back, and Erika being on top of him.

\- No more fighting.  
\- Uhh … Okay …

MC was blocked by Erika’s body, and couldn’t stand up. But … it wasn’t all that bad. Plus she wasn’t in a hurry to stand up too, as she looked carefully in MC’s eyes. A whole minute has passed by in silence, when suddenly a voice appeared:

\- Uh … Hello ?

Erika turned her head around, and looked at Orion, who was watching the whole scene with unease. Immediately she stood up, and walked towards the Quidditch pitch. Orion helped MC to stand up, and this time it was MC who blushed.

\- Say … What happened here ?  
\- Ummm … You know, she …  
\- … probably had a problem with her boot, and you helped her out, right ?  
\- What ? Oh yes, right, right !  
\- I see … I hope you do understand it’s better not to talk about situations … like the one you had a minute ago.

MC understood right away the message from Orion.

\- Of course. Nobody will knew.  
\- Great. By the way I see that you have got your things scattered all around. Is this why you two were …  
\- Oh no ! My bag strap got loose, and it all end like this. Will you help me out ?  
\- Sure I will. Like any team member would do …

MC and Orion began to collect the scattered items, but MC couldn’t stop thinking about the close up with Erika. Orion would probably know a bit more about her, MC thought. Well, it doesn’t hurt to ask …

\- Hey Orion ?  
\- Yes ?  
\- About the situation from before …  
\- I thought we are clear on this subject.  
\- It’s not about it. I’m just wondering … What’s her problem ? Always picking on other people. Maybe there is more to it.  
\- Not that I know of. She has always been like this. I’m just trying to not go in each other way.  
\- But don’t you think she may have a reason, or something to act like that ?

Orion was getting a bit peeved about the whole questioning.

\- I don’t. And I’d advise you to not ask me about her anymore. If you wish to know the truth, you shall seek for it yourself. I can’t be much help. I’d prefer you to focus on the important things by now, like the upcoming match. Tomorrow is the last – and a very important – practice. And I’m hoping you’d be ready for the day after tomorrow, because it all seems like the match won’t get rescheduled.  
\- Well … Okay, but …  
\- No buts. After we win the match, I can’t stop you finding out more about her. But as for now please focus. Find the inner energy you need to accomplish our goal.  
\- I understand. Thanks Orion.  
\- No problem. We can talk anytime … After the match.

Orion passed MC’s belongings to him, and they both walked towards the castle. Although MC knew that it’s important to think about the match, the mysterious girl from Ravenclaw was still bugging MC’s mind. It’s not like she wanted to fight MC on purpose … Maybe she is just indelicate ?  
After eating the dinner, MC spend the rest of the evening at his room, preparing for the match. Tomorrows practice would be the last one before the game is on. MC knew that no matter what – priorities should be priorities, and it’s not wise to stay up late at night. With that thought MC got to sleep earlier, to build up the energy, and to give it all very soon …


	4. Chapter 4

MC woke up full of energy and determination. He knew, that today he should give it all, as it would be the last training before the great match. Arriving at the Great Hall MC took no excuses to eat a full English breakfast, and even topped it with an apple cobbler. Lessons seemed to last forever, but finally afternoon came, and MC rushed quickly to the stadium, and began the warm up, before everyone else arrived. Followed by Orion, Skye and other members, MC was really showing up what he has learnt during the past weeks. After 3 hours, MC was tired, but at the same time happy. Tomorrow’s match should be a breeze.  
Orion gathered everyone around, and decided to give a few extra words of tutoring:

\- Ahem. Thank you for your hard work during the last period. I think we may be ready to face tomorrow’s challenge. Remember, that we are not guaranteed to win. It will all be decided only by how you will make it happen. I can promise you to give my best during the match, both as a player on a field, and as your spiritual guide into the world of rivalry …

As Orion kept talking, the rest of the team were already daydreaming about tomorrow’s victory. Sure, it wasn’t yet decided who will win, but everyone was such in good spirits. Especially MC. The _Power Play_ strategy was really working, and MC could easily avoid the opposite players. This would be a huge chance to shine after tomorrow’s match … And there were already a few “reasons”, why to shine …

After changing into the school robe, MC rushed to the castle, because it was already dinner time. Great Hall was filled with students talking about the upcoming match, some of them excited and already prepared for tomorrow, while the rest was just enjoying the overall atmosphere. Seeing this MC’s courage has raised a bit more … The noise made by dozens of conversations all over the place caused MC almost not to hear his fellow classmate, who called his name.

\- MC ? May I … join you ?

MC raised his head, and saw Penny standing next to him with a plate full of sandwiches.

\- Sure. Be my guest.

Penny sat, and they both started to eat the dinner, although MC knew that she clearly has something on her mind. Taking a break from eating MC asked:

\- So … Excited about tomorrow’s match, aren’t you ?  
\- You bet I am ! And I hope you are prepared well. I expect you to be a truly dependable chaser. After all you’d be partnering Skye Parkin !  
\- You can count on me girl. I present to you … the star player of Hogwarts Quidditch league !  
\- Oh my ! With all respect I think that you still need some more experience …  
\- Ah well … I guess you are right. But I’m really giving it all.  
\- And I can see that. I attended almost every Quidditch practice, when you guys were playing …  
\- Seriously ? Sorry I haven’t paid attention … I saw you on some of them, but really on almost every ?  
\- Yes. You know … because of Skye. I really admire her. And … I think it’s good that you haven’t noticed me. It just proves that you are focused on the game.  
\- Sure thing I am. But since today … I think I’d take a glimpse to the stands by time to time …  
\- Whoosh, I feel honoured.

MC and Penny laughed, and enjoyed their dinner together. She was a really big fan of Quidditch, and probably even bigger fan of Skye Parkin … But she was also MC’s classmate, and he knew her a bit by now. Her company made the dinner even more enjoyable, as she looked at MC with a big smile.  
After the dinner was over, Penny asked:

\- Say … Will you come tomorrow to the party either before or after the match ?  
\- Why not both ?

Penny laughed. That was clearly not what she had in mind.

\- Hey, I thought someone has a match to win !  
\- Uh well … I do … We do, that is. But … You know me, I love parties !  
\- Okay, but now seriously. The pre- party is probably not the best idea. Come by for a while, but you should be focused on the match. Although after-party is a different matter. You won’t have anything else on your mind, there would be the time to relax. Since you took me for the exclusive team party, I … Wanted to repay you. Will you be my date for tomorrow evening ?

MC thought about it for a short while. The idea didn’t seemed so bad, as he wouldn’t be alone, on such occasion. Plus MC clearly didn’t had anyone else to ask out straight away. His best bet by now would be Skye, but she doesn’t like parties. And Erika Rath … Even if MC would ask her out, she’d probably just answer him with the silence.  
Penny on the other hand was a great girl to take for a party. She knew her fashion tricks, and always looked great. Plus she knows how to dance, how to have fun and enjoy the good time. Without thinking any longer he replied:

\- Sure. I’d be happy to accompany you.  
\- Thanks MC ! I can’t wait ! Oh … for the match that is !  
\- I can’t wait too … But … I hope this doesn’t mean that in case of being defeated you’d dump me ?

Penny laughed. MC liked it when she laughs, as she often looks so cute …

\- Hey, who do you think I am ? You have my word. Although … I still won’t accept the defeat !  
\- Me neither. I promise to give it all ! If you have really followed our practices, you know our strategy by now.  
\- Sure I do. And it may work well. Just remember that during the match there will be no time for thinking too long. You should be prepared to make quick decisions.  
\- Yeah … And also I should have a fresh mind. I’m getting a bit tired …  
\- So what are you still doing here ? To the bed now !

Penny smiled and tried to act like a good mother, and pointed MC towards the common room. MC laughed, and eventually they both said goodbye for tonight. Arriving at the bedroom it was really a time to call it a day, and so quickly after an evening prayer MC laid on the bed, and tried to get asleep. But it wasn’t easy, as many thoughts were still present in MC’s mind. The thought about weeks of training … Thought about tomorrow’s match, that should prove MC’s overall worth as a player … And a thought about after party … Some more time passed by, before MC eventually dozed off.

***

Morning has greet MC with a great weather. The sky was clear, and you could see the springtime in its best. The preparations has begun, and a few hours later everything would be clear …  
Fortunately for MC the lessons went quicker, because most of the teachers knew that nobody would be focused on anything other than Quidditch. Afternoon lessons were cancelled too, just like every time during the matches. This meant that during the lunch break, a pre-party would begin, which gave MC an opportunity to check how everyone is doing so far.  
Arriving at the training grounds just as usual there were dozens of Quidditch fans all around. MC moved around the crowd, with some of the fans recognising him, and wishing him luck. Finally MC saw Penny, and they both greet each other.

\- Hey Penny ! I can see the atmosphere being pretty much like it’s usually over here …  
\- Sure ! I can’t wait too. Thanks for coming here to see everybody, but also I don’t want to keep you here, while you should be thinking about the match …  
\- Don’t worry, I only came for a moment. Like you said – I’ve got a match to win …  
\- That’s the spirit ! So, I guess I see you after the game. Thanks for coming here. And …  
\- Yes ?  
\- Good luck MC …

Penny smiled and winked. MC smiled back, and decided to head for the Quidditch stadium. Rest of the team was already in the changing tent, with additional McNully talking his throat out:

\- … And then you should fly to the other side of the field … And then, the opposing keeper would be confused … And then you join her, and …

MC started changing into the Quidditch outfit, while Skye was looking at her broom with a dull face.

\- Something’s the matter Skye ?  
\- Huh ? Yeah it is. With McNully already explaining the strategy, it seems like there would be no time for us to perform the _Parkins Pincer_. And we really had a huge advantage thanks to it during our first two matches. Smashing.  
\- I feel you Skye, but … You know how he is. He probably even knows super tiny details like who scored the 30th point during the 6th league match in 1931 or something …  
\- Well … I guess I should also think about the team. But sometimes I just feel like I should be the one who Orion could depend on when it comes to the match strategy. Not just some single manoeuvres …  
\- I’m sure this time will come. For now – let’s focus on winning.  
\- I expect nothing less from you.

Skye stood up, and they both gathered nearby the blackboard, where Orion decided to give his final speech. It lasted about 15 minutes, so MC didn’t even bother to listen to everything, and instead tried to focus. After all this can be his huge chance. A chance to become the star player …  
With Orion’s final words McNully also encouraged the whole team, and rushed into the stadium, to begin his commentary. MC and the rest of the team took their brooms, and went to the side entrance meant for the players to enter the pitch. Orion commanded everyone to mount their brooms. MC looked at Skye one last time.

\- Good luck Skye.  
\- Good luck to you too.

And a second later the doors opened, and the whole team flew into the air. The crowd cheered loudly, as MC flew around the stadium in order to wave to everyone gathered. Murphy was already commenting the whole game from his place:

\- Ladies and Gentlemen. Mesdames and Messieurs. Meine Damen und Herren. Welcome to another Quidditch match of the season. A very important one mind you, as the winning team would pass straight into the finals !

MC and the rest of the team flew into the middle of the pitch, to wait for the game to begin. Madam Hooch, the referee began the match with her usual words:

\- This will be another fair and clean game. Understand everyone ? Good. Let’s play Quidditch !

Saying this Madam Hooch enchanted the chest with Quidditch equipment, and the action started. The snitch flew somewhere in the air, the bludgers started to circle around the players, and the quaffle was in the air. In this very moment it all begun.

MC quickly grabbed the quaffle, being pushed by other chasers, and quickly flew into the opposing side of the field, to score the first goal in a matter of few seconds. This was something the team needed, and the crowd went absolutely ecstatic. MC smiled, and knew that this is going to be good … Murphy couldn’t miss the opportunity to comment on this one:

\- Aaaaaaand goooal ! The very first 10 points in this game. MC really hit it with amazing time of 6.75 seconds after the first whistle. This misses the world record of fastest scored goal only by 2.34 seconds !

Action was on its best, but suddenly MC realised, that he is being tailed. No matter how good he tried to shake the other chaser off his tail, it gave no results. This caused MC to lose the quaffle a few times, and the opposing team scored a few goals. The _Power Play_ strategy seemed ineffective. MC couldn’t think about anything better, so decided to fly nearby Skye, who – by no surprise – was being tailed too.

\- What’s the matter MC ?  
\- I can’t lose him ! It’s so annoying. I’m a bit clueless what to do next …  
\- Same here. This must be their strategy for the match. We are already losing by 30 points MC. You have to get a grip !

MC knew that this is true, and what’s even worse, by the time they talked the opposite team scored another 10 points.

\- Smashing. At this rate we really will lose !  
\- Hold on Skye. I’d think about something, and come back.

MC flew up higher, only to see how their strategy works out. The team was basically trying to follow up Murphy clues, but it had no impact, as the opposition decided to play differently. But suddenly MC realised, that their strategy consist of two chasers following Skye and MC – teams best chasers, while their third chaser scores most of the goals. This gave MC an idea … An idea that may actually work. Thinking about this MC quickly found Skye, and approached her:

\- Anything came to your mind ?  
\- Yes. Skye we have to make space for Orion.  
\- For Orion ? But he …  
\- He isn’t being followed. With him instead of me being in the distance the _Power Play_ strategy will be working again !  
\- Okay … Let’s get to work then.

MC then quickly began to follow the opposite chaser, and took the quaffle from him. Turning around saw Skye saying the new strategy to Orion, and after a second flew close to MC. The _Power Play_ was on again, but this time it was Orion who stayed behind. When the action was getting dense, and more and more players joined the fight for the quaffle, MC threw the quaffle to the distance, which caused Orion to grab it, and fly into unguarded poles. This was something the opposite team wasn’t prepared for, and it all caused things to turn around. It was now Orion, who scored a goal after another, and it was the opposition who were clueless. Their whole strategy was ruined. Murphy’s commentary was only making it worse:

\- What a match ! The opposite team is completely lost ! Thanks to Orion Amari sharp skills, it all can end up with a huge advantage !

Another hour passed by and Orion scored his 25th goal, making the result so high that even catching the golden snitch wouldn’t make any difference. The opposite team lost their will to play, and shortly after the team seeker caught a golden snitch, leaving the opposite team with a huge loss. With only 50 points scored, they had to deal with MC and the rest of the crew, whose score was 410. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and finished the match, while the whole team celebrated their victory. MC was happy too, but seeing as Orion was the true hero of this match, his enthusiasm wasn’t as big as it could have been. Sure, he celebrated along with the rest, but a small part of his inner self wasn’t satisfied.  
After landing on the grass field the opposite team went away from the field, while the team carried Orion around. He was their captain, and thanks to his cold blooded attitude during the match, and quick decisions they won. Team members, with Bean being especially excited about carrying Orion around were also cheering for the victory. Skye turned around to MC, and smiled:

\- We did it MC ! It was absolutely smashing ! We will be playing in the finals !  
\- Yeah … I guess we did it !

Moments passed by, as the rest of the fans came to congratulate the team. Eventually Penny came too, and hugged MC.

\- Congratulations ! That was a stunning victory !  
\- Thanks Penny ! But ...  
\- Oh, no time to talk. We will have enough time for ourselves during the evening. Now if you excuse me …

And so Penny walked to Skye, and hugged her too. Two girls were talking about the victory, while MC got cheered by other classmates. It was all very pleasant, although one could feel, that it was Orion who received most of the attention. Seeing this MC went around his mates doing high-five, and decided to change into casual clothes. After all, tonight there is a party upcoming, so a bit of rest wouldn’t hurt.

After leaving the tent MC went straight into the castle, took a shower, and decided to take a short nap. Two hours later woke up, and started to prepare for the party. It was a nice warm day, so the outfit was also quite light – a short sleeved shirt and lighter trousers was his choice for the evening. When the time has come, MC followed the patch into the training grounds, where everything was set up for the party. The lights were on, tables were filled with various snacks, and the few speakers played some hits. Many people were already dancing and enjoying the party, with Orion being surrounded by many people asking him many questions. Without surprise Orion was very politely answering to everyone, while Bean was standing nearby and looking at him, completely ignoring her boyfriend, who seemed to enjoy the party anyway. MC started to wonder whether Bean wore a highly chest exposing dress for her boyfriend, or for someone else maybe … MC looked around, and also without surprise, there was no sign of Skye around. But MC had another date planned for tonight, and also suddenly a voice from behind announced:

\- Hello Mr. Star Player …

MC turned around and saw Penny. And boy, she looked amazing. Her yellow and black dress was looking awesome, showing her slim figure, exposing her legs. Her new hairstyle was also beautiful, and to top it all, she put a gentle makeup. MC could smell faintly a “Love’s Fresh Lemon” scent, she used for this occasion. That was a nice surprise, MC wasn’t prepared for.

\- Uh … hi … You look great Penny …  
\- Thanks. I tried my best. So, what do you think about the party so far ?  
\- I just arrived. Say, are you hungry ? I missed the dinner …  
\- Sure ! Let’s grab something !

MC and Penny went into the buffet table, and picked some hot dogs, also opening a bottle of Fanta. A bit less traditional snacks over there, but at the other hand everyone liked to eat something different than only English cuisines from time to time. MC started to talk with Penny about the match. To no surprise, she was very impressed by MC’s Orion and Skye cooperative play … MC heard all this, and decided to finally ask Penny:

\- Hey … Thanks for being my date for tonight … But I know you are probably not satisfied with my play. Right ?

Penny looked at MC with a surprised face.

\- How do you mean ?  
\- You know how … It was Orion who scored almost all the goals. We won because of him …  
\- Silly ! Do you really think I know nothing about Quidditch ?  
\- Huh ? No, but …  
\- I saw how much you trained for this match. I saw your strategy during the practices. During the match it’s only natural, that you can’t change it quickly. And when their strategy happened to be effective against yours it was you who came up with the idea. Am I wrong ?  
\- Yes, but …  
\- No buts. Quidditch is a team based sport. And I know that without your quick thinking, and cooperation with Skye, Orion wouldn’t do anything by himself ! You are the real hero MC. At least … for me …

Penny blushed, and kept eating her hot dog, leaving a small ketchup mark on her face. MC took a napkin, and helped her out:

\- You got a bit dirty over here … Let me help you …

MC wiped Penny’s face, and looked straight into her eyes, that shined like stars when she looked back. For a minute everything else stopped. MC smiled, and enjoyed the tender moment with Penny. Suddenly a person went inside both of them, ruining the overall atmosphere:

\- Excuse me …

It was Bean, who also wanted to reach for the hot dog, and end up taking a bunch of them and a bottle of ketchup. Since the atmosphere was ruined anyway, Penny looked at Bean with interest:

\- Having a big appetite I see …  
\- Well, it’s not only for me. It’s for … the special someone too …  
\- Ah I see, must be your boyfriend.  
\- No… I mean yes ! Hey, can you help me out MC ? I don’t think I can carry it all …  
\- Sure. Penny, you’d be fine with that ?  
\- No problem. I’ll be waiting here for you …

MC took the plate and began to walk, but Bean stopped for a moment:

\- Wait ! Penny, can you help me too ?  
\- What is it Bean ?  
\- You know … Its about Orion. I was supposed to tell him that Madam Hooch was looking for him at the stadium, but I have my hands full …  
\- No problem, as soon as I can approach him, I’ll tell him that.  
\- Thanks ! Come on MC !

And so MC followed Bean outside the party, and they both head into the Hogwarts grounds. MC thought that she has a place prepared over there, but she marched straight into the Quidditch stadium. Arriving over there she placed the food on the small table nearby tent, and lit a small candle, but her boyfriend was nowhere to be found.

\- Okay, here we go … Say where is your …  
\- He will come soon ! Thanks for your help MC, you can go back to the party …  
\- Are you sure he will come ?  
\- YES I’M SURE, GO !

MC knew that something was wrong, and decided to hide nearby. A few minutes later MC saw Orion approaching the stadium, and Bean came on his way to greet him.

\- Ooh, Orion ! What a coincidence. I was thinking about being there, but you came …  
\- Yes I did came, because there is Madam Hooch waiting for me at the stadium …  
\- She isn’t ! I mean … She was but … She decided this can wait for tomorrow so …  
\- Ah … Well … I don’t really look forward into going back to the party, so … Maybe I will wait over here until your boyfriend comes …  
\- He won’t ! He … felt sick, and returned to the common room …

MC thought to himself “So, this is how it is huh Bean ? You little liar …”  
Orion and Bean sat by the table, and began to look at each other. They both cheered with their drinks for the victory, and decided to start eating. Bean was having difficulties with the ketchup bottle, and asked for help:

\- Orion … Sorry to interrupt you, but can you please help me ?  
\- Of course … Leave it to me …

Bean held her hot dog, while Orion was struggling with the bottle too. Suddenly something blocking the neck popped, and resulted with huge blob of ketchup landing on Bean’s chest. Both of them were embarrassed by this situation, and MC was very close to laughing loudly.

\- I’m extremely sorry … How could this happened …  
\- Oooh … What to do now …  
\- I … I guess that I have to help you …  
\- Yes ... It would seem so …

Orion grabbed a napkin, and began to wipe everything from Bean’s chest. She didn’t object, and Orion wasn’t really trying his best to do this quickly.

\- Thank you Orion … Take your time, and do it really carefully … Of course it’s because I don’t want anyone to know what happened …  
\- Well said Bean … I will do my best …

MC decided that it’s best to leave them both alone. So this is how things are looking like … Well, those two really are more than just teammates, it all seems like …  
Back at the party MC found Penny, who was talking with other fans. She was happy to see him again.

\- So, how was it ? Her boyfriend was happy ?  
\- What ? Ah uh … Yes, he really was.

MC bit his tongue remembering, that even though Penny is his good mate, the fact she loves to gossip could be quite troublesome. Not only for Bean and Orion, but for MC also, as he promised him not to talk about some things …

\- Anyway, you are back. How about we dance a bit ?  
\- Lead the way Penny !

And so the next hour passed by at the dancefloor, where MC could be close to Penny. They both danced, had fun, and occasionally looked at each other for a bit longer. Finally after hearing many faster songs, a slower one started to play* and MC asked Penny for a slow dance. She put her hands on MC’s arms, and MC grabbed her belt, and they both started to turn around slowly. As Nik Kershaw sang his huge hit, MC looked at Penny’s eyes once again. She was clearly daydreaming a bit, when finally spoke:

\- You know MC … I have a confession to make …  
\- Yes ?  
\- When I started to attend your Quidditch practices I came over there because I wanted to see Skye in action … But lately … I was coming over there, because I wanted to see you …  
\- Really ?  
\- Yes MC. You are really … a good player too …

Penny smiled, and got closer to MC, lying her head on MC’s chest. The song kept playing, as they both danced. Having Penny in his arms, MC thought about all those trainings when she was over there … Unnoticed, but following his moves … This was the true surprise of today.

MC spend the rest of the party talking with Penny, and having occasional dances. After it was over they both said goodnight to each other, and went to their common rooms.

In the common room MC took time to think about the events of last few days. Their main goal, being the successful match is accomplished. But now it was time to decide about a different matter.  
Three girls MC met on his way are completely different, and each of them is unique in her own way. Time spent with Skye was a great fun, filled with new experiences. Time spent with Erika was mysterious and intriguing, but also appealing at some way. Time spent with Penny was like being with a good friend but also a bit romantic at the same time.  
It was getting late, so MC decided to think about everything once again tomorrow. It would be a very important decision, that would have an aspect on his later actions. With that thought MC went to the bed, closed his eyes, and felt asleep …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *song is Nik Kershaw – Wouldn’t it be good
> 
> The next chapters are the main part of the new formula I decided to use while writing this story. Now it’s your decision who do you think your MC should know better. Choose your own story, by coming into the respective chapters:  
> If you wish your MC would build a relationship with Skye Parkin, proceed into chapter 5A  
> If you wish your MC would build a relationship with Erika Rath, proceed into chapter 5B  
> If your MC values the sport and team spirit and as a result wouldn’t build a relationship with either of the Quidditch players, proceed into chapter 5C


	5. Chapter 5A

The next day MC spent with head in the clouds. Most of the time thinking about the possible new relation to come. Since it was the day after match, trainings weren’t planned for the next few days, so MC had the whole afternoon to think about what was important right now – namely, who does he like most ?

Eventually sitting nearby the stone circle, being surrounded by nature caused MC to realise that he is an adventurous type. His first year of school was fruitful in all kinds of strange situations, with a grand finale in a cursed vault. Being with someone normal would probably bore him to death. This is why MC kept reminiscent about night spent with Skye, about new experiences they shared together, and her overall attitude. She clearly likes adventures too. Plus, even though MC wanted to shine in Quidditch he had to admit, that Skye really knows the deal, and her experience is priceless on the field. MC already valued partnership with her, but he wanted something more. Without thinking any more there was a time for a decision, and so MC decided that tomorrow will be a date time with Skye Parkin. Smiling to himself MC decided to head towards the Quidditch stadium, to look after her.

Arriving at the place MC started to look around, only to realise, that Skye is nowhere around here. The search began, with MC going around the stadium, checking the towers, and lower stands … But Skye was nowhere to be found. This wasn’t something MC was happy to discover, and decided to reschedule his plans, but fortunately for him, just before he left the stadium, a familiar figure appeared from the changing tent …

\- Skye ! Hey, Skye !

MC quickly approached the girl, who had her hands full with paper and ink.

\- Hello MC. What’s up ? What are you doing over here ?  
\- I, well … Came to see you.  
\- Smashing. So, here I am. But as you can see I will be a bit busy in a minute, so get on with it.  
\- Well …

MC didn’t really knew how to start. He didn’t wanted to be rejected by Skye, because they barely knew each other outside the Quidditch pitch. Although on the other hand, they already spent some time together. She seems to enjoy his company, and offered to meet him again. Plus … MC realised, that after the previous year adventures, this one should really be a walk in the park …

\- Thing is … I was wondering if you are doing anything tomorrow after school …  
\- Yes. I was planning to do exactly the same as today. Being over here.  
\- Oh well … I was hoping you’d like to go with me to Hogsmeade. But if that’s the case, then …  
\- Wait. This is new. Go out together ?  
\- That was the plan … But if you aren’t in the mood, then …  
\- Come on ! You should’ve said so from the beginning ! Of course I will go out with you !  
\- Oh … Thanks Skye !

MC was happy seeing Skye smiling. She certainly could use a break from all this loneliness.

\- I guess that settles it then. So, after the lunch break ?  
\- Sure, but … what about the lessons ?  
\- Screw that ! It’s not the first time anyway. Besides … I guess this way we will have more time …

Thinking about that MC realised, that since the first day at Hogwarts he never took any day off the lessons. Sure, it can’t become his regular basis, but … Guess that sometimes truancy can be explained by a bit …

\- Well … Okay Skye. You got me there. If this means spending more time having fun, I’m all in !  
\- Ha ! Be careful, or this bad girl would push you into the wrong tracks …  
\- You have to try more than that !

MC and Skye laughed. After a while Skye looked at MC with curiosity.

\- You know … I sort of hoped you’d someday invite me to spend some time together …

Skye blushed, and MC knew that their evening meeting from a few days ago wasn’t memorable only for him.

\- So here I am. And tomorrow after lunch I’m picking you up from the Great Hall, and we are going to spend a great day together !  
\- I accept nothing less !  
\- Be sure about it. Thanks … And by the way, may I ask why do you need this paper and ink on a Quidditch field ?  
\- Oh this … I should write a letter to my father. You know, we won the match, and this is probably something he cares about …  
\- I get you. Guess you don’t need any help ?  
\- No, I’m fine. I just need a bit of silence. So … I guess I’d be going then …  
\- Sure. See you tomorrow Skye …  
\- See you …

MC and Skye looked at each other for a while, and eventually part their ways. MC walked away some distance, and then clapped his hands. It went pretty successful.

\- Easy peasy !

The rest of the day MC spent thinking about what should they be doing tomorrow. There was Honeydukes and Zonko shop, but somehow MC had a feeling that Skye wouldn’t probably be interested in having fun like this. Sure, they can always go and drink butterbeer at Three Broomsticks, but they should be doing also something fun before … Without having any better idea, MC went to sleep, and decided to think about something tomorrow …

Since the next morning MC was thinking about the plan for today, but sadly didn’t came up with anything better. Hogsmeade is a little town, where you won’t find a record store, and this would probably be something more enjoyable for Skye. When the lunchtime began, MC still didn’t had any better plan, than just to take a walk around the streets … Since it was their first date, maybe it wouldn’t be bad …

After the lunch break MC saw Skye waiting for him nearby the Great Hall entrance. Dressed just like usually she greet MC with her usual “Ha !”.

\- Hey MC ! Shall we get going ?  
\- Hey Skye. Sure. I just hope nobody would find out the reason of our absence …  
\- Relax ! I already did it numerous times.   
\- Well, I’m not sure if this is something to brag about …  
\- Nah, I know I know … But to be fair, you have to admit. Breaking rules can be fine … Sometimes.  
\- Well … Sometimes … yes.

MC laughed. Skye had got a point. During the way to Hogsmeade they talked about their school days, and what they find most interesting so far. Skye wanted also to hear a bit more about MC’s adventure in the cursed vault, which right now wasn’t a secret anymore anyway …  
When they reached Hogsmeade it was the time for MC to improvise, as there wasn’t anything particular he had in mind about what to do …

\- Okay MC, so where are we going ?  
\- Well, I was thinking about … going for a walk around the place …  
\- A walk ?

MC could see Skye being confused with the idea. To be fair there wasn’t really anything else on MC’s mind, so decided to tell her the whole truth. Better now than later …

\- Thing is … I was thinking about what to do together, and … I don’t think I have got any original idea. I’m sorry Skye. It’s because I don’t really know what do you like, or …

But Skye just smiled back and looked at MC.

\- Hey ! It’s ok. After all we came over here to know each other better, am I wrong ?  
\- Yeah … But I don’t want you to get bored.  
\- Is that so ? Well, let me show you a way to have fun …

Skye then dragged MC into the back alley, and looked at him seriously.

\- You have to be prepared to run if anything goes wrong.  
\- Whoooa, wait what do you mean ?  
\- You’ll see. Just be ready … Say, do you like playing with snow ?  
\- Who doesn’t … But it’s the middle of a springtime !  
\- Hoho ! That will not be a problem …

Skye went to the nearby puddle, and splashed the water on a nearby wall with a strong kick. After that she cast GLACIUS on the wall, which created a tiny spread of …

\- Snow ! Skye, that was brilliant !  
\- I know … Grab yourself a few snowballs, and come with me …

MC followed Skye steps, splashing water around, and enchanting it in order to create snowballs. After making a bunch of them they both rushed into an old building with a big hole in the roof. Skye was acting quite quickly, because the snowballs began to melt, although MC didn’t know what the plan is.

\- Wait, Skye. What is this place ?  
\- An abandoned building. I found this place when I was at first year, and wanted to hide from trouble. Come on, nobody lives over here …

MC entered the building through the backdoor, and went upstairs with Skye. The attic was very dusty and full of cobwebs, but the wide hole in the roof let the sunbeams light the whole room. Skye was already standing and looking through the hole on the main road of Hogsmeade. MC approached her, and saw people walking by …

\- Smashing ! So, lets compete !  
\- Compete ? What do you mean ?  
\- Whoever hits more people with snowballs wins !  
\- What ? Skye, you are crazy !  
\- Whoever told you otherwise has lied to you ! Get ready … Start !

And so Skye began to throw her snowballs at the walking people. Their reactions were really funny, as nobody expected a snow during a warm sunny day like that. MC decided to play along, and threw his snowballs in the citizens of Hogsmeade, who clearly had no clue what is going on. After a short while the last snowball flew through air, and Skye clearly was victorious, barely missing any throw. People were looking all over around, without a clue what was going on a minute ago, and Skye was laughing with joy.

\- Ha ! Hail to the queen ! You should see me during the winter !  
\- Ha ha. Congratulations. I have to admit, that was a lot of fun …  
\- Now you know what I like MC. Sometimes it’s fun to break the rules …

Unfortunately one of the citizens saw both of them from the street, and started the ruckus:

\- Hey ! Over there, at a’top of old Adams house ! Get those scoundrels !

A few angry people entered the house. MC wasn’t prepared for this, but Skye wasn’t panicking.

\- Oops … Plan B time. Follow me MC.

Skye went to the edge of the hole, and climbed up to the roof. MC objected.

\- Skye what are you doing ? We can fall off …  
\- It’s the only way to escape ! Come on !

Hearing the footsteps behind MC decided to follow Skye. Climbing up and balancing at the roof edge MC saw Skye running towards the next house. Without thinking much he followed her steps, and they both ran through the row of Hogsmeade houses roofs. It was dangerous, but after all … it felt just like another adventure ! Arriving at the last house on the street, Skye approached the edge of the roof.

\- Over here MC !

Skye grabbed the edge, and then put her legs on the wall, only to grab the rain pipe next to her. MC followed her carefully climbing down the building, and they both sat in someone’s yard. Tired from running away, but at the same time happy as ever.

\- Skye. That was … so dangerous, and stupid and …  
\- Don’t you dare saying you didn’t like it.  
\- I … loved it !

MC and Skye laughed. Yes, despite the fact it was a bit immature, MC and Skye were still young and it was only natural that they wanted to have some fun. Besides MC learnt a new way how to escape from foes when being in Hogsmeade.

\- That was a lot of fun MC. It’s even better than doing this alone. Thanks for competing with me !  
\- Next time prepare for the defeat !  
\- You wish !  
\- Sure I wish … Hey Skye … Whose yard is this ?  
\- Beats me. Although every time I ran through here there was nobody around. Probably an old lady lives here, and seldom looks around …

Suddenly from behind a small gate at the building side a large dog appeared, and started to growl loudly at the duo. MC was surprised, but unfortunately Skye was too:

\- Hey … who is this fellow over there ?  
\- I know as much as you MC …  
\- Blimey … So what’s your plan for now ?  
\- Plan ? Run like hell MC !

Without thinking any longer MC and Skye jumped through the fence, and began to run one more time. After crossing a few small alleys the dog was gone and it was a time to catch a breath.

\- I really hope … this is the end of trouble …  
\- I hope so too …  
\- Uh … Now I think it’s the time for the second part of my plan …  
\- Being ?  
\- I was thinking about taking you for a butterbeer after the walk …  
\- You don’t need to repeat that twice. Don’t know about you, but I’m thirsty …  
\- Great. Let’s go then !

And so the next two hours MC and Skye spent together in the Three Broomsticks, drinking butterbeer and talking about many things. MC got to know Skye a bit better, hearing a few stories from her childhood, when she was learning how to fly a broom, going to a first match, and her rivalry with cousins. She really spent most of her life in the air. On the other hand she prefers to spend time alone too. The Quidditch stadium is the place where she feels alive. Despite her being quite small, she doesn’t like to stay long in tiny places, and needs often to catch some fresh air.  
After another hour two of them were a bit tired after today’s events. The evening came making the Hogsmeade all lit up, and more of the patrons and students came to attend the place. Skye was still smiling, sipping slowly her butterbeer.

\- Okay MC, I guess I will finish this, and we can go back … I still have to write a letter …  
\- Wait, weren’t you suppose to do this yesterday ?  
\- I was but … Honestly I couldn’t focus at all. I preferred to think about today …  
\- Really ?  
\- Yes. You know … You are the first boy I ever went to a date with … And I liked it …

Skye blushed a bit, but continued straight after:

\- So … I hope we could come here again … Sometime …  
\- I … uh, sure !  
\- Smashing ! Having fun together is much better than alone ! Cheers to that MC !  
\- Cheers !

MC and Skye hit their mugs, and finished their butterbeer. MC left a few sickles on the table, and they both left towards the castle. When they both arrived at Hogwarts, it was already quite late, and already past the dinner time.

\- Oh no, I forgot about it …   
\- Are you hungry MC ?  
\- Honestly ? I am …  
\- Let’s go back to the common room, I may have a solution …

After arriving in the common room, Skye went to the bedroom and after a while she appeared with something in her hand.

\- Catch !

Skye threw a red ball that happened to be an apple. MC caught it, and took a bite. It tasted delicious.

\- It’s not much, but that’s all I have. I like to take an extra one for the evening.  
\- Thanks … It’s great. Maybe you want to share it ?  
\- No, I’m okay. Sorry to leave you like that, but I really have to finish writing …  
\- Sure. Good luck this time.  
\- I hope so … Somewhat I feel I may not be able to after today … Good night MC.

Skye left into her bedroom leaving MC alone with a few other students being focused on the game of exploding snap. MC finished the apple thinking about today with Skye.   
It was really something new in MC’s life. Skye may be a bit reckless, but MC wasn’t any better in this very matter. She knew how to have fun, and how to share – either her time and memories, or even small things like this apple MC just ate. The new relationship that just began was something MC was clearly waiting for …  
The question remains – what’s next ? Where to plan the next date, how to surprise Skye by some time, and how will their relation look like after the Quidditch trainings would be over for the summer break … Those were the questions MC had yet to wait, to know the answer. Being tired MC realised it was already time to go to the bed. Before closing his eyes MC thought one last time about Skye, and dreamt about flying together over the Black Lake …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * After reading this chapter please proceed to chapter 6A in order to continue the chosen story


	6. Chapter 5B

The next day MC spent with head in the clouds. Most of the time thinking about the possible new relation to come. Since it was the day after match, trainings weren’t planned for the next few days, so MC had the whole afternoon to think about what was important right now – namely, who does he like most ?

MC found himself a quiet place nearby Hagrid’s Hut, and began to reminiscent the past few days that happened. Thinking about them there seemed to be only one girl that really caught his attention for longer. And that girl was Erika Rath.  
At first one could say that she probably has got no feelings at all, and is another meathead, who uses force as a solution for everything. But there was something intriguing in her, that got MC thinking – maybe she really isn’t a bad person ? Just a bit quiet, and sometimes not really paying attention to her surroundings … Another thing was her appearance – she was older than MC, and already better built than other girls he knew. That was something really appealing to MC, and something he felt even better, when she accidentally felt on top of him a few days ago …  
While MC didn’t really knew Erika, he knew that she really intrigued him like no other girl in Hogwarts. And right now his goal would be to change this. As they say “curiosity is a first step to the hell”, but he didn’t care. MC wanted to know her better, and decided to start right away. But at the same time … where should he start ?

The only thing MC knew about Erika was the fact she is a Ravenclaw student, and with that MC tried his luck during the dinner time by looking at the Ravenclaw table. Sadly, she was nowhere to be found, but at the same moment a familiar black guy showed up, and this was a chance for MC to get some informations …

\- Hey Andre ! Mind if I join you for tonight ?  
\- Hey MC ! Sure … Although I’d prefer to dine with you dressed more properly …  
\- Oh come on …  
\- Haha, just joking. Okay, be my guest.

With that words MC sat next to Andre and they both began to eat their dinner.

\- So, at first congratulations on winning the match MC ! You know that this means we will meet at the Quidditch field quite soon …  
\- Sure I do. And I hope it would be an interesting match.  
\- Certainly ! But I have to admit you absolutely smashed them ! I heard it was a result of a great team play.  
\- Well, it was a new strategy that worked out well. That’s all … But that’s not really what I meant to talk about. You seem to get along well with Erika Rath.  
\- Huh ? Yes, I do MC. We are teammates, so it shouldn’t surprise you.  
\- You know what I mean. I saw two of you spend time together and talking a lot. And she clearly isn’t the talkative type …  
\- You got a point there. I don’t know why is that … But most often we talk about the matches. She really feels the responsibility of being a beater, and wants to help the team as good as possible.  
\- Oh … So you talk about Quidditch most of the time ?  
\- Sure thing that not only. To be fair she even mentioned you once … But changed a subject immediately.

MC wasn’t expecting this answer.

\- Really ? She mentioned me ?  
\- Yes. She told me you had some sort of misunderstanding lately, but wasn’t willing to give me any details.  
\- Oh well … It was a misunderstanding after all Andre … But I would like to know her a bit better …  
\- Well sadly I can’t really help you. I don’t really know that much about her, as we seldom talk about ourselves. Besides I don’t think she would be happy about me telling you details. I guess it’s best to try and talk with her.  
\- That’s the thing. I don’t know how to start … I know that I’d probably be greeted with more silence.  
\- Aha ! Here I can give you a tip. At first I also had problems communicating with her, but now I know that you need to calm down. She doesn’t like to talk when emotions take place.  
\- Huh ? Well, when you put it like that …  
\- It does make sense, right ? Many times people keep calling her names, and it’s only natural she doesn’t want to talk with them after that.  
\- Or maybe fight them would be a better term …  
\- Now MC ! I know that she is a strong girl, but she really doesn’t look after fights all the time. Sometimes it’s just the only solution.

MC slowly started to portray Erika Rath with the newly acquired informations. It all made sense when you think about it that way … And it doesn’t hurt to try, MC thought …

\- Thanks Andre. Now to find her …  
\- I doubt you’d be that lucky tonight. Evenings she tends to spend time in her room. You may try tomorrow after the lunch, as she usually eats over there.  
\- I’ll try. And by the way … Do you think that she may like me … ?  
\- Aha ! So that’s what it’s all about ! Don’t worry MC. I know you a bit by now, you are a good chap. Just like I said, be gentle and everything should work out fine.  
\- Thanks again for your word of advice Andre ! I guess tomorrow we’ll find out …  
\- No problem. And … Good luck MC ! You will probably need it …

Andre laughed, while MC finished his meal and decided to go back to the common room. Being even more intrigued after hearing about Erika from Andre, MC began to think what may be going on with her. Maybe she really isn’t as bad as most people see her ? MC barely knew her by now, but even though he knew one thing – the key to understand her better is surely to know her better at first. With that thought MC went to the bed, and started to plan everything for tomorrow.

***

The next day MC went swiftly through the lessons, and went to the Great Hall during the lunchtime. There was still no sign of Erika, so MC decided to eat first. The plan was quite simple – let’s wait until she finishes her meal, and after that ask her out. And of course – while trying to be calm and gentle …  
After another few minutes a large girl appeared in the entrance, pushing a few of the students away, after which she began to eat her meal. MC knew that this is the right moment, and exit the Great Hall, only to see her coming out a few minutes later. She noticed MC, and MC knew that this was the right moment – let’s do it …

\- Um … Hey Erika …  
\- …

She stopped in front of MC and looked at him. MC trying to be calm continued:

\- So … I thought maybe we could talk for a bit … If you are not doing anything right now …  
\- About what ?

MC was surprised to hear the answer. So Andre was right. This may work out.

\- You know … We can talk about Quidditch … But also I wanted to talk about … Ourselves …

Erika clearly had to take a few seconds to get the message from MC. But after that she suddenly became a bit sad … What was going on ? Before MC could ask her, she replied:

\- I don’t want to talk.  
\- But … why ? What happened ?

Erika didn’t replied to that. Instead she ignored MC and went out of the castle. Something was clearly on her mind, because of her sudden change … But what was that ? MC decided that he can’t give up that easily, and decided to tail her, and see where is she going.

After passing by the courtyard Erika head into the lake shore. MC was carefully following her, trying not to be seen. Going through the patch nearby large pine trees MC saw her finally stopping nearby the shore, and sitting on a large rock. She looked at the calm water, and the gentle breeze moved her blonde hair. MC thought to himself – boy, she really looks nice … despite her lack of smile …  
But suddenly she became even more upset, and eventually hid her face in hands. MC heard her silent cry, and was unsure what to do. He really wanted to comfort her, because seeing her sad made MC feel even more unusual than before … Why is she crying ? What was going on ? A mystery followed by another mystery … How often does she come over here alone ? MC really wanted to approach her, and give her a hug …

Suddenly MC realised, that it’s probably not the best idea to expose himself. She would probably get really angry, and things would only turn even worse. With that in mind he tried to back out, but suddenly he tripped and fell on the ground. Unfortunately Erika heard it, and approached MC. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, but now instead of being sad … being raged.

\- What are you doing here ?  
\- I … I didn’t knew you were here … Sorry …  
\- I told you I don’t want to talk. Come here.

MC tried to back out of this situation, but sadly Erika was faster. She grabbed MC and lifted him, only to give him a punch in the face, and a following one in the guts. MC felt the pain from the hit – she really was strong. After that she threw him away, and he landed nearby the big pine tree having additional needles stuck in his school robe. Erika looked at MC from the top with a serious face:

\- You won’t tell anyone about this.  
\- Oww … I … Sure I will not …  
\- If you do I won’t go easy on you next time.  
\- Erika … I’m sorry I followed you … But I really had no bad intentions …

But Erika wiped her tears out, and then gave MC a hand. MC wasn’t sure what she is planning to do next, but decided to give her a hand anyway. She grabbed it, and helped MC to get up. MC looked at her, and saw that her anger was slowly going away. They both looked at each other for a minute, and eventually she was calm again. And so was MC. Suddenly they both realised, that they are still holding their hands, and let go of the grip. Erika looked at MC once again – her anger was somewhat gone. MC was still unsure what she is up to, but after a while she finally spoke:

\- I guess I see you next time.  
\- Oh … So, aren’t you angry at me … ?  
\- I am. And you still won’t tell anyone. But I can see you won’t give up easily.  
\- Okay … I just hope you won’t beat me up next time like that … ?  
\- It depends on you. Goodbye.

Erika turned around and walked towards the castle. Still feeling the impact of her punches MC decided to rest for a while nearby the lake, and then eventually go back. Sitting nearby the lake shore MC thought about what happened a minute ago. Sure, it wasn’t pleasant at all to be wrecked by her, but to be fair MC really was asking for it, following her into this place when she clearly didn’t wanted to … Plus after he apologised, she wasn’t trying to hurt him anymore … Maybe he decided to act too quickly ? A better opportunity for a meeting would certainly turn things better way next time …  
Next time. That was it. She agreed to see MC one more time ! Probably the best moment to do so would be after another Quidditch practice. And since those would start soon, MC would have a great opportunity. Right now it was best to go back into the castle, and talk with Andre about today’s date.

During the dinner Erika was again nowhere to be found, but MC quickly saw Andre and decided to approach him once again. Seeing MC with a bruise on his face he looked with compassion:

\- Hey MC. You don’t have to tell me how it went. I can already see it …  
\- Uh … Well it wasn’t that bad …  
\- Come on, I can see it with a naked eye. I guess you weren’t gentle like I told you to be …  
\- I was … But then … Oh well, let’s just say I screwed up a bit.  
\- Ouch. So does this mean that it’s over ?  
\- Surprisingly not. She agreed to meet together again.

Now Andre was really surprised.

\- Really ? Well MC … I can’t say I know her much, but honestly I didn’t see that coming …  
\- Me neither. I guess that somewhat I did good …  
\- Good ? More like you hit the spot MC ! I have never seen her out with any boy. They are all probably too scared ha !  
\- Seriously ? But what about you Andre ?  
\- Ah, don’t mind us. We are good buddies, but more important – we are teammates. It’s not like I’d be scared to ask her out or something …  
\- Come on. Admit it, you’d be scared too.

MC and Andre laughed.

\- Okay, maybe a bit. But that’s not it. She really isn’t my type. I prefer other girls …

Saying that Andre looked into a familiar girl with red hair sitting a few tables away. After a moment of daydreaming Andre returned back to talk with MC:

\- Anyway … Good luck with a new relation MC. And don’t screw up again !  
\- Somewhat I’m not planning to. Thanks for all your advices Andre !  
\- Be my guest. I’d always be happy to help you. Outside Quidditch match that is !

They both laughed again. MC finished the dinner, and decided to rest a bit. His stomach was still feeling a bit beaten up, so for the rest of the evening it would be best to just stay in bed. Arriving at the bedroom MC changed his clothes, and after evening prayer, he felt onto the bed and began to think about today’s bittersweet encounter …  
It was really something new in MC’s life. Erika may be a quiet and indelicate person, but maybe it was someone who MC needed in his life ? After all he is trying to be delicate when it comes to his friends, and sometimes talks even too much. As they say “opposites do attract”. The new relationship that just began was something MC was clearly waiting for …  
The question remains – what’s next ? Where should they meet again ? How to start a conversation and finally know something more about her ? And how will their relation look like later on … Those were the questions MC had yet to wait, to know the answer. Being tired MC realised it was already time to sleep. Before closing his eyes MC thought one last time about Erika, and dreamt about her sitting nearby the lake shore – again with her blonde hair being torn by wind, but this time she was smiling …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * After reading this chapter please proceed to chapter 6B in order to continue the chosen story


	7. Chapter 5C

The next day MC spent with head in the clouds. Most of the time thinking about the possible new relation to come. Since it was the day after match, trainings weren’t planned for the next few days, so MC had the whole afternoon to think about what was important right now – namely, who does he like most ?

MC decided to spend some time in the Great Hall, and gather his thoughts. But even though encounters with Skye and Erika were something new in his life, he wasn’t really looking forward to ruin the competition because of the relationships with other players. If something wouldn’t turn out well with Skye, the atmosphere in team would be ruined. And if something would go bad with Erika, she could kill him during the match…  
The fact that MC found himself as a Quidditch player so easily was mostly because he valued the rules of the sport world. The fair play competition was the true spirit of the rivalry that got MC into playing in the first place. It would be very immature of MC to ruin it all, only to get into a relation with a girl. Thinking about it MC decided that it would be best to keep the ties with Skye on the same level as he used to do – she is his friend and a partner on a Quidditch pitch. Same goes for Erika Rath. Maybe she isn’t really his friend, but MC never excluded an opportunity to befriend her – but only befriend. Also they will remain enemies, but only during matches. That was the decision MC made ultimately – to separate his private life from the sport.

When the time for the dinner has come, MC was eating alone, thinking about the upcoming trainings. Suddenly he was surprised with a familiar voice:

\- Hey MC. May I join you … ?

It was Penny. She was standing next to MC with her share of shepherd’s pie. MC could use some company after being alone for the most of the day, so without thinking much he moved to the side.

\- Sure. Come take a seat.

Penny sat quite close to MC and smiled to him. MC thought that he really likes the way she smiles. It really suits her overall appearance.

\- So … Thanks for coming with me yesterday … I had fun with you …  
\- Yes, it was fun. You were right Penny. I should attend those after-parties more often .  
\- Uh … If you’d feel like it, I can come with you again …  
\- Why not. Thanks for the idea Penny. It’s better to have you by my side on a party like this.

Hearing this Penny blushed and looked at MC with her sweet eyes.

\- Ohh … Really ?  
\- Sure. You are my friend Penny. I always like to spend time with you !  
\- Ah … Sure, I’m your friend MC …

Smile on Penny’s face has distinguished in one moment. Although she still looked at MC.

\- Say … I saw you walking back to the castle with Skye a few days ago …  
\- Oh this. Well we spend some time together after the training.  
\- Yeah. But … do you like her … ?  
\- Well I think I do …

At this moment Penny was clearly very sad, but MC continued without noticing it:

\- … but only as a teammate. We work together on a field, and that’s all. It’s funny you are asking, because I thought about it today, and I decided that I have to separate Quidditch world from my own private relations. I won’t be going into any relationships with any Quidditch players. This could ruin the spirit, and I don’t want that …

While MC continued, Penny was slowly recovering her smile. After a moment MC realised that she is staring at him with hands supporting her head and having a wide smile on her face.

\- Huh ? Penny, have I said something wrong ?  
\- No. I have to say, that is very mature of you. I’m happy … that you want to focus on the sport, that is.  
\- Thanks … Well I just hope I’m not making a mistake …  
\- No ! You surely are not ! Believe me … I know what I’m saying …  
\- Well to be fair, you must know a lot about Quidditch. Maybe not as much as McNully, but still much more than me.  
\- You sure are correct. Ask me anything you want ! I mean … about Quidditch.

And so MC and Penny kept talking during the rest of the dinner time, and the rest of an evening. Penny being herself also had to start gossiping, which at some point was even enjoyable a bit. After she finished talking about her latest discovery about romance of two students MC realised, that only both of them remained in the Great Hall.

\- Wow Penny … Time sure flies fast …  
\- Yeah … I also haven’t noticed. I guess we have to go …  
\- Okay. By the way, do you really think I made a good decision ? About not getting involved …  
\- I’m more than sure you do MC …

Penny looked at MC, and he could see how her eyes are shining when she looks at him. Maybe she was right ? MC knew her for some time, and knew that she can be trusted. After a while they both went out of the Great Hall, and were about to part ways, when Penny stopped for a moment.

\- Say MC … Are you doing anything particular tomorrow … ?  
\- Besides lessons ? Quidditch trainings haven’t still started, so not really. Why do you ask ?  
\- Well … I thought maybe you’d want to go out ? You see … I wanted to check one place, but I don’t want to go alone …

MC thought about it, and since he wasn’t really planning anything for the afternoon he replied quickly:

\- Sure Penny. You can count on me.

Penny was clearly happy after hearing this answer. She smiled and approached MC.

\- That’s great ! I’d pick you up from the Great Hall after the lessons.  
\- I’ll be waiting then. So … See you tomorrow !  
\- See you … And good night MC.

Penny walked away to the common room. MC wandered around the castle for a while longer, and eventually decided to head to the bedroom too. Thinking about the evening spent with Penny MC thought, that she is probably right. No point in having relationships inside the Quidditch world. Even though the overall idea was tempting it would probably end up even worse. MC knew that he can trust Penny about this matter. She loves the gossip, and probably knows a lot about relationships. She is also MC’s good friend … Even though MC didn’t felt the time flow it was already very late at night, and suddenly without noticing he felt asleep.

***

The next day MC tried to focus a bit on the lectures, because due to the intense trainings he was getting a bit afraid about his grades. Fortunately he still remembered a thing or two, and had not got any bigger problems. MC knew that Penny is a good student, especially when it comes to the potions, and so didn’t wanted to stand out too much – even though he was additionally playing Quidditch. After the rest of the lessons were over MC rushed to the Great Hall, and met a girl with blonde hair over there …

\- Hey MC ! Ready to go ?  
\- Hey Penny. Sure I am, although I’m not sure where are we going …  
\- I’ll tell you on the way. Let’s go !

Penny led MC through the Courtyard up to the edge of Forbidden Forest. Seeing this MC stopped for a while.

\- Wait Penny, are we going over there ?  
\- Yes. I know we shouldn’t but … it’s important.  
\- Is this really that important ?  
\- Well it is. But it’s not far away. I know that there is a rose field inside of the forest, and I need a few petals of a black rose. Those do not grow anywhere over here, so I have to go there. To be honest … I was a bit scared to go on my own, but having you with me … I feel like I have nothing to worry about.

Penny looked at MC. He could sense that this is really important for her. Walking inside the Forbidden Forest wasn’t the best thing to do, because they could easily get in trouble. But at the other hand … It’s not far away, and they will be over there only for some time …

\- Okay Penny. After all, what friends are for. Lead the way !

Penny happily entered the forest with MC being right beside her. The atmosphere inside the forest was always different, and even in the most sunny day only a dim light went through the thick tree crowns. Penny was actually getting a bit nervous, so MC thought it would be best to encourage her somehow … The best idea that came up to his mind was to keep talking:

\- Hey Penny … Say, why is this black rose so special ?  
\- Have you ever seen one by yourself ?  
\- No, but …  
\- Exactly. It’s so rare, that it’s really difficult to obtain them. Sure, there are a few wizards with huge knowledge about herbology, and they know how to grow one, but sadly it’s too expensive … The wild ones grow only in places like the one we are going to visit.  
\- Okay … To be honest I never thought about the roses holding any magical abilities …  
\- Roses are magical in themselves. Although dark red ones are probably the most beautiful, I myself prefer white … I know that their colours do represent something, but I don’t really care. Beatrice would disagree with me right away !  
\- Beatrice ? Who is she ?  
\- My younger sister. She will be attending Hogwarts in the next few years. She already heard about you, and guess what – she is already a fan of yours !  
\- Really ? You told her about me ?  
\- Sure I did …

Penny turned her head around and winked. MC smiled, and thought to himself that word do surely spread fast. What else would you expect from a gossip loving girl ? But it wasn’t anything bad. It was nice of her to say a word to her sister about a friend she has …

A few moments later they both arrived at the place, and both of them were stunned by the amount of roses growing at this place. The whole field was covered with various bushes giving all varieties of colours. But only the one set in the middle grew black roses. Unfortunately no patch led to the middle, and the way onwards was obstructed by spiky bushes.

\- I have to say … It looks gorgeous. But how are we going to get inside ?  
\- Let’s try using some spells first …

And so Penny took her wand and cast DIFFINDO on the nearest bush. It worked – the bush collapsed, and created a space they could step into, but suddenly the nearby bushes grew their branches and blocked the way again.

\- Oh no … It seems like those are not normal roses …

Messing with another spells gave no results. Penny was slowly losing hope, but suddenly MC realised one thing. After you exclude what’s impossible only the possible is being left. And so – going through the bushes would cause them to have puncture wounds, so it’s not the good idea. Using spells to make their way into the black rose failed too. But there was one more way they could reach this bush. MC knew what they need. He quickly raised his wand and said:

\- ACCIO BROOM !  
\- Huh ? What are you doing MC ?

After a minute a broom flew from the castle, and MC mounted it. Penny was still unsure what is going on, so MC explained:

\- Come on, we can fit on the broom together.  
\- But why ?  
\- It’s the only way we can reach the black rose !

Penny suddenly realised the plan. She mounted the broom, and grabbed MC from the back. After she was ready MC pushed away from the ground, and they both flew above the rose bushes. MC slowly approached the bush, and floated in mid-air, giving Penny the opportunity to cut a few petals. When she was ready, MC turned around and asked:

\- Ready for a quicker way back ?  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- Just hold on tight !

While saying this MC pointed the broom up, and they both flew above the Forbidden Forest. From up in the air MC saw the castle, and the Quidditch stadium, and head directly there. Penny was hugging MC from behind tightly. After a while she said:

\- We did it ! Thank you MC !  
\- No problem. It wasn’t that difficult after all. And my flying skills paid off again !  
\- Say … Can I ask you about one more thing for me ?  
\- What is it ?  
\- Can we … Fly together for a bit longer ?  
\- Oh … Why, sure. I guess it’s normal you like flying, as every Quidditch fan probably does !  
\- Yes … I like it …

MC decided to fly around the Hogwarts Grounds, took also some time to fly above the Black Lake, and after some time they finally returned to the Quidditch stadium, where MC had to put the school broom away. Penny was waiting for MC, and they both returned to the castle together. MC had a great time talking with her about potions, and learnt a few new things, that might happen to be useful. They both arrived just about for the dinner time, but Penny wasn’t going to eat.

\- What’s the matter Penny ? Not hungry ?  
\- It’s not that … I should go and work with the potion. The petals works best if not a lot of time happened between harvesting and brewing. Sorry …  
\- Hey, don’t worry about it. After all this was our main goal for today. Good luck with brewing !  
\- I guess I’d take away the sandwich and go … Thank you very much MC. You really helped me a lot …  
\- Anytime. I know you would do the same for me.  
\- I would MC. Bye.

Penny looked at MC one last time, and walked away. MC was happy about another successful adventure, but at the same time was hungry like a wolf. After eating more than usual, decided to head back to the common room. There wasn’t much to do on evening, so MC decided to grab some notes, and study for a bit before going to sleep. In the meantime thoughts about today interrupted the process sometimes.  
It was a really important decision so far in MC’s life. Penny was right – he shouldn’t get involved in relationships inside the Quidditch. The day they spent gathering the black rose only has proven, that MC can still spend good time with his friends. Especially with Penny. MC always enjoyed her company, and was always happy when he saw her smiling … Guess that’s how a friendship works. It’s different with everyone, and the one with Penny brings him the most joy so far.  
The question remains – what’s next ? MC still didn’t had any opportunity to be with any girl. And even though there still was time for relationships MC was thinking about how it is. First dates, going out … It can be so stressful ! Those were the questions MC had yet to wait, to know the answer. Being tired MC realised it was already time to go to the bed. Before closing his eyes MC thought one last time about today’s adventure, and dreamt about Penny standing on the field, being surrounded by beautiful roses …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * After reading this chapter please proceed to chapter 6C in order to continue the chosen story


	8. Chapter 6A

MC woke up the next day with the fresh head. Yesterday was really filled with new experiences and the fact it was only the beginning made MC even happier. Those few hours spent with Skye sure would be memorable, this girl really knows how to have fun. Already making plans for the future meetings MC realised that he should also focus on the Quidditch. This was the last training-free day, and since tomorrow the hard work would begin again.

Still it was a whole afternoon to spend, and MC wanted to plan things a bit better for the next time he and Skye would meet. Going for the breakfast he still had his head in the clouds, and upon arriving there, slowly eating his scrambled eggs someone approached him …

\- Hey MC. Something the matter ?

It was Orion along with McNully, who looked at MC. Suddenly he realised that half of his breakfast landed on his trousers and floor. Being a bit embarrassed he stood up, and tried to gather his thoughts:

\- Hey … Ah … Um … yes, it’s perfectly fine !  
\- Are you sure ? That’s not very good thing to do, litter with the food …  
\- No … Yes … I mean …  
\- Come on MC, I can see with 96.7% success rate that something is bothering you. Tell us !  
\- Well … Okay, there IS something on my mind. But honestly, I’d prefer to talk with you elsewhere.  
\- You may be right. This area isn’t really suitable for difficult conversations. How about we meet afternoon in the changing tent ? I guess there would be nobody around to interrupt us.  
\- Count me in Orion ! And how about you MC ?

MC thought about it for a moment. Meeting with his good mates wouldn’t be a bad thing. Maybe they would help him with planning. Besides … He really didn’t had any better plans for the afternoon, so …

\- Yeah, it’s a good idea. Thanks Orion !  
\- To be honest I could use a break too. Trainings start tomorrow, not today.  
\- Brilliant ! So I guess we see you later MC !  
\- We do … And in the meantime … Try not to waste any more of this fine breakfast.

MC got back to his plate, and carefully ate the remaining eggs. Thinking about Orion it was obvious he is somewhat interested in Bean, although they both won’t admit that … Their game can be funny sometimes, although MC still remembered that Orion is the captain of the team, and it’s best for all of them not to let anyone else know about their relationship.  
But regarding Murphy McNully was a bigger mystery. He probably never even considered having a girlfriend, unless she would be a Quidditch freak, like he is. Maybe this is also a way to go, since they are still very young …

Afternoon lessons came to an end, and MC headed straight into the changing tent. Fortunately Orion was right, and there was nobody else around there, so they had the whole place for themselves. There was already a table set-up for their meeting, with some butterbeers, and a few bags of snacks. MC called out for both of them, but strangely there was nobody around, so eventually decided to sit down and wait. McNully arrived a few minutes later, and looked at the table with happiness.

\- Hey MC … Rileys ! My favourite ! Orion surely knows what’s good. But where is he ?  
\- Hey McNully. Beats me. When I arrived everything was set like this …  
\- Well, maybe something important happened. Never mind. Say, are there roast beef flavour by a chance …

Before MC could object Murphy grabbed a bag of crisps, and began to scarf down the snacks by himself. MC wanted to wait for Orion, so decided to talk first with Murphy.

\- Say … Do you have any experience with girls … ?  
\- Weef guwfs ? Waf do yoo meen ?  
\- Easy McNully ! Finish eating first !  
\- Munch … That’s better. What do you mean with girls ?  
\- You know … Have you ever been with any girl in a relationship … ?  
\- Ah, you mean this way ! I’m very happy to say to you that … I have not !

MC was surprised, while Murphy continued to eat the crisps.

\- Why are you so happy about that ?  
\- Why ? Because this proves that I’m a professional with 99.9% diligence !  
\- Uh … But why ? I mean, you can still be a professional and be in a relationship …  
\- Well maybe … But then there would be a 46.9% chances of me being distracted by her constantly … And then followed by another 15.1% in case she gets angry at me … And then …  
\- Okay, okay I feel you. It’s not the right moment I assume …  
\- Precisely ! But to be fair I had experienced dating. And it was quite a pleasant experience.  
\- Well, so you are not that green after all. Will you tell me about it ?  
\- To a friend ? Always. I know I can depend on you when it comes to the secrets. I assume you will keep this one as well ?  
\- You have my solemn word.

Murphy took a breath, opened one butterbeer, and began the story.

\- So … It took place after one of the matches. There was one girl who sat beside me the whole season … And after that match she approached me, and asked me whether I’d like to go out with her … And when I agreed she was very happy, and smiled widely …

MC already regret asking Murphy about it, but continued to listen to the rather long story.

\- … and then she took my hand, and looked into my eyes … and then she walked back by my side …

Trying his best not to fall asleep MC still continued to listen to the story.

\- … and then she asked me whether it was about the apple pie she baked for me … But I said that’s not it. And there weren’t any more dates.  
\- Huh ? But why ?  
\- I already told you. I can’t be distracted by a relation with a girl. Every time I’m in the comment booth I have to focus on the match. Imagine slipping something stupid during the match like “Hey Betty, nice to see you”. She was very sad, but I didn’t wanted to make her sad, so I promised that we may try one more time. After I finish Hogwarts, and find myself a job I dream about.  
\- Really ? That’s quite a long time …  
\- Yeah, but at the other hand …  
\- What is it ?

This time Murphy’s face become very serious.

\- This would be a good test. It’s not a secret I’m a disabled wizard. Nobody really knows how to treat this … curse of mine … And the feelings may extinguish very quickly. If I ever find someone who would really wish to be by my side, I guess only time will tell whether she would be telling the truth.  
\- Oh … Well …

MC thought about the meaning of the words Murphy has said. It all made sense. It was a sad, but true story many disabled wizards and witches had to deal with. But Murphy quickly got back into his usual happy self.

\- Enough of that ! I think I can hear someone approaching …

And after a while Orion entered the tent. Surprisingly his outfit was completely wet.

\- Orion ! What happened ?  
\- It was … One of those situations …

MC felt straight away that it was one of those situations … with Bean, and decided not to ask further. But Murphy was very curious about it, and couldn’t stop asking Orion.

\- Come on ! It’s only us over here. I already told MC a story from my life, and I’m willing to repeat it to you with all the details …  
\- NO ! I mean … Uh …  
\- It’s okay MC. I think McNully is right. No need to repeat your story by the way. After all nothing really that bad happened. I just need to get dressed in something else, I don’t want to catch a cold …

And so Orion went to the back, and returned wearing his Quidditch outfit. MC and Murphy laughed.

\- Ha, I didn’t know this is supposed to be an official meeting …  
\- Cut it out you two. Unless you don’t want to know what happened.  
\- Okay, you got us. Shoot !  
\- I will. But first …

Orion opened a bottle of butterbeer, and looked at the scattered empty bags of crisps.

\- I guess it was too difficult for you to wait for me …  
\- Sorry Orion … I just love them ! Thank you for fetching those ones !  
\- Ah well … At least you left the tomato sauce ones. But anyway … I wanted to cheer for the victory … And for the friendship.  
\- Cheers !

Three of them cheered and drank a bit of butterbeer. Orion sat and began to tell his story.

\- So … I prepared everything, but I forgot to bring something else. When I was on my way I accidentally stumbled upon Bean … And we talked for a bit on our way. I’m not sure how it happened, but we end up nearby the Black Lake …  
\- Okay … But why were you wet ?  
\- There has been a problem … Suddenly … By pure accident … We happened to lie down on an ant dwelling …

MC and Murphy barely fought the laugh, but continued to listen to the story.

\- … and so the quickest way of getting rid of unwanted guests was to jump into the lake. And we did … This is how it was …  
\- And it took you that much time to go over there ?  
\- Well … It’s not about me, but Bean was thrilled, so I had to comfort her a bit, and walk back to the castle …  
\- Okay I understand. Orion … I can already see you two like each other.  
\- What ? We do … But … As a teammates that is. And you know this.

MC knew that Orion wouldn’t tell even them about his attract towards Bean – and vice versa … There was no point asking further, so MC decided to continue himself.

\- I know Orion. No more questions. I guess it’s time I would tell a story.  
\- Well, this is mostly why we gathered over here. So we are all ears.

MC grabbed a bag of salt and vinegar crisps, and began to tell them with unease:

\- Thing is … I think I like Skye.  
\- So what’s the big deal ? I like her too. Don’t know about Orion though …  
\- I … Well, let’s just say we cooperate together.  
\- Okay, I get it. But I think I like her a bit more …

Now both of them became really curious. But at the same time they remain serious.

\- Ahem. So, do you wish to know my opinion on this ?  
\- Yes Orion. But also … I’m not sure what to do next.  
\- Let’s start with the fact … I can’t really encourage the relationship inside the team …

Orion blushed for a bit, and even though MC knew about his relation with Bean, he had to admit, that he is really trying not to show it around.

\- … but at the same time … I can’t really tell you what to do outside the field. We don’t really get along well, but if this is what makes both of you happy … I guess you should try your luck ! Just don’t forget one thing – on the field, we are still a team …  
\- Thanks Orion … How about you McNully ?  
\- You know my opinion about relations so far. But I am who I am … And you probably have different needs than me. She is one tough girl on the field, but I can’t tell much about her outside the game …  
\- I get it … But at the same time I don’t really know where to take her next time … I would like to have an original date with her …  
\- Well … I’m not an expert MC, but I think that you know her the best among us by now. And I think you should know what does she like. Say, haven’t you two went out already ?  
\- We did Orion. Before the match I went on a first date with her. And we had fun flying on the brooms together …  
\- Aha ! This is something I can encourage … A bit more. After all flying is a crucial part of the Quidditch …  
\- You mean I should ask her to fly around together one more time ?  
\- Why not ? If you had fun with her, you will have it again. Of course up until some point, but since it was only the first time …  
\- Mmmkay … What do you think McNully ?  
\- What Orion says … Does hold water. After all many Quidditch strategies are being used for centuries, and still do work. How much dating can be different ? Maybe 32.2% … Depending on the weather conditions …

MC thought about it, and reminiscent time spent with Skye flying above the Black Lake. It was a great time they both had … Maybe they are right? Soon there would be an occasion to find out …

\- Thank you guys. I think I know what to do now. Wish me luck soon …  
\- I just expect you to attend trainings like you did up until now. We are getting closer to the final match. And this is a great opportunity for us …  
\- Well … I should be neutral, but … I also root for the victory. As always. Cheers gentleman !

After finishing their butterbeers MC decided to go back into the castle, while Orion and Murphy discussed their visions for upcoming match. It was really no point in participating in those meetings, as both of them always shared different ideas and tactics. But the meeting was really something MC needed. Skye loves flying on the broom, and she would probably like to visit the top of the hill again …  
Although it was evening it was still bright around, since summer was approaching the Hogwarts Castle. Arriving at the training grounds MC saw a familiar figure on the broom … It was Skye with a first year student, who struggled on his broom. MC decided to hide and watch the scene while Skye was explaining something to the callow student:

\- Try to remain steady, when you are on the broom. Wiggling around won’t help you …  
\- I’m trying … But I don’t think I can do it … Madam Hooch would be disappointed again …  
\- Hey … Believe in yourself. You don’t have to success at first. Sometimes it takes more tries … Sometimes even a hundred of them. But after you fall hundreds of times, you will eventually start realising how this works …

Skye looked at the student very calmly, and he eventually started to float on his broom on his own. Nervousness on his face was slowly wiping away, and suddenly he realised he is flying slowly around on his own. Unfortunately for him this caused to lose focus, and he felt down. Skye approached him, but he was happy as ever.

\- I did it !  
\- Told you. Just believe in yourself next time. It will be no different than here.  
\- I will try … Thank you ! You are the best !  
\- Ha ! Sure I am. But that doesn’t mean you can’t be really good too ! Keep practising mate.

Skye flew away towards the Quidditch stadium, while the young student was happily mounting his broom and trying again. MC decided to approach him and ask about the situation from a minute ago:

\- Hey, mind if I ask you something ?  
\- Oh, you are MC ! Nice to meet you. What’s up ?  
\- What were you doing over here with Skye ?  
\- Ah … Well it’s a bit embarrassing but I have got problems with flying on the broom. It was almost a whole year, and I still haven’t even flew for a short distance. Madam Hooch instructed me to train, but I had really no idea how to do it … Skye saw me trying over here and helped me out…  
\- Huh … ?  
\- Yes. She is so great ! Since today I will try my best to become the good flyer ! If you stumble upon her say I’m really grateful !

MC left the training grounds, and during the rest of the evening thought about Skye. He wasn’t aware that underneath the tough girl attitude she has got a softer side, and a good heart. She could’ve easily ignore that callow student, or even laugh him out, but instead she decided to lend him a hand … Just like it was with MC when they were flying over the Black Lake. Yet another surprise to see about Skye … MC was now more than sure he wants to date Skye, and to spend his free time with her. Slowly he felt like they are getting closer to each other. Sitting by his window he looked at the Black Lake, and a large hill on the other side, and thought about getting over there soon with a small girl, who has a big heart …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * After reading this chapter please proceed to 7A in order to continue your story.


	9. Chapter 6B

MC woke up the next day with the fresh head. Yesterday was really filled with new experiences and the fact it was only the beginning made MC even happier. The bruises were almost gone, and thoughts about Erika intrigued MC even more with every next day … Already making plans for the future meetings MC realised that he should also focus on the Quidditch. This was the last training-free day, and since tomorrow the hard work would begin again.

Still it was a whole afternoon to spend, and MC wanted to plan things a bit better for the next time he and Erika would meet. Going for the breakfast he still had his head in the clouds, and upon arriving there, slowly eating his scrambled eggs someone approached him …

\- Hey MC. Something the matter ?

It was Orion along with McNully, who looked at MC. Suddenly he realised that half of his breakfast landed on his trousers and floor. Being a bit embarrassed he stood up, and tried to gather his thoughts:

\- Hey … Ah … Um … yes, it’s perfectly fine !  
\- Are you sure ? That’s not very good thing to do, litter with the food …  
\- No … Yes … I mean …  
\- Come on MC, I can see with 96.7% success rate that something is bothering you. Tell us !  
\- Well … Okay, there IS something on my mind. But honestly, I’d prefer to talk with you elsewhere.  
\- You may be right. This area isn’t really suitable for difficult conversations. How about we meet afternoon in the changing tent ? I guess there would be nobody around to interrupt us.  
\- Count me in Orion ! And how about you MC ?

MC thought about it for a moment. Meeting with his good mates wouldn’t be a bad thing. Maybe they would help him with planning. Besides … He really didn’t had any better plans for the afternoon, so …

\- Yeah, it’s a good idea. Thanks Orion !  
\- To be honest I could use a break too. Trainings start tomorrow, not today.   
\- Brilliant ! So I guess we see you later MC !  
\- We do … And in the meantime … Try not to waste any more of this fine breakfast.

MC got back to his plate, and carefully ate the remaining eggs. Thinking about Orion it was obvious he is somewhat interested in Bean, although they both won’t admit that … Their game can be funny sometimes, although MC still remembered that Orion is the captain of the team, and it’s best for all of them not to let anyone else know about their relationship.  
But regarding Murphy McNully was a bigger mystery. He probably never even considered having a girlfriend, unless she would be a Quidditch freak, like he is. Maybe this is also a way to go, since they are still very young …

Afternoon lessons came to an end, and MC headed straight into the changing tent. Fortunately Orion was right, and there was nobody else around there, so they had the whole place for themselves. There was already a table set-up for their meeting, with some butterbeers, and a few bags of snacks. MC called out for both of them, but strangely there was nobody around, so eventually decided to sit down and wait. McNully arrived a few minutes later, and looked at the table with happiness.

\- Hey MC … Rileys ! My favourite ! Orion surely knows what’s good. But where is he ?  
\- Hey McNully. Beats me. When I arrived everything was set like this …  
\- Well, maybe something important happened. Never mind. Say, are there roast beef flavour by a chance …

Before MC could object Murphy grabbed a bag of crisps, and began to scarf down the snacks by himself. MC wanted to wait for Orion, so decided to talk first with Murphy.

\- Say … Do you have any experience with girls … ?  
\- Weef guwfs ? Waf do yoo meen ?  
\- Easy McNully ! Finish eating first !  
\- Munch … That’s better. What do you mean with girls ?  
\- You know … Have you ever been with any girl in a relationship … ?  
\- Ah, you mean this way ! I’m very happy to say to you that … I have not !

MC was surprised, while Murphy continued to eat the crisps.

\- Why are you so happy about that ?  
\- Why ? Because this proves that I’m a professional with 99.9% diligence !  
\- Uh … But why ? I mean, you can still be a professional and be in a relationship …  
\- Well maybe … But then there would be a 46.9% chances of me being distracted by her constantly … And then followed by another 15.1% in case she gets angry at me … And then …  
\- Okay, okay I feel you. It’s not the right moment I assume …  
\- Precisely ! But to be fair I had experienced dating. And it was quite a pleasant experience.  
\- Well, so you are not that green after all. Will you tell me about it ?  
\- To a friend ? Always. I know I can depend on you when it comes to the secrets. I assume you will keep this one as well ?  
\- You have my solemn word.

Murphy took a breath, opened one butterbeer, and began the story.

\- So … It took place after one of the matches. There was one girl who sat beside me the whole season … And after that match she approached me, and asked me whether I’d like to go out with her … And when I agreed she was very happy, and smiled widely …

MC already regret asking Murphy about it, but continued to listen to the rather long story.

\- … and then she took my hand, and looked into my eyes … and then she walked back by my side …

Trying his best not to fall asleep MC still continued to listen to the story.

\- … and then she asked me whether it was about the apple pie she baked for me … But I said that’s not it. And there weren’t any more dates.  
\- Huh ? But why ?  
\- I already told you. I can’t be distracted by a relation with a girl. Every time I’m in the comment booth I have to focus on the match. Imagine slipping something stupid during the match like “Hey Betty, nice to see you”. She was very sad, but I didn’t wanted to make her sad, so I promised that we may try one more time. After I finish Hogwarts, and find myself a job I dream about.  
\- Really ? That’s quite a long time …  
\- Yeah, but at the other hand …  
\- What is it ?

This time Murphy’s face become very serious.

\- This would be a good test. It’s not a secret I’m a disabled wizard. Nobody really knows how to treat this … curse of mine … And the feelings may extinguish very quickly. If I ever find someone who would really wish to be by my side, I guess only time will tell whether she would be telling the truth.  
\- Oh … Well …

MC thought about the meaning of the words Murphy has said. It all made sense. It was a sad, but true story many disabled wizards and witches had to deal with. But Murphy quickly got back into his usual happy self.

\- Enough of that ! I think I can hear someone approaching …

And after a while Orion entered the tent. Surprisingly his outfit was completely wet.

\- Orion ! What happened ?  
\- It was … One of those situations …

MC felt straight away that it was one of those situations … with Bean, and decided not to ask further. But Murphy was very curious about it, and couldn’t stop asking Orion.

\- Come on ! It’s only us over here. I already told MC a story from my life, and I’m willing to repeat it to you with all the details …  
\- NO ! I mean … Uh …   
\- It’s okay MC. I think McNully is right. No need to repeat your story by the way. After all nothing really that bad happened. I just need to get dressed in something else, I don’t want to catch a cold …

And so Orion went to the back, and returned wearing his Quidditch outfit. MC and Murphy laughed.

\- Ha, I didn’t know this is supposed to be an official meeting …  
\- Cut it out you two. Unless you don’t want to know what happened.  
\- Okay, you got us. Shoot !  
\- I will. But first …

Orion opened a bottle of butterbeer, and looked at the scattered empty bags of crisps.

\- I guess it was too difficult for you to wait for me …  
\- Sorry Orion … I just love them ! Thank you for fetching those ones !  
\- Ah well … At least you left the tomato sauce ones. But anyway … I wanted to cheer for the victory … And for the friendship.   
\- Cheers !

Three of them cheered and drank a bit of butterbeer. Orion sat and began to tell his story.

\- So … I prepared everything, but I forgot to bring something else. When I was on my way I accidentally stumbled upon Bean … And we talked for a bit on our way. I’m not sure how it happened, but we end up nearby the Black Lake …  
\- Okay … But why were you wet ?  
\- There has been a problem … Suddenly … By pure accident … We happened to lie down on an ant dwelling …

MC and Murphy barely fought the laugh, but continued to listen to the story.

\- … and so the quickest way of getting rid of unwanted guests was to jump into the lake. And we did … This is how it was …  
\- And it took you that much time to go over there ?  
\- Well … It’s not about me, but Bean was thrilled, so I had to comfort her a bit, and walk back to the castle …  
\- Okay I understand. Orion … I can already see you two like each other.  
\- What ? We do … But … As a teammates that is. And you know this.

MC knew that Orion wouldn’t tell even them about his attract towards Bean – and vice versa … There was no point asking further, so MC decided to continue himself.

\- I know Orion. No more questions. I guess it’s time I would tell a story.  
\- Well, this is mostly why we gathered over here. So we are all ears.

MC grabbed a bag of salt and vinegar crisps, and began to tell them with unease:

\- Thing is … I think I like Erika.

Orion wasn’t that much surprised, but even he had big eyes, while Murphy spilled his butterbeer.

\- Say who ?  
\- Erika Rath. I know that this may sound unusual but … I can feel that there is more to her than we all know …  
\- Wow … I certainly did not expect that one … Orion, what you say ?  
\- Well … I think I did expect … a bit more.  
\- A bit more ?

Orion wanted to say something, but bit his tongue. MC knew that this was a part of their agreement.

\- Never mind … Regarding Erika Rath … We already talked about this matter MC. I can’t really stop you in your way of seeking the truth. After all every one of us seeks his own truth … I just hope this wouldn’t affect your rivalry on the field …  
\- Certainly not ! And how about you McNully ?  
\- Don’t ask me. I barely know anything about her. Besides the fact she is big, strong and probably has got no feelings. But on the Quidditch field I have to admit, she really does her job. Actually with 78.2% of success rate ! That’s really high class as for a beater. As a sportsman … She surely is interesting. I guess I’d want to know her better … As a player of course.  
\- Precisely McNully. Everyone know her as a player, and sometimes as an … indelicate person. But maybe she really is different, when you finally know a bit about her ?  
\- Come to think of it … It’s not like she picks on random people. Sure, she makes her way wherever she wants, and is often intimidating, but … I never seen anyone picking a fight with her …  
\- Probably they are all scared Orion. I can say that with …  
\- Okay, okay I know. Anyway … I think that this may not be a bad idea after all MC …  
\- Yeah ? Why is that.  
\- Because … Even if you don’t succeed … You can always gather some information about her, and this may be valuable when it comes to our team …

Orion smirked, while Murphy looked at him with disbelief. MC thought about it, and – despite Orion’s idea – there wasn’t anything bad in knowing her better. She was a mysterious person, and MC could felt that there is more than meets the eye, when it comes to her. Maybe they are right ? Soon there could be an occasion to find out …

\- Thank you guys. I think I know what to do now. Wish me luck soon …  
\- I just expect you to attend trainings like you did up until now. We are getting closer to the final match. And this is a great opportunity for us …  
\- Well … I should be neutral, but … I also root for the victory. As always. Cheers gentleman !

After finishing their butterbeers MC decided to go back into the castle, while Orion and Murphy discussed their visions for upcoming match. It was really no point in participating in those meetings, as both of them always shared different ideas and tactics. But the meeting was really something MC needed. He was really curious about Erika Rath … And when if not now ? MC hoped for an occasion to come very soon …  
Coming back through the courtyard there was nobody to be found, as it was getting quite late. Although suddenly MC heard someone’s scream from nearby, and decided to check out what’s going on …

\- Pleaseeeee ! It hurts !

MC looked from behind the corner and saw Erika Rath pulling one’s girl hair ! MC knew her straight away, she was a 6th year who loved to cause trouble. At first he wanted to interrupt her, but suddenly saw a first year student standing next to her who clearly have been crying. There were some books scattered all around … What was going on ?

\- Apologise.  
\- Oh, no way … I won’t apologise this brat …

Erika pulled her hair even stronger.

\- Oww !  
\- Apologise. Now. On your knees.

And after saying this she pushed her onto her knees. The first year student was clearly scared about this situation, but the girl was still persistent:

\- I … won’t apologise !  
\- Apologise. Or else I will rip your hair out.  
\- NO ! Okay … I’m sorry !   
\- Enough ! Let her go ! I take the apology !

Erika finally let go of her grip, and the humiliated girl ran away, tripping on her way and crying loudly. The young student looked shocked, but stopped crying, and looked at Erika. She looked back and said:

\- Don’t tell anyone. Understand ?  
\- I … I won’t … Thank you ! How can I …  
\- Quiet.

Erika turned around and walked away without saying anything more. Young boy looked after her wiping his tears away, and after a while started to gather his books. MC decided to finally approach him, and help out with the books.

\- Hey, need any help mate ?  
\- Oh … You are MC ! I’m sorry, I …  
\- No need to apologise. I saw everything. What was going on ?  
\- Uh … That girl … She is a demon.  
\- Who ? Erika ?  
\- I don’t really know her name. The older one, not the big one … I was going back into the common room, and I accidentally felt onto her. I apologised, but she started to insult me, scattered my books around and … Hit me in the face … I started to cry, she was laughing at me … I’m so embarrassed …  
\- Oh boy … But then …  
\- Yes. The big girl appeared, and helped me out ! I don’t really know who is she, but she is a real hero ! I’m so weak, and a girl rescued me from the troubles … I have to change that ! I will change that !

MC could see sudden burst of courage in the boys eyes. After that he continued:

\- Say, do you know her by chance ? I think she plays Quidditch just like you.  
\- Oh. Yes she do, but … We are in the opposing teams …  
\- Never mind. You will have an opportunity. Please, give this to her from me …

Young student opened his bag, and gave MC a big bar of chocolate.

\- It’s not much, but at least it’s something. I have to get going. Good night !

MC helped the boy to gather his books and went back to the common room. During the rest of the evening he thought about Erika. He wasn’t aware that underneath the tough girl attitude she has got a softer side, and a good heart. She could’ve easily ignore that young student, but instead she decided to save him from a bully … There really is more to her than meets the eye … MC was now more than sure he wants to go on a date with Erika, and to spend his free time with her. Slowly he felt that he starts to like her even more. Sitting by his window he looked at the Quidditch stadium, and thought about a big girl, with probably even bigger heart …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * After reading this chapter please proceed to 7B in order to continue your story.


	10. Chapter 6C

MC woke up the next day with the fresh head. Yesterday’s decision was still present in MC’s thoughts, and with that MC realised that he should focus on the Quidditch. This was the last training-free day, and since tomorrow the hard work would begin again.

It was a whole afternoon to spend on chilling, but MC was still thinking whether it was a good idea to give up the dating. Going for the breakfast he still had his head in the clouds, and upon arriving there, slowly eating his scrambled eggs someone approached him …

\- Hey MC. Something the matter ?

It was Orion along with McNully, who looked at MC. Suddenly he realised that half of his breakfast landed on his trousers and floor. Being a bit embarrassed he stood up, and tried to gather his thoughts:

\- Hey … Ah … Um … yes, it’s perfectly fine !  
\- Are you sure ? That’s not very good thing to do, litter with the food …  
\- No … Yes … I mean …  
\- Come on MC, I can see with 96.7% success rate that something is bothering you. Tell us !  
\- Well … Okay, there IS something on my mind. But honestly, I’d prefer to talk with you elsewhere.  
\- You may be right. This area isn’t really suitable for difficult conversations. How about we meet afternoon in the changing tent ? I guess there would be nobody around to interrupt us.  
\- Count me in Orion ! And how about you MC ?

MC thought about it for a moment. Meeting with his good mates wouldn’t be a bad thing. Maybe they would help him out. Besides … He really didn’t had any better plans for the afternoon, so …

\- Yeah, it’s a good idea. Thanks Orion !  
\- To be honest I could use a break too. Trainings start tomorrow, not today.   
\- Brilliant ! So I guess we see you later MC !  
\- We do … And in the meantime … Try not to waste any more of this fine breakfast.

MC got back to his plate, and carefully ate the remaining eggs. Thinking about Orion it was obvious he is somewhat interested in Bean, although they both won’t admit that … Their game can be funny sometimes, although MC still remembered that Orion is the captain of the team, and it’s best for all of them not to let anyone else know about their relationship.  
But regarding Murphy McNully was a bigger mystery. He probably never even considered having a girlfriend, unless she would be a Quidditch freak, like he is. Maybe this is also a way to go, since they are still very young …

Afternoon lessons came to an end, and MC headed straight into the changing tent. Fortunately Orion was right, and there was nobody else around there, so they had the whole place for themselves. There was already a table set-up for their meeting, with some butterbeers, and a few bags of snacks. MC called out for both of them, but strangely there was nobody around, so eventually decided to sit down and wait. McNully arrived a few minutes later, and looked at the table with happiness.

\- Hey MC … Rileys ! My favourite ! Orion surely knows what’s good. But where is he ?  
\- Hey McNully. Beats me. When I arrived everything was set like this …  
\- Well, maybe something important happened. Never mind. Say, are there roast beef flavour by a chance …

Before MC could object Murphy grabbed a bag of crisps, and began to scarf down the snacks by himself. MC wanted to wait for Orion, so decided to talk first with Murphy.

\- Say … Do you have any experience with girls … ?  
\- Weef guwfs ? Waf do yoo meen ?  
\- Easy McNully ! Finish eating first !  
\- Munch … That’s better. What do you mean with girls ?  
\- You know … Have you ever been with any girl in a relationship … ?  
\- Ah, you mean this way ! I’m very happy to say to you that … I have not !

MC was surprised, while Murphy continued to eat the crisps.

\- Why are you so happy about that ?  
\- Why ? Because this proves that I’m a professional with 99.9% diligence !  
\- Uh … But why ? I mean, you can still be a professional and be in a relationship …  
\- Well maybe … But then there would be a 46.9% chances of me being distracted by her constantly … And then followed by another 15.1% in case she gets angry at me … And then …  
\- Okay, okay I feel you. It’s not the right moment I assume …  
\- Precisely ! But to be fair I had experienced dating. And it was quite a pleasant experience.  
\- Well, so you are not that green after all. Will you tell me about it ?  
\- To a friend ? Always. I know I can depend on you when it comes to the secrets. I assume you will keep this one as well ?  
\- You have my solemn word.

Murphy took a breath, opened one butterbeer, and began the story.

\- So … It took place after one of the matches. There was one girl who sat beside me the whole season … And after that match she approached me, and asked me whether I’d like to go out with her … And when I agreed she was very happy, and smiled widely …

MC already regret asking Murphy about it, but continued to listen to the rather long story.

\- … and then she took my hand, and looked into my eyes … and then she walked back by my side …

Trying his best not to fall asleep MC still continued to listen to the story.

\- … and then she asked me whether it was about the apple pie she baked for me … But I said that’s not it. And there weren’t any more dates.  
\- Huh ? But why ?  
\- I already told you. I can’t be distracted by a relation with a girl. Every time I’m in the comment booth I have to focus on the match. Imagine slipping something stupid during the match like “Hey Betty, nice to see you”. She was very sad, but I didn’t wanted to make her sad, so I promised that we may try one more time. After I finish Hogwarts, and find myself a job I dream about.  
\- Really ? That’s quite a long time …  
\- Yeah, but at the other hand …  
\- What is it ?

This time Murphy’s face become very serious.

\- This would be a good test. It’s not a secret I’m a disabled wizard. Nobody really knows how to treat this … curse of mine … And the feelings may extinguish very quickly. If I ever find someone who would really wish to be by my side, I guess only time will tell whether she would be telling the truth.  
\- Oh … Well …

MC thought about the meaning of the words Murphy has said. It all made sense. It was a sad, but true story many disabled wizards and witches had to deal with. But Murphy quickly got back into his usual happy self.

\- Enough of that ! I think I can hear someone approaching …

And after a while Orion entered the tent. Surprisingly his outfit was completely wet.

\- Orion ! What happened ?  
\- It was … One of those situations …

MC felt straight away that it was one of those situations … with Bean, and decided not to ask further. But Murphy was very curious about it, and couldn’t stop asking Orion.

\- Come on ! It’s only us over here. I already told MC a story from my life, and I’m willing to repeat it to you with all the details …  
\- NO ! I mean … Uh …   
\- It’s okay MC. I think McNully is right. No need to repeat your story by the way. After all nothing really that bad happened. I just need to get dressed in something else, I don’t want to catch a cold …

And so Orion went to the back, and returned wearing his Quidditch outfit. MC and Murphy laughed.

\- Ha, I didn’t know this is supposed to be an official meeting …  
\- Cut it out you two. Unless you don’t want to know what happened.  
\- Okay, you got us. Shoot !  
\- I will. But first …

Orion opened a bottle of butterbeer, and looked at the scattered empty bags of crisps.

\- I guess it was too difficult for you to wait for me …  
\- Sorry Orion … I just love them ! Thank you for fetching those ones !  
\- Ah well … At least you left the tomato sauce ones. But anyway … I wanted to cheer for the victory … And for the friendship.   
\- Cheers !

Three of them cheered and drank a bit of butterbeer. Orion sat and began to tell his story.

\- So … I prepared everything, but I forgot to bring something else. When I was on my way I accidentally stumbled upon Bean … And we talked for a bit on our way. I’m not sure how it happened, but we end up nearby the Black Lake …  
\- Okay … But why were you wet ?  
\- There has been a problem … Suddenly … By pure accident … We happened to lie down on an ant dwelling …

MC and Murphy barely fought the laugh, but continued to listen to the story.

\- … and so the quickest way of getting rid of unwanted guests was to jump into the lake. And we did … This is how it was …  
\- And it took you that much time to go over there ?  
\- Well … It’s not about me, but Bean was thrilled, so I had to comfort her a bit, and walk back to the castle …  
\- Okay I understand. Orion … I can already see you two like each other.  
\- What ? We do … But … As a teammates that is. And you know this.

MC knew that Orion wouldn’t tell even them about his attract towards Bean – and vice versa … There was no point asking further, so MC decided to continue himself.

\- I know Orion. No more questions. I guess it’s time I would tell a story.  
\- Well, this is mostly why we gathered over here. So we are all ears.

MC grabbed a bag of salt and vinegar crisps, and began to tell them with unease:

\- Thing is … I was thinking about going into a relationship. You know, they say that the couples starts dating when they are on the 4th year … But I wanted to try it out. There were two girls that interested me, and both of them are playing Quidditch …   
\- Ah, now I understand. You want to have our help about going out ?  
\- Well … no. Because I decided that I shouldn’t start a relationship with other players. I have to focus on the game and rivalry. I could very easily ruin everything with one false decision …

MC was feeling kind of dull, but both Orion and Murphy approached him, and cheered up:

\- Hey ! This was a really mature decision you made ! Don’t know about you Orion, but I have to say I’m speechless.  
\- You ? Speechless ?

Three of them laughed loudly.

\- Okay, maybe not really speechless. But to be fair I really admire your decision. Quidditch is really something you should be focused on most of your time. I’d even say that more than 70% of your overall time !  
\- I can only add that I’m also proud of you MC. I can sense that my tutoring weren’t just empty words for all of you … At least one person understood a bit.  
\- I know guys. Thanks … But still … I’d like to go on a date someday …  
\- Hey, I know this isn’t the same, but you still have got your friends around you ! Just like we met today, I’m sure you do have other friends willing to spend with you some fun time. This can be even better than dating sometimes ! Plus you are still a youngster MC. You still have got time.  
\- I hate to say this but … I agree with McNully. Friendship is something really valuable. I’m sure you can think about good time you had with one of your friends lately …

MC thought about it, and reminiscent the latest adventure he and Penny had when going into the Forbidden Forest. It was a great time they both had … Maybe they are right ? Soon there may be an occasion to find out …

\- Thank you guys. I think I know what to do now. It’s good to have friends …  
\- I just expect you to attend trainings like you did up until now. We are getting closer to the final match. And this is a great opportunity for us …  
\- Well … I should be neutral, but … I also root for the victory. As always. Cheers gentleman !

After finishing their butterbeers MC decided to go back into the castle, while Orion and Murphy discussed their visions for upcoming match. It was really no point in participating in those meetings, as both of them always shared different ideas and tactics. But the meeting was really something MC needed. They were right – as long as MC have got friends nearby him, it would be good. Especially Penny … MC couldn’t wait to spend some time with her again …  
Arriving in the castle it was already quite late. Suddenly MC stumbled upon two students sitting on a bench, with one of them being Penny. He quickly hid, and looked at the scene. The younger student was a first year girl, who was crying and holding something in her hands …

\- I hope it’s not too late …  
\- Don’t worry. I brewed this very carefully. It should do it …

MC saw Penny taking a small vial, and a pipette. He quickly realised that the thing a young girl is holding was a little owl, that seemed to be quite sick, breathing slowly and having the eyes almost closed. Penny took a bit of her potion, and gave to the owl. Suddenly the bird closed his eyes, and the first year student started to cry.

\- Noooooo !  
\- Wait a little bit more … It has to start working … It has to …

Suddenly the owl opened eyes, spread the wings and took off to fly through the corridor. The young girl continued to cry, but right now it was a cry of joy. She turned around and hugged Penny

\- You saved him ! Thank you ! How can I ever repay you …  
\- Hey, it’s really nothing … A few hours of brewing. Sometimes I spend more time brewing potions I don’t even use …  
\- But you did it for me ! Please, take this …

The girl proceed to take off her silver necklace, but Penny protested.

\- Stop. I can’t take it.   
\- But … I don’t think I have anything better than that …  
\- You do. Your owl is healthy again. Promise me that you will take good care of him. This is what you can do in return.  
\- I will. You have my word.

Penny smiled and walked away, leaving the happy girl alone with her owl. MC decided to approach the younger student, and ask about that situation:

\- Hey, sorry. May I interrupt you for a moment ?  
\- Oh it’s MC. Hello ! What is the matter ?  
\- I saw you talking with Penny, and wondered what was going on … Did she helped you ?  
\- Helped ? She saved my owl ! Three days ago he caught a sickness, and I was so worried about him. I was alone with him on the Hogwarts Grounds, and I was so sad … Suddenly Penny asked me what is going on, and I explained. She promised to help me, and she brew a medicine herself. She is an angel …

MC quickly realised that this is why she needed those black rose petals. So it was all to save this girl pet …

\- Say, do you know Penny ? I promised her to take care of my owl the best I can, but I still feel I can do a bit more. Can you come with me ? If you don’t mind …  
\- Well … Okay, but make it brief.  
\- I will. Come on !

MC followed the young girl to her common room, and received a bag of caramel sweets. After promising he would give them to Penny, MC came back to his room and during the rest of the evening thought about Penny. He knew that she has got a good heart, but never realised her sympathy towards others. She could’ve easily ignore that young student – being the popular girl she has a lot of things to do other than doing errands … But at the other hand she was always eager to help MC out… MC was now more than sure he wants to spend his free time with Penny. Slowly he felt like they are getting closer to each other … Thinking that this is probably how friendship works he sat by his window and while looking at the Forbidden Forest he thought about Penny, and her big heart …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * After reading this chapter please proceed to 7C in order to continue your story.


	11. Chapter 7A

The next day MC was ready for an action. He knew that right after the lessons the next Quidditch training would happen, and so he decided to ask Skye out right after they would be finished. The last bell rang and it was time for MC to rush it into the stadium. Arriving there and changing for the Quidditch outfit MC along with the rest of the team was greeted by Orion, who again wanted to give them some pep talk …

\- Ahem. Thanks everyone for coming. Since we have only one week left until the final match I guess we can’t be slacking off. I expect every one of you – and I really mean it – to give the best of yourselves during that week. Unfortunately for us, the table doesn’t really look that good for us. Only the victory is the key for winning the cup, while Ravenclaw can finish the match with draw, since they are higher than us. This is why we really have to push it. There are moments in our lives, when you really have to move forward – even if you feel exhausted, you will eventually find the needed bit of energy in yourself …

Orion continued, while MC was looking at Skye a bit. Suddenly he realised she is doing exactly the same, and they both blushed. When Orion finally has finished they all marched towards the field, and MC approached Skye.

\- Hey Skye. Let’s give it our best today.  
\- Ha ! You don’t have to repeat this. I’m not willing to give you easy time. I expect you to score at least 10 goals !  
\- Okay …  
\- Don’t make this face ! If you want my time for you, prove to me that you are worth it !

MC understood what Skye meant, and flew into the air. First few minutes he couldn’t shake off his thoughts about plans for evening … But after a moment he realised, that Skye wanted him to perform really good today. Thinking about it MC focused on the quaffle, and after a few minutes he scored his first goal. He knew that it wouldn’t be wise to go easy from now on, so he pushed even harder, which caused him to eventually lost count.   
After 2 hours he was still willing on pushing the score, but the snitch was caught, and the practice was over. MC became a bit nervous – he did not remember how many points he has scored …

After landing on the field Skye approached him, and looked seriously at his face:

\- What the heck was that ?  
\- Huh ? What do you …  
\- I understand that you wanted to shine, but 30 goals … You are crazy !

Suddenly Skye laughed and MC breathed with ease. So it went THAT well ? Oh boy …

\- Ah … Uh … Well, you know … I wanted to be sure …  
\- Smashing MC ! With that rate the cup is already ours !  
\- Let’s not jump that far. But since we are talking … I fulfilled your expectations, so I hope we can go out this evening …

Skye looked at MC with her big eyes and smiled.

\- Sure. Deal is deal. I’m all yours.  
\- That’s great. Be right here at 7PM. Last time we went on a “flying” date you wanted me to come with you again to the hill …  
\- I did … And I’d gladly go with you over there …

MC and Skye were talking for a bit more on the field, and after another few minutes they decided to finally go and get changed. Suddenly when approaching the tent they heard two familiar voices from inside:

\- Uhhh … Orion … do you think you could help me …  
\- What is it Bean ?  
\- It’s my dress … I can’t zip it back …  
\- Let me take a look at it …

Skye and MC carefully peeked inside the tent. Except Orion and Bean the place was empty. Orion was already wearing his casual clothes, while Bean had her dress unzipped from behind. Skye looked at MC, and they both remained quiet. Orion was struggling with the task as well, and eventually tried to re-arrange the dress a bit, which caused Bean to giggle.

\- Huh … Why is it funny ?  
\- You … are tickling me Orion … haha …  
\- Oh … I’m sorry, but I’m trying to help you …  
\- Haha … Please stop …  
\- But you aren’t still dressed … I can use a safety pin to hold your dress together, but …  
\- Well … can you lend me your jacket then ? So nobody could see that it’s not properly fit …  
\- Oh … Sure …

Orion took off his jacket, and covered Bean’s arms and back. After that they both stood very close next to each other, and looked into their eyes. Skye and MC decided to back off, and leave them alone. They returned back to the Quidditch stands and observed the tent from over there.

\- Smashing … Who would’ve thought …  
\- Well … I would …  
\- Huh ? So you knew about them ?  
\- Well … It’s not like they are together. But they had those occasional “moments” like this one … Orion really wanted me not to tell anyone.   
\- Honestly ? We do not get along, but if I were to spread any rumours, it wouldn’t ever be about the team. So I guess his secret is safe with us, as long as they are both members of the team …  
\- Sure. And it’s the same with us I guess …  
\- Oh come on … We are not doing anything wrong …

Skye blushed, but she knew that their meetings are already dates. Finally Orion and Bean went out the changing tent, which caused Skye and MC to finally get dressed into their normal clothes. MC left Skye, who wanted to be alone on the stands, and returned back to the castle. During the dinner time an idea popped into his head – he decided to take some of the food with him, so they can get a sort of “candlelight supper” on the top of the hill. After stuffing the bag with a few sandwiches, two bags of crisps and 2 bottles of Mountain Dew the supplies were ready. MC rushed into the stadium to arrive at the place a few minutes before 7. Skye was already waiting there with two brooms.

\- Okay MC. Are you ready to have some fun ?  
\- Sure. The weather is beautiful. And I have a small surprise …  
\- Huh ? What is it ?  
\- You will see when we arrive at the hilltop. Let’s go !

MC and Skye took off, and they both flew above Hogwarts Grounds. MC was looking at Skye – she was smiling, and overall happy. She really felt great in the big open spaces, being in the air seemed so easy for her. Sometimes MC had a hard time to keep up with her, as she was speeding up, sometimes doing dangerous manoeuvres, passing under large tree branches, diving and reverse flying. MC finally caught up, and asked:

\- Say Skye … I’m a bit afraid …  
\- Why is that ?  
\- I don’t want you to get hurt. Sometimes you are doing dangerous things on the broom …  
\- Come off it ! I know I’m good, and you can’t stop me !

After saying this Skye flew away again. MC was having fun with her, although sometimes he really was worried about the outcome … Fortunately every time she succeeded. Finally they approached the hilltop, and sat nearby the ledge. MC knew that this is the right time, and opened the bag. Their supper was still over there, nothing felt over which made MC calm again. Skye looked at the food, and smiled:

\- Oooh. This is perfect ! I got hungry after all this flying.   
\- So I had a good idea. Enjoy your meal Skye !

MC took out the food, and while Skye chose sandwich with turkey filler and a BLT, MC grabbed a toast with Marmite and cheddar. They both shared their crisps, and cheered with drinks. After eating Skye was happy, and lay down on the grass. MC laid beside her, and they both looked at the evening sky covered with a few clouds.

\- When I was little I wanted to touch the clouds by myself. I even stole the broom from my dad, and tried to fly up high … But sadly I never reached them, as at some point brooms tend to lose their speed, and eventually stop, and the only way is to go back. When he found out he was angry and scolded me in front of the whole family.   
\- Ouch. I guess that wasn’t pleasant after all …  
\- It wasn’t. But at the other hand there are other ways to reach the clouds. And someday I’m going to do it. You probably think that this is just a silly dream …

MC turned his head and looked at Skye:

\- I do not. Dreams are never silly Skye. And I hope you’d achieve them very soon.

Skye looked back at MC and they both looked at each other eyes.

\- Do you think so ?  
\- I do …  
\- Thanks …

MC and Skye laid for a few minutes looking at each other. MC decided to do a step forward, and very slowly grabbed Skye’s hand … She did not object, and smiled back to MC … After a few minutes it began to get very dark, and so Skye stood up.

\- Enough of slacking off. How about a race ?  
\- A race ?   
\- Yes. Whoever comes to the Quidditch Stadium first wins. The race starts … now !

Skye mounted her broom and flew away. MC wasn’t prepared for this, so he quickly grabbed his bag, and hopped on his broom to follow Skye. She was clearly now playing with MC, as she had a huge advantage.

\- Catch me if you can !

After saying this Skye performed corkscrew. MC knew that this one is a very difficult one to make, but Skye just looked back and laughed:

\- What’s the matter ? Too fast for you ?

And after that Skye did another corkscrew … And another one … After the 4th one suddenly she started to fly at a weird angle … Something was not right … MC quickly tried to approach her:

\- Skye ! What’s the matter ?  
\- I feel … dizzy …

Skye tried really hard to focus, but the more she tried the worse the results were. Suddenly she lost control over her broom and before MC could do anything, she was falling down …

At this moment time has stopped. Skye’s school broom flew away into an unknown direction, and shortly after crashed into many pieces. Skye’s body was falling down into the trees of Forbidden Forest … MC did not think. Nothing else was important, than to catch Skye !  
With all the force he had got he dived and flew as quickly as he could towards her. She saw that, and reached with her hand. MC reached his hand into hers, and with all of his will power grabbed her wrist. MC was grabbing her so strongly Skye was feeling pain, but he knew that he can’t let go.

\- MC ! Please … It hurts so much.  
\- You have to climb on the broom ! I know you can do it Skye !  
\- I can’t … I can’t feel my hand …  
\- Skye ! Look at me !

Skye looked at MC, while he was still holding her in mid-air.

\- Remember when we were above the Black Lake ? You did the same for me – helped me overcome my fear. And I know you are strong enough to do it. I’m not letting you go … Come over to me …

Skye looked at MC, and tried to reach him with her other hand. At first she didn’t succeed … At the second time she also had problems … And when MC was really losing his grip she tried for the third time, and finally grabbed the broom. MC helped her to climb back, and she hugged MC’s body. MC was holding her tight, and proceed to fly towards Quidditch stadium. Skye was silently crying over his shoulder.

\- It’s okay … You are safe …  
\- I’m … But I could’ve died … All because I’m so stupid …  
\- You are not Skye. Sure, you are reckless, and sometimes overconfident of your own skills … But time I spent with you proved that you are not stupid.

After a moment later MC approached the grassy field. It was already dark, and there was nobody around. Skye got off the broom first, and MC followed her. She was still sad, but looked at MC.

\- Thank you …  
\- You’d do the same for me …  
\- I would …

Thinking about anything that would make Skye feel better, MC suddenly realised something.

\- Ha ! But of all things you should be happy now, since I lost.  
\- Lost ? What do you mean ?  
\- You got off the broom before me, which means you were first at the stadium.

Skye finally smiled. MC looked at her, and knew that she is really happy to be with him over there.

\- No MC … You haven’t lost. In my eyes … You are the big winner.

Skye came close to MC, and wrapped her hands around his neck. MC hugged her back, and looked in her shiny eyes.

\- You know … Somehow, back up in the air … I knew you wouldn’t let the grip go …  
\- Sure I wouldn’t. Nothing else mattered than to make you return here safely … But I want you to promise me – never ever be as reckless as you were tonight …  
\- I promise … You were right.

After saying this Skye moved even closer to MC.

\- I owe you my life MC. I will never forget that … And since you have won, I guess you need a reward …

Suddenly Skye surprised MC with a smooch. MC’s face become red like a beetroot, while Skye smiled.

\- Smashing … I think we had enough emotions for tonight. Let’s go back to the castle MC.  
\- Huh ? Are you not staying there ?  
\- Somehow I think I want to spend more time with you tonight …

And so Skye went back to the castle with MC by her side. They both talked for next hours, sharing their memories from life, interests and many other things MC was surprised to hear from Skye, and vice versa. Since other people in the common room were busy with their everyday stuff, MC and Skye were occupying the couch, laughing and having a good time together. When the late night has come, they part ways into their bedrooms and had a good sleep. Before falling asleep MC already began planning the next days spent with Skye. That day both of them got much closer to each other. And it was only a beginning …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *After reading this chapter please proceed into the Chapter 8.


	12. Chapter 7B

The next day MC was ready for an action. He knew that right after the lessons the next Quidditch training would happen, and so he decided to ask Erika out right before Ravenclaw practice would start. Since their practice was scheduled right after them, he didn’t had to wonder where to look after her …   
The last bell rang and it was time for MC to rush it into the stadium. Arriving there and changing for the Quidditch outfit MC along with the rest of the team was greeted by Orion, who again wanted to give them some pep talk …

\- Ahem. Thanks everyone for coming. Since we have only one week left until the final match I guess we can’t be slacking off. I expect every one of you – and I really mean it – to give the best of yourselves during that week. Unfortunately for us, the table doesn’t really look that good for us. Only the victory is the key for winning the cup, while Ravenclaw can finish the match with draw, since they are higher than us. This is why we really have to push it. There are moments in our lives, when you really have to move forward – even if you feel exhausted, you will eventually find the needed bit of energy in yourself …

Orion continued, while MC was still thinking about Erika. Even though he should focus on the game, he knew that after the practice the meeting would finally await for him. When Orion has finished his speech, they all marched towards the field.  
The training went fairly smooth, as MC knew that he won’t rush things by slacking off. Actually he performed really well, scoring half of the overall team points. Rest of the team was impressed too, and before MC realised the practice was over with the result being 320:140. After changing into his usual clothes MC waited outside Quidditch tent for the Ravenclaw team to come. At first some other players came, along with Andre Egwu who greeted MC:

\- Hey MC ! Are you going to watch the best team practising ?  
\- Hey Andre. Sadly I cannot, because our practice is already over.

Both of them laughed. Even though the stakes were high, Andre was still quite cool and acted normally.

\- Okay, but seriously. Waiting for a certain someone I guess … ?  
\- Yeah … I hope this time it would be better …  
\- I’m sure of it. You already know what not to do. Sorry, but I guess I have to go, game awaits …

After saying that Andre went inside, and MC finally spotted Erika approaching the tent. He went towards her, and just like last time greeted her politely:

\- Hello Erika … I thought maybe you’d want to talk today … ?  
\- …

MC was again greeted with silence. But fortunately this didn’t threw him off guard, and he continued:

\- So … How would it be ?  
\- You haven’t told anyone ?  
\- What … Oh, sure I did not. Just like you asked me to …  
\- Good. After practice.

After saying this Erika passed by MC and went to the changing tent. So, she actually agreed huh ? That was certainly some good news ! Maybe MC was really right about her … Anyway he had some free time to spend, so he decided to check how Ravenclaw is performing …

And so the next 2 hours MC spent watching the practice match. Sadly they were performing really good. Erika was showing off her potential, protecting her teammates from the bludgers, and not letting anyone getting interrupted … Ravenclaw was a really good team, and it would take much more than just good play to beat them …

Finally the practice has end, and MC waited for Erika to show up after changing. She went last from the tent, and approached MC.

\- Come with me.  
\- Wait, where are we going … ?  
\- You wanted to talk with me ?  
\- I did, but …  
\- Not here.

And so Erika led MC into the patch coming back to the castle. But instead of going inside, she turned and went through the long stairs into the boathouse. MC understood her intentions – this place is seldom visited by students, so they wouldn’t get interrupted by anyone. After checking out the place Erika stepped in with MC. The place was cluttered with many boats hanging from the ceiling, and the lack of 4th wall created a small breeze coming from the lake. Erika turned in front to the MC, and looked at him. After a while she finally spoke:

\- What do you want from me ?

MC was surprised. That clearly wasn’t his intention.

\- Uh … I just … want to know you better.  
\- Why ?  
\- Because I … like you Erika …

Erika stopped for another moment. She was still looking at MC, but at the same time she became less serious. Her face brightened a bit. But as seconds passed by MC was still greeted with silence, so decided to continue this so called conversation:

\- So … I thought we may go out, and I will tell you more about me … And you will tell me more about yourself …  
\- …  
\- When I saw you last time … I wanted to do the same ... I didn’t wanted to spy on you. But you were sad, and I didn’t knew what to do …  
\- This is none of your business.

MC was surprised with this answer, but wasn’t giving up that easily.

\- But why ? I really don’t want to harm you … If something is bothering you, maybe I can help …  
\- You can’t.  
\- Until I don’t know, I can’t say for sure …  
\- You won’t. Stop it.

Suddenly Erika took out her wand and pointed at MC. His instinct told him to do the same, but … MC knew that he should do something different …

\- Erika. I don’t want to fight. If something is wrong I always want to help out. Give me a chance …

MC did not reach for his wand. Erika was still uneasy what to do. She was still pointing her wand towards MC. But after a while. she also lowered her wand, and turned around to go outside.  
Suddenly without realising it she hit her head very hard on the bottom of one boat hanging from the ceiling. This caused her to lose vision, and because of that she tripped and fell into the water …

After a second MC realised that something is wrong. She clearly couldn’t swim, as she was panicking, and splashing the water all around. MC quickly began to look around, but couldn’t see anything useful … There was a rope tied into the wall, but it was too short to reach her … Without thinking much MC threw the rope into the water, and jumped to rescue Erika.  
It wasn’t an easy task. When he was approaching her, she was barely making it, and suddenly her head disappeared under the water. MC quickly dived and grabbed her, then with all of his will pulled her upwards. When he got back into the surface, he grabbed Erika, and said as calm as possible in situation like this to her:

\- Erika. You have to trust me now.

She understood the message, and grabbed MC’s arms. This way he was able to swim with her, and after a while they reached the rope. Erika took it, and lifted herself onto the harbour, and after a moment she lend a hand to MC, and pulled him out. They were safe.   
Although she was still a bit shocked. MC knew that they can’t sit there for a long time because they will easily get sick, so he once again approached Erika and asked her calmly:

\- Can you walk back to the castle ?  
\- I can.  
\- Good. Let’s go. You can’t sit over there in wet clothes.

MC helped Erika to stand up, and they both went back traversing the stairs leading to the castle. MC looked at Erika, and slowly she started to regain her usual sour mood. When they both reached the top she stood in a place for a moment and looked at MC. Without anything more she said:

\- Thank you.

After saying this she turned around and went towards Ravenclaw common room. MC knew that there is no point in following her. Especially considering the fact his clothes were wet, and the weather wasn’t that hot to dry them quickly …

Back in the common room MC changed into his other set, and proceed into the Great Hall to eat dinner. Arriving there, MC saw Andre eating slowly bangers and mash, and decided to talk with him about today.

\- Hey Andre. Can I join you ?  
\- Sure. Come take a seat. You can even eat mine if you wish to …  
\- Not a fan of sausages ?  
\- Nah. If only they’d make roast chicken again, that’d hit the spot !

MC began to eat, pouring a lot of brown sauce on his meal, and grabbing additional mashed peas. It tasted delicious, but somehow MC didn’t felt like arguing about the food with his friend …

\- So, how did it go today ?  
\- Well … Not good …  
\- Oh well … But I can see you aren’t injured, so what’s the matter ?  
\- You see …

MC then briefly told Andre about what happened today in the boathouse. Andre was listening very carefully, and after MC was finished, he replied:

\- Wow … You know what ? I’m sure she really meant it …  
\- Meant what ?  
\- When she said “thank you”. I never heard her saying something like that.  
\- Well maybe … But I still don’t really know much about her … She went away after that …  
\- Come on ! What did you expect after taking an unwanted bath ?  
\- I guess … that you are right. So, what do you think should I do next.  
\- Probably it would be best to wait for the next opportunity. This is what I would do anyway …

MC finished the dinner, and took himself a slice of custard pie. Andre was right. There should be another opportunity very soon anyway …

\- Thanks Andre. You are really a big help.  
\- No worries. Although …  
\- Yes ?  
\- Don’t expect me to go easy on you during next match. I like you MC. And I hope the rivalry won’t affect our friendship.  
\- You can be sure about that. So – we have a deal. Friends outside the pitch.  
\- Deal MC.

MC and Andre shake their hands and after that MC decided to leave Great Hall, and to go for a walk. He decided to go nearby the stone circle leading into Hagrid’s hut, and suddenly heard a noise coming from the shrubbery …

\- Aaaah ! Take it away ! Please !  
\- Remain steady …

MC knew that voice. It was Orion and Bean. Carefully approaching them MC hid behind a big bush, and saw Bean shaking nervously, while Orion tried his best to help her. Apparently something went under Bean’s sweater …

\- Orion, please ! I hate spideeeers !  
\- I’m trying to do my best … Maybe it would be easier without the sweater you have on yourself …  
\- So … Whatever, just take it off me !

Bean raised her hands, and Orion took her sweater off, leaving her in sleeveless top. After a second Orion has found the big spider, and threw it away from Bean’s body. Finally she stopped shaking, and they both looked at each other.

\- Thanks … It was really horrific … But you saved me …  
\- Every creature at this world has got it’s place, and this spider certainly didn’t belong there …  
\- Well … Since you already helped me, maybe … you could check out if I don’t have got another spider somewhere ?  
\- Ah … Sure … It’s only help, right ?  
\- Of course … It’s only help … but take your time to do it … I want to be absolutely sure …  
\- I will try my best Bean … Slowly and carefully …

MC decided that it would be best to leave them both alone. Their adventure continued … MC giggled a bit thinking about both of them. But on the other hand, as long as it doesn’t affect the team spirit it is probably okay to let them have fun …  
After leaving the shrubbery and going back towards the castle MC heard a familiar voice:

\- Do you still want to talk ?

MC turned around, and was surprised to see Erika looking at him. She wore her more casual clothes, as her usual outfit had to be washed, and MC realised that it’s the first time he sees her wearing something different. It was a short bright dress, completely different than her usual clothes and … MC liked her that way.

\- Hey … Sure I do … You look nice …  
\- So come on.

Erika led MC to the shore of Black Lake, where he saw her last time alone. She sat on a big rock, and invited MC to sit by her side. After that she began to look at the lake silently. MC wanted to start the conversation, but suddenly Erika spoke:

\- You wanted to know why I’m sad.  
\- Huh ? … yes I did … but …  
\- It’s about my mom. She is a bad witch. My dad isn’t as strong as she is, and she often beats him when he does something wrong.  
\- Oh … I didn’t know …  
\- Since I was little I wanted to protect him, but I couldn’t. He was always very good for me. He saved me when I was 4. I played nearby the river and felt into it. But mom said it was his fault, and he got slapped by her. So I knew that I had to become strong, to protect him.  
\- That is … very good of you Erika. I knew that you are not a bad person.  
\- You are not bad too. You saved me today. Just like my dad.

While saying this Erika grabbed MC’s hand.

\- Of course I wanted to save you. How could I let you drown … I like you.   
\- I like you too MC. You are very strong too. Thank you.

And suddenly MC received a kiss in a cheek from Erika, and immediately blushed so hard his face looked probably like sunburnt. After that Erika looked back at the lake.

\- You know that soon we will be enemies again.  
\- Enemies ? What do you mean ?  
\- The match is upcoming. I will not go easy on you. I want to win with my team just like you.  
\- I know Erika. And I promise it will be a fair game. But … will we meet each other again after the match ?  
\- …

Erika took a pause to think about an answer. MC thought about it too, because it wouldn’t be an easy situation. She was from Ravenclaw, their team would always be a rival for MC … But after a short while Erika replied:

\- I will meet you again. If you still want to.  
\- Oh … Sure I want to !   
\- I want it too.

Erika looked back at MC. And for the first time MC could see her natural smile. With her blonde hair being gently blown by the breeze coming from the lake it was just like the picture he dreamt about not so long ago …

\- So what do you want to know about me ?  
\- Oh … Well, a lot of things to be precise. For example what do you like to eat, and …

The conversation between them last until the late hours. MC talked with Erika slowly, and their relation started to deepen. Knowing more things about Erika caused MC to feel a faint bond forming between them. When the late night came in, MC went back into the castle with Erika, where they part ways.   
Arriving in the bedroom MC thought about today – a day full of surprises, emotions and action. He finally understood why Erika had this kind of intimidating attitude, and why she stood up against that girl bully – to protect a weaker boy. Thinking about her MC knew that he wasn’t wrong – she clearly needed to be understood first. And much more has to come very soon … Before falling asleep MC began planning the next days they would spend together. And it was only the beginning …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *After reading this chapter please proceed into the Chapter 8.


	13. Chapter 7C

The next day MC was ready for an action. He knew that right after the lessons the next Quidditch training would happen, and so he decided to give his best on the field today. The last bell rang and it was time for MC to rush it into the stadium. Arriving there and changing for the Quidditch outfit MC along with the rest of the team was greeted by Orion, who again wanted to give them some pep talk …

\- Ahem. Thanks everyone for coming. Since we have only one week left until the final match I guess we can’t be slacking off. I expect every one of you – and I really mean it – to give the best of yourselves during that week. Unfortunately for us, the table doesn’t really look that good for us. Only the victory is the key for winning the cup, while Ravenclaw can finish the match with draw, since they are higher than us. This is why we really have to push it. There are moments in our lives, when you really have to move forward – even if you feel exhausted, you will eventually find the needed bit of energy in yourself …

MC was listening to Orion, but at the same time he focused very hard on doing his task. While stepping on the grassy field, time seemed to froze, and MC’s mind was only thinking about Quidditch …  
When the practice has started MC was doing a stunning job. He analysed the situations on the field quickly, wasn’t letting go any occasions to score a goal, and eventually he didn’t even care about the whole surroundings. It was the game that mattered, and signals received from Orion, and other players. Finally MC heard a whistle somewhere in the distant, and a second later realised that the snitch has been caught. Suddenly the whole world appeared again, and MC flew to the comment booth only to see Murphy being ecstatic.

\- So, how it went McNully ? I sort of lost count …  
\- How it went ? Are you serious MC ?

MC looked at the score board, and at first thought that there has been a mistake. But finally realised, that this is their true score. The point counter was showing … 580:160.

\- Wait … So how much did I score ?  
\- A whooping 410 points were scored only thanks to you ! Not even counting the assisting goals ! What was that MC ? You were hiding this talent from us all the time or what ?

MC couldn’t believe it. He really did that well ? Seeing as other team members await him he decided to fly down, and after that they all approached him and started to congratulate … Apparently he was really that good …  
MC was really stunned by all this action, and followed his teammates into the changing tent, where Orion started his speech:

\- Ahem. At first I wish to thank ALL of you for your hard work. But seeing as MC performed today was … You all have seen this anyway. It was really something I am proud of. I hope the rest of you would work as hard as him. The sky is our limit ladies and gentleman ! With the play like we shown today the fight for the cup would be a show of real sport. Thank you once again, as your captain.

The rest of the team cheered, and MC finally smiled. It was a good decision to focus on the Quidditch after all … Nothing was distracting him that day. He knew that priorities should be set, and all his friends would understand that he would be busy with trainings. Feeling like a true star MC changed, and decided to stay a while longer at the tent to cool down. Suddenly a blonde girl rushed inside, and hugged him without any warning:

\- YOU WERE FANTASTIC !

It was Penny. MC almost forgot that she confessed to him the fact she attends their practices. Having her by his side at this moment was really something that made him feel even better … Probably like with other friends by his side … Or maybe not …

\- Thanks Penny … Just don’t squeeze me like the fresh lemon …  
\- I’m sorry, but how you performed today was really amazing. Those manoeuvres, solo actions, and your cold blooded attitude … You really remind me of Mr. Parkin when he plays …  
\- I take this as a compliment then. To be honest I’m surprised myself how well it went.  
\- I know you can do the same very soon. Say … maybe you’d want to eat dinner together … ?

MC wasn’t expecting the offer from Penny, but at the same time he could use some company. Especially her company… Without thinking much MC replied:

\- I think I do. So, shall we go ?  
\- Lead the way.

MC marched towards the castle with Penny smiling, and listening to descriptions of actions he took on the field. Suddenly MC really started to feel like a Quidditch star … Sure, there was only Penny by his side, but at the other hand he somewhat preferred to be with a friend, than with strangers admiring him …  
Penny spent the rest of the evening with MC. They both ate dinner, laughed and enjoyed the time spent together. After eating they both went into the courtyard and stargazed together until the late hours. MC knew that they may be seen by some other students – and Penny was aware, that an evening one-on-one meeting with MC can leave an impression of a possible relationship, but she didn’t really care about it. Like they were the only people in the courtyard that night …

When they finally split their ways and went to their common rooms MC knew that today something had changed. He really focused on the task to perform his best, and it all paid off – better than he could ever imagine … This was a good idea after all to drop the possible relationships inside the Quidditch field. After all MC was already happy having his friends nearby him, and it’s another thing that came out naturally – when today after the training Penny decided to spend rest of her day with him. With that thought MC went to the bed, and slept very well.

***

Next afternoon MC was preparing to go into the Quidditch stadium, and while exiting the Great Hall he suddenly bumped into Penny again. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

\- Hey Penny. Something’s wrong ?  
\- No, it’s just … I was thinking … Never mind. I have to prepare a potion for the assignment …  
\- Ah … You are right ! I completely forgot about it ! Oh, what should I do now …  
\- We can work together MC. This is no problem for me.  
\- I know but … You know … Training …  
\- I sort of expected this … Okay MC … You know I like you, and I saw how you were performing yesterday. I also root for the team to win the cup, so let’s just say … This time it’s on me. Just come and pick it up from the trophy room, where I usually brew.  
\- Seriously ? But professor Snape may find out that it’s too well done to be mine …  
\- Don’t worry. I’ll take some of it earlier, so it will not be fully ready and bottle it. This way we will have two different samples. Sure, you won’t get the highest grade, but you’ll at least pass this one …  
\- Oh … Penny, I don’t know how can I thank you …  
\- I’ll think about something … Go, before I change my mind !

Penny laughed, and MC rushed towards Quidditch stadium. Another benefit of having friends … She was a real life saver for MC, since he had got no idea how to brew this potion. Having a problem solved MC once again had a clear head, and tried to do his best on the field.

Arriving in the changing tent MC heard a ruckus coming from inside. Carefully he peeked inside, and saw Orion and Bean in a weird pose – she was standing very close to him, and was doing something with his hair …  
Suddenly MC realised, that Orion’s hair has tangled into a zipper of his sweater. Bean was trying to set him free from this situation, but she wasn’t really trying to do this quick …

\- I hope you are not rushing yourself … I don’t want anything to go wrong …  
\- I’m trying my best Orion … Of course I’m just helping, right ?  
\- I have no doubts about it …

In that very moment their eyes met, and they froze staring in each other’s eyes. MC knew that it’s best to leave them be by now, and went for a short walk, after which the problem was solved, and he could enter the changing tent. Shortly after the training has begun.

Today’s practice was also quite exhausting, but satisfying, as MC scored 28 goals on his own. Maybe it was a regress compared to yesterday, but it still gave a huge opportunity for the team. Even though the match with Ravenclaw was approaching quickly MC was having his hopes up. This will be an even fight.

After the training MC went back to the castle being tired, but happy. His current destination was the trophy room, and he already thought about a way to repay Penny. Maybe after the next training he will go to Honeydukes and fetch something good for her ? MC once saw her eating a whole box of After Eights while she studied. This is always a good idea, as all the girls loves sweets …  
Suddenly he realised, that he is standing in front of the trophy room. MC pulled the door handle, and heard a voice:

\- Finally … Help me …

MC quickly went inside, and saw Penny sitting nearby the wall holding her stomach. Something bad has happened, and MC wasn’t sure what to do. He approached Penny, and she was burning with fever.

\- Oh my God … Penny, what happened ?  
\- I … I did something wrong …

MC looked at the kettle and the potion was clearly looking a bit disturbing while Penny continued:

\- You have to help me … You will brew Antidote to common poisons …  
\- Penny … I … I’m not sure if I can do it … I’ll take you to hospital wing, and …  
\- You can do it MC … Look at me …

MC looked at Penny’s face. He saw her face expressing a huge pain. She probably couldn’t walk on her own.

\- I will instruct you … I can’t go over there. You have to brew it now …

MC looked at Penny, and even though he wasn’t really good at potions, her words has encouraged him. He quickly began to heat the kettle, and followed the instructions given by Penny. It all went pretty good, although MC was getting nervous about Penny. She was looking really bad, and he really wanted to comfort her somehow … When the potion was boiling MC decided to hold her hand, and count the minutes nearby her.

\- Hang in there Penny … Two more minutes …

Penny rest her head on MC’s shoulder. She was very weak, but somehow having MC by her side was somewhat helpful. When the potion was ready MC took some into the vial, and looked at it. Is this really going to help her … ? MC started to doubt that he did everything okay, but Penny looked at MC and said, with her weak voice:

\- It’s okay … Give it to me …  
\- Penny, are you sure ? I … I am not …  
\- But I’m sure. I trust you MC …

After saying this Penny began to lost consciousness. MC had to decide quickly what to do. There wasn’t any more time to go anywhere … And what if something went wrong ?  
Being unsure what to do MC suddenly realised that Penny was supervising him all the time. She probably did this potion hundreds of times. And if she trusts MC so much …  
With that thought MC took a deep breath, and helped Penny to drink the potion he brew. Without letting the air go he waited. Seconds passed by, but time seemed to have stopped. MC could hear his heart pounding, while he looked at his friend’s face … Thoughts began to form in MC’s head. He didn’t wanted Penny to suffer any more. He believed that this can’t end like that. But nothing was happening.

MC closed his eyes, and held Penny’s hand. The only thing he could do in that moment was to pray. Feeling her hand still being warm MC prayed … And suddenly he felt Penny’s hand gripping him back.

This was the moment he waited for. MC opened his eyes and looked at Penny who started to regain her consciousness. The potion has worked, and she was slowly recovering from the poison she drank. That moment MC felt ever bigger happiness, than after yesterday’s training. He saved his friend … but another thought filled MC’s mind at that moment – he saved Penny.

\- Penny ! Thank God you are okay …  
\- MC … I knew you could do it …  
\- Even I doubted for a moment, but it seems like you were right. But no time to celebrate. You are still weak. I have to take you to the hospital wing.

Penny agreed, and MC gave her an arm. They both left the trophy room, and marched through the castle corridors. One thing was still bugging MC …

\- Say, why did you got poisoned at first ? I thought you are a prodigy when it comes to potions …  
\- I guess … Everyone makes mistakes …  
\- Maybe, but you ? You never failed on this subject …  
\- Well … I have to admit today was different … I had my mind elsewhere …  
\- Elsewhere ? What do you mean ?  
\- I thought … about you MC.

MC wasn’t expecting this answer. Penny was still weak, but even though MC could see a glimpse of smile on her face. He didn’t knew how to respond to this, so eventually just walked by her side. After arriving in the hospital wing Penny was treated by Madam Pomfrey, while he waited outside. This was new to MC. Sure, sometimes he also thought about his friends, but not to an extend of making such big mistakes. Why Penny acted differently ?  
After a while Madam Pomfrey went out, explained the situation briefly, and allowed MC to visit her for a short while. Penny laid on the bed, and slowly began to doze off. MC approached her – she was already almost asleep.

\- Say Penny … Don’t ever scare me like that, okay ?  
\- I won’t … MC … Thank you for saving me … Come closer MC …

MC moved closely to Penny, and suddenly she surprised him with a kiss on a cheek. MC blushed, he wasn’t expecting this. But at the other hand… It felt really good …

\- Well … I will always do everything I can to save a friend. Next time just focus on your task, like I do on the field.  
\- You have my promise … But now I have to sleep …  
\- I will visit you tomorrow. Madam Pomfrey said it’s nothing really scary, so you will be your usual happy self in no time. Good night Penny …  
\- Before you go … I want to ask one more thing …  
\- Yes ?  
\- I said that you’d owe me one but … it all turned out differently. So now I owe you … Will you go out with me ?

Without thinking much MC replied:

\- Anytime Penny.  
\- Thanks MC … Bye …

Penny turned to her side and felt asleep. MC quietly left the hospital wing and returned into the common room. Over there countless thoughts interrupted him, as he was trying to get some sleep.

Until now he wasn’t sure about his feelings. He probably felt that a trip into the unknown is something most appealing, and this was something he had both with Skye and Erika lately, when he met both of them. But all this time he couldn’t see the most obvious thing – already having a girl like Penny by his side. It wasn’t just friendship between two of them. MC knew that he likes Penny even more than just a friend. And it wasn’t a coincidence that he really enjoyed time spent with her. This was something more. And an invitation to spend some time together was just something MC needed. She always dress so nice for him, and arranges her hair carefully … She probably also likes MC …

There still was a problem with Quidditch. MC knew that he can’t give up on trainings – not when it’s so close to winning the cup. But at the other hand he was already good, and already spent time with Penny without realising that there is a bond forming between them. That day MC decided to spend his upcoming free time – outside the pitch – with one blonde girl …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *After finishing this chapter please proceed into Chapter 8


	14. Chapter 8

The whole week passed by, as the days started to become longer and warmer. For MC it was the time filled both with hard work, and with evenings spent alongside one particular girl. Despite lack of proper rest he didn’t felt tired at all. Good breakfast and going to sleep at a reasonable hour worked like a charm.  
It was also the time MC would remember for many years. Finally he started to go out on dates and meetings with a girl on a regular basis. He was still young and felt alive like never before. After all – when if not now ?  
But even those tender moments he spent lately couldn’t cause him to lose focus on the important task. And this task was – to win the Quidditch Cup. This was something more than just winning a match. This would be the peak of his long time efforts. But it will be worth it, and MC knew it.

The last training was already on and MC was again doing his best to perform well. Orion had already a few strategies in mind, and the last match would consist of changing them in mid-play. Skye and MC worked together and again scored hundreds of points with the rest of the team. Even though tomorrow’s match wouldn’t be a walk in the park, MC felt like they are prepared for everything.  
Orion gathered the whole team once again and spoke about the importance of focusing. But MC wasn’t really listening to him. Instead he tried to clear his mind, and think about the match as a form of another challenge. After all this is a challenge for all of them. He was prepared, and was ready for it. No matter how difficult it is going to be.

After the match MC ate the dinner and looked at the Ravenclaw table – the whole team seemed to be in high spirits, especially Andre. That is not good MC thought, opponents having good morale are always tough opponents …  
Suddenly MC realised, that a familiar person is sitting next to him. It was Murphy.

\- Oh … Sorry, I haven’t noticed you …  
\- It’s okay MC. I’m also observing Ravenclaws …  
\- So you are aware that they will be a tough opponent for us ?  
\- Absolutely. This will be a difficult match. The chances to win are set around 63,2% …  
\- Okay, I know I know. But the percentages won’t help us anyway. Say, do you think Orion’s strategies would work out ?  
\- I have discussed them with him thoroughly so in my humble opinion … We are prepared. I know I should be neutral with my role, but … You know I want us to win the cup too. And I’m counting especially on you.  
\- On me ? Why is that ?  
\- The opposing team would be heavily focused on blocking you on your way to score some goals. They know that they can’t allow you to have a huge advantage, since they need at least a draw to win the cup. And I hate to say this but … Our seeker isn’t really in best shape. With 96,6% certainty the way to win is to collect at least 160 points more than them.   
\- Oh … Well if you put it like this …   
\- But I’m sure that you can do it ! You three work together on a really high level ! Just remember to push forward. Andre Egwu isn’t the prodigy either, so you will have some time to set the score on our advantage.  
\- If you say so …

Murphy’s words didn’t help MC at all. In fact he started to get worried. What if Andre is really in a good shape, and he would catch a snitch – and do it faster ? But Murphy’s enthusiasm was still quite high:

\- Don’t worry MC. Like I said – I’m sure you can do it. Just do what you were usually doing !  
\- That is the main plan from the beginning.   
\- And I hope it stays this way. Sleep well !

After saying this Murphy left the Great Hall. MC finished his meal and decided to go to the bed early. Even though it wasn’t an usual hour to fall asleep, as it was still bright outside MC managed to doze off. That was a good decision, as the next morning he felt full of energy and ready for action.

The lessons went pretty quick, but MC wasn’t in hurry. He also didn’t attend the pre-party, instead he wanted to eat his lunch slowly. Some of his friends advised him to eat a lot, while MC decided to eat an average meal. It’s not good to catch stomach-ache during the play. When he arrived at the tent and changed he realised, that it will all begin soon. His first Quidditch season, and they already managed to make it into the final. MC decided to grab some fresh air, and stumbled upon Andre, who was warming up outside.

\- Hey MC. Ready for the match ?  
\- Hey Andre … Yeah. It’s just the fact, that this is my first season, and we are already at finals. A bit hard to imagine.  
\- I feel you MC. But I’m still not going to go easy on you. I want to win the cup too.

Andre approached MC and looked in his eyes. He was really confident – or at least he made himself look like that, while MC was still unsure what would happen in a minute. Andre reached his hand and said calmly:

\- May the best win MC.

MC shook hands with Andre, and got back into the changing tent. What he has said was right – may the best win … And MC somewhat felt like he really have to be the best.

Orion began his usual pre-match speech, but yet again MC wasn’t listening. Nor the loud cheering from the Quidditch stadium could interrupt him. He was already deep in his own thoughts. This will be like every time – just a bit more difficult. That is all. With that thought MC cheered with the rest of the team, grabbed his broom and went into the stadium entrance. Standing in the dark hall underneath the stands MC mounted his broom and closed his eyes for a second … A thought came into his mind – this is it. No turning back now.  
Quick look at the rest of the team and MC could easily tell that everyone is in good mood. Especially Skye. She was smiling widely, and her eyes were filled with determination. With the sudden burst of courage MC shouted:

\- Let’s win this !

Nobody expected MC to say this at that moment. But after a second Orion, Skye, Bean and the rest replied:

\- Let’s win this !

And right after that the wooden doors opened and they all flew into the field. MC circled around the stadium and greeted the audience. The emotions were slowly letting go, and MC felt like this is just another time to show who is best …

After a minute when McNully took his time to introduce all the players, MC flew into the middle of the pitch, and waited for the game to start. Ravenclaw team looked ready to fight. Madam Hooch once again started the match with her usual few words for the beginning:

\- Listen up everyone. You all came a long way to be at this place. Don’t ruin this with any silly ideas ! Am I clear ? Great. Let’s play Quidditch then !

The bludgers were released. The golden snitch flew somewhere. And the quaffle went up. The game has started.

A second later MC was already holding the quaffle, being poked by Ravenclaw’s seeker, and followed by another one. Quickly he flew into the poles, and passed the quaffle into the Skye. She grabbed it, and seeing this the keeper was ready to defend the goal posts – so instead of trying to score she passed the quaffle to Orion, who flew into the other side of the goal posts. It wasn’t easy, as the third seeker was constantly interrupting him. MC dived to lose his tail, and circled around the poles, only to receive a signal from Orion, and the quaffle got back to MC. He grabbed it, and without stopping threw it straight into one of three big rings scoring the first 10 points in the match.

\- Aaaaaaaaand goal ! First points in this match scored thanks to the beautiful cooperation !

Murphy was happy, and so the rest of the team. It all started well. Unfortunately straight after that the Ravenclaw team rushed into their poles. MC with Skye and Orion tried to interrupt them, but they were stopped by two well hit bludgers, that flew in their direction. Erika Rath – MC thought instantly … Unfortunately for them she was playing really good today. This caused them to dodge, change the fly course and leave the poles almost unguarded. A short while after the goal was scored for the opposing team. MC took a deep breath and focused – it all begins now …

Minutes passed by, as both teams fought for the best score. MC was really giving it all, and so did Skye and Orion. After half an hour they had 130 points of advantage, but MC knew this isn’t enough. While flying close to Skye he saw how tired she is. Wiping out the sweat from her forehead she tried to focus.

\- It’s not that easy huh ?  
\- Don’t tell me. But we can’t stop now. Skye, what’s the plan ?  
\- We need 3 more goals. I have an idea how to score the next one. Watch this …

And so Skye dived and flew below everyone. MC didn’t know what is she up to, so decided to keep doing his thing, and chased the opposing player, who had a quaffle in his possession. Orion tried to help MC, as they both approached him. Ravenclaw chaser was prepared for this, and passed the quaffle with a strong throw towards the other seeker, who was dangerously close to the poles … Suddenly out of nowhere Skye appeared flying full speed, and caught the quaffle. MC knew just what to do. With all her strength she threw the quaffle towards the Ravenclaw poles, where MC grabbed it and instantly threw exactly in the middle of the big ring. With the score of 190 points against 50 scored by Ravenclaw there were 2 more to go …

Ravenclaw keeper passed the ball with a long shot, but suddenly out of nowhere Bean appeared and used her bat to hit the bludger. This caused the Ravenclaw seeker to miss the quaffle, instead it flew straight towards Orion. He was a bit surprised by her sudden act, but instantly knew what to do next. Grabbing a quaffle he rushed straight into the poles, and while Ravenclaw keeper was still present on his post, he knew that something is not right. Orion wasn’t going to stop. Being unsure what to do next the keeper waited … and after a second realised that Orion will crash ! With fear in eyes the keeper dived, while Orion flew with full speed through the pole holding a quaffle. This was yet another goal.

\- What an action ! Amari passes through the ring with quaffle risking a serious injury ! Either way he scores another 10 points !

MC breathed with ease. Just one more goal, and they will be on a safe side. Orion had to pass the quaffle to the keeper, so they could continue. Bean was ecstatic and looked at Orion with big eyes, and suddenly she was hit by the bludger. This caused her to fell off the broom, and fall down onto the pitch …

\- BEAN ! NO !

Orion saw this and rushed to save her from the fall, and succeeded. But because of that MC was left with Skye, who tried to grab the quaffle. He flew into the middle of the field and waited for Skye, which gave him an opportunity to look around. The crowd started to cheer wildly, and at first MC thought that it’s due to the Orion’s heroic rescue. Suddenly MC realised that the situation is very bad.

Andre was chasing the golden snitch. Their seeker was completely lost, and much slower than him. There was no chance to keep up, and it was a matter of seconds for Andre to complete his task. He knew that grabbing the snitch would cause them to have a draw and win the house cup. Seeing that MC panicked.

So … is this really over?

Time seemed to stop once again. MC’s mind was getting dizzy. They will lose at this rate. They needed just one more goal …  
Suddenly a thought popped inside MC’s brain. A distant thought, that was getting more and more clear:

_“Don’t stop … until it’s really over”_

It was the thought MC needed at this point. The game is still not over.

MC saw Skye passing a quaffle for him. He grabbed it, and tried to rush for the poles, but Andre was reaching his hand for the golden snitch. There was no time. He had to do it.  
MC stood up at his broom, took a big swing, and with all his will power threw the quaffle.  
This caused him to lose balance and he fell from the broom. Fortunately he grabbed it with his free hand, and hung in mid-air. MC didn’t knew what is going on, besides the fact that Andre was inches from the golden snitch. Suddenly a familiar bell tone rang. A second later Andre was holding the golden snitch in his hand.

The stadium exploded. Every fan attending the match – both students, teachers and even local townsfolk – screamed. Some with disbelief, some with joy, and some with pure ecstasy. Even madam Hooch had got a hard time blowing her whistle to end the match. MC tried to get up, but he couldn’t. Instead he looked at the scoreboard, and saw the final result:

**|210:200|**

They … won. He managed to score that last goal !

MC still holding the broom looked at the remaining players. His team was filled with happiness, while Ravenclaw players looked at each other with disbelief. Andre on the other hand was very happy, as he probably didn’t even noticed that his team had lost. Erika Rath had her serious face, but she wasn’t really sad. Skye Parkin on the other hand was having a great time.  
MC was happy too. He did it ! They did it !  
It was time to try and mount the broom again, but suddenly the broom dived down, and MC tried to hang on to it. After a few seconds the broom changed its course, and MC was only a few feet over the ground. His hand was wet and caused him to lose the grip, and as a result he felt into the sandy bottom of the poles, rolling with impact until he stopped. That wasn’t a pleasant experience, but it didn’t matter. After a few seconds the rest of the team joined MC and they all celebrated. Skye approached MC and gave him a hug:

\- Smashing MC ! We are the champions !  
\- We surely are !

After a few moments of cheering MC saw the Ravenclaw team on the field. Andre was sitting on the grass and hid his face in hands. MC tried to approach him, but suddenly Erika Rath stood on his way and looked at him. MC didn’t knew what to say, but for the first time – she spoke first:

\- Congratulations. You were better.

And after that she left the field. MC approached Andre, and tried to console him a bit:

\- Hey Andre …   
\- MC … I lost … It’s all because of me …  
\- All because of you ? Don’t even say something like that. You were great. Our seeker couldn’t keep up with you. I just had a bit of luck.

Andre looked at MC. He still was sad, but started to understand something.

\- Well … I could’ve waited for a minute … But who knows if this would change anything after all …  
\- I guess that this time it’s like that. But who knows what would happen in the next year ?  
\- Probably … Deal was deal MC. You were better after all. And I’m still willing to be friends with you.  
\- That is really good to hear. Thanks Andre.  
\- Don’t thank me ! After all you just proven to be the better chaser of our two. I’m still the better seeker !

MC and Andre laughed. After shaking hands MC saw the rest of the team celebrating on the pitch with fans joining. Especially one blonde fan was enthusiastic …

\- YOU DID IT !

It was Penny, who approached MC and squeezed him. MC really started to realise, that they won the cup.

\- Yeah Penny … We did it.  
\- Sure it was on the whole team … But it doesn’t change the fact you performed great !  
\- Thanks. Although I wouldn’t manage this without Skye. She was cooperating with me all the time.  
\- Right ! Skye ! I want to congratulate to her too !

And so Penny left MC and went to Skye. MC saw that both girls are smiling and celebrating together. They really started to like each other. And it’s a good thing, when you have got good contact with your fans MC thought …  
MC looked at the rest of the team, and saw Orion finally smiling in his natural way. Maybe his methods were unusual, but on the other hand his cool head was also one of the reasons they succeeded. Bean was looking at him like hypnotized, but was suddenly surprised by her boyfriend, who came to see her:

\- Bean. Congratulations. I’m sorry but this means only one for me …  
\- Hey … Oh it’s you ! What do you mean ?  
\- For the most time of year you were focused on the trainings. Not only you ignored your lessons, but also started to ignore me. Now I can see that sport is more important for you than anything else. And … I don’t think I want to be in a relation like this. I think we should part ways.  
\- Part ways ? So … We are no longer together ?  
\- Yes. Sorry Bean, but you gave me no choice.

Suddenly Bean clapped her hands and looked at Orion, but after a second regained her thoughts and tried so hard to look worried:

\- Well … If this is your decision … Then I think I have to respect it …

Wow this was something new, MC thought. So now the two lovebirds would probably use this occasion to finally be together … What a twist of fate.  
As more and more fans came by and cheered with the team, MC shook hands, received congratulations from his classmates, and celebrated the victory. After a few minutes Murphy came too, happy as ever:

\- MC ! This was something really worth writing for the future generations. The last throw had only 9.4% of success rate, yet you scored !  
\- I’m also surprised … I guess it was mostly luck …  
\- No, it wasn’t. You don’t win the match by pure luck only. All the other points you scored just prove it.  
\- Well … You are probably right. We all worked hard for it. And you had your share in victory too.  
\- Maybe a little. But you know what ? No statistics can describe how happy I am ! Our first Quidditch cup !

MC and Murphy high-five and the crowd started slowly to move out of the stadium. It was time to get changed and return to the castle. The after-party was awaiting, and MC couldn’t miss the opportunity to have some fun …

***

Evening has come, and the training grounds were illuminated just like last time. Many students gathered, even some from the Ravenclaw – despite losing the final. MC came quite early again, but it didn’t change the fact that lots of people were actually present. Andre also came and decided to have some fun, and probably even didn’t expected that he would be surrounded by fans. After all he caught the golden snitch in today’s match.  
The party was about to start, and today’s host – Murphy McNully – clapped to get everyone’s attention:

\- Thank you everyone for coming over here ! This season was filled with everything the sport is all about. I’m especially glad that you all were present during the matches, and supported your teams. The matches wouldn’t have this kind of charm if not you. So from this place … I want to thank all of you for being a part of the Quidditch family !

Murphy’s speech caused the crowd to cheer loudly. Well, maybe there is more to the fact McNully is doing his role as commentator really good … After a moment he continued:

\- But let’s not forget who won the Quidditch cup ! And tonight we are all here to celebrate the end of the season. Let’s all have fun for 100% !

After that Murphy jinxed the hi-fi and the music has started. People started to talk with each other, some of them danced, and some of them grabbed something to eat. MC decided to join them, as he got quite hungry. Today was really the day filled with emotions.  
MC got himself a few grilled sandwiches and a bag of cheese and onion crisps plus a can of Coke. When he moved aside to eat without being interrupted a couple sat nearby him. It was Orion and Bean. Both dressed very nicely, and Bean topped everything with cherry red lipstick.

\- So, what did you wanted to talk with me about Bean ?  
\- Uh … Umm … I wanted to thank you for saving me today …  
\- Well, that’s obvious. I’d save every member of the team. I’m your captain.

Bean’s face started to lose her usual smile.

\- Uh … But … You saved ME today Orion … Am I really … Just a team member … ?  
\- Well … This is … Complicated …  
\- Yes … It is … Maybe let’s go somewhere else …

And so MC was left alone, and could finish his supper. Suddenly he was approached by Andre, who sat nearby him.

\- Hey MC. Don’t want to interrupt you. Just wanted to say that you were right.  
\- Right ? About what ?  
\- About the match. People still think I did great. And … I don’t want to sound rude, but I think I did too !  
\- Sure you did. Hate to say this, but … Our seeker wasn’t nearly as good as you were.  
\- Well, just be sure to not to tell him this. I’m off to party. Thanks once again for the great game today.  
\- No problem Andre. And I hope it’s not the last game like that.  
\- I do hope so too. More than that – I bet next year we will meet right here, but then the Ravenclaw would be on the top !  
\- I guess time will tell. Have fun Andre !

When Andre left MC saw Erika Rath looking at the party from a distance. Seeing Andre she approached him, and they both started to have fun together. This was something new, but on the other hand probably everyone wanted to party tonight …  
MC went to the rubbish bin to dispose of the empty can, and suddenly Skye approached him.

\- Ha ! I bet you didn’t expect me over here !  
\- Skye ! Well I certainly did not …  
\- Don’t get used to it. Probably next hour and I’d be off too, but … I sort of wanted to see how everyone’s doing. After all I’m a member of the team too … And a member of champions team !  
\- Well said. I hope you’d have at least some fun over here.  
\- With you on board ? I hope so …

And so Skye went to talk with some fans. MC saw Penny already dancing with the rest of the die-hard fans, and decided to hit the dancefloor. The hi-fi started to play Katrina and The Waves* big hit, and hearing the lively rhythm everyone started to dance. MC was really happy tonight. Seeing everyone else having fun he knew that it was a really good decision to become a Quidditch player. Difficult and exhausting trainings were all worth it. They won the cup !

After dancing his feet off MC stepped aside, and bumped at Orion. Something was not right though …

\- Ah MC … I was just …  
\- Hey Orion ? What happened ? You have got something over there …

And by looking closely MC saw a cherry red lip mark on Orion’s cheek. Realising this he began to wipe it with a sleeve.

\- Uh … Thanks for noticing … It’s nothing …  
\- Let me guess – one of these situations, right ?  
\- That’s right MC. I’m glad you realise that by now.  
\- Well how could I disobey a captain who led us to the championship ?  
\- Believe me MC … You could. I’m very happy to win this season with you on the team.  
\- I’m happy too Orion. Thank you for giving me the chance to prove myself.  
\- You did better than I expected. But for now … I think some party won’t hurt us …

And so Orion went away to look for Bean. MC smiled and thought that it’s probably going to stay this way between them. What a funny relationship they both created. Speaking of relationships … MC had one more task to do …

His main goal was fulfilled. The Quidditch cup was in their hands, and time spent with a girl he likes didn’t cause any problems. MC felt that he is ready to be more than just friends with her. MC felt that tomorrow he should ask her a question …  
Going back into the party MC decided to leave the thinking for tomorrow. It was time to have fun, time to relax and time to celebrate the victory ! He danced and have fun among other students until the late evening hours …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Song name is Katrina and The Waves – Walking on sunshine  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------  
> You managed to win the Quidditch cup. Based on your patch up this point now it’s time to finish the story the way you chose earlier:  
> If you decided to build your relation with Skye, proceed to chapter 9A  
> If you decided to build your relation with Erika, proceed to chapter 9B  
> If you decided to not hang out with Quidditch players, and as a result deepened your friendship with Penny, proceed to chapter 9C


	15. Chapter 9A

The next day MC woke up late, but fortunately there were no lessons so he didn’t had to worry about missing anything. Instead straight after breakfast he decided to go into the Quidditch stadium, so he could talk with Skye.  
Going through the corridors, and then through Hogwarts grounds MC kept thinking how to plan this conversation. Skye was older than him, so asking her straight out wouldn’t be the best idea. But on the other hand too much of going around the topic and she may get confused. Without noticing MC was already nearby the Quidditch stadium. Upon entering it MC looked at the place – there were no traces of yesterday’s match to be seen. The place filled with fans was now empty – except one spot, where MC saw a girl looking at the morning clouds …  
MC stepped up the stairs leading to the stands, and stood for a while. Skye was still unaware of his presence. MC took a deep breath, and looked at her one more time. Seeing her daydreaming a bit MC thought about the time they both spent together, the fun they had at Hogsmeade, flying above the lake, and other stuff they did together. The choice he made earlier has put him in this very place – and he wasn’t regretting it. He liked Skye, and wanted to be with her. Having a plan in his head MC started to walk towards her. Here goes nothing …

\- Hey Skye.

Hearing this Skye turned her head and looked at MC. She was clearly happy to see him.

\- Hello Mr. Champion. What brings you over here ?  
\- I wanted to chat … If you are not doing anything particular …  
\- Do I look like that ? Come over here, and tell me what’s the matter.

MC sat beside Skye, and looked at her. She was smiling. That was already a good sign.

\- So … We have won, right ? I guess this is what makes you happy.  
\- Sure is ! But I’m also happy because you came to see me. I was thinking how to celebrate our victory together …  
\- Well … We did see each other yesterday.  
\- Yeah, but you know that it’s not what I really like. So I thought about inviting you … over here. This evening.  
\- Huh ? Well …  
\- I know this will not be a typical “candlelight supper” but at least we could finally be alone, without all those spy eyes on us. Are you up for this?

MC thought instantly that this is not a bad idea. The mood will be certainly better during evening. So without thinking much MC replied:

\- Sure. Got no other plans for tonight.  
\- Smashing. Be over there at 8PM.  
\- You got it.  
\- And for now … I think I want to be alone. As you probably have guessed I have a letter to write.  
\- Right, your father … I can imagine him being happy too. Good luck then, and see you soon.

Skye returned to her usual mood, while MC got back into the castle. He had got the whole day to prepare, so decided to look a bit better than usually …

At evening MC had everything prepared. He cleaned up his best shirt and shoes, carefully arranged his hair, and took some time afternoon to find a flower for Skye. Unfortunately the only way to obtain one was to steal it from the greenhouse, which caused trouble for some students the next day … Of course MC didn’t wanted to admit it, but he sort of liked to break the rules … sometimes.  
Upon arriving at the place MC saw Skye and was surprised. For the first time she wasn’t wearing her usual clothes. She put on a light blue skirt and a white top, but still wore her usual sneakers. Next to her a small table was standing with a lit candle, a plate filled with fish and chips and a bottle of malt vinegar. MC approached her, and she stood up showing herself a bit better.

\- Hey Skye … I wasn’t expecting this …  
\- I tried to look more girly … After all it’s a special occasion tonight … I wanted to put on some make up too, but I really can’t do it !  
\- You could always ask the kid who paints faces for help.  
\- Nah, unless you would want me to wear our team colours.

MC had a feeling that everything is going well. So she dressed up like that especially for him ?

\- Anyway Skye … This is for you …

MC handed the rose to Skye, and she smiled widely.

\- Thanks. You know … It’s the first time I ever got a flower …  
\- Seriously ?  
\- Yeah. Dad always gives me Quidditch related stuff as gifts … I sort of got used to it.  
\- I can believe this … So, shall we eat ?  
\- Sure ! I sneaked into the kitchen and fetched it. I know it’s not the most romantic meal in the world … But I like it, so I though we may share this …

MC sat nearby Skye and they both began to eat the meal from one plate. Skye was using way too much vinegar, so MC decided to split the meal for two. After they both were finished MC looked at Skye, and began the conversation.

\- Thanks Skye. I liked our little celebration.  
\- I’m glad to hear this. I’m also glad that I met you. Not only we work great on the field … I had fun when we were together last days …  
\- I did too …

MC saw that Skye is looking at him seriously. This was probably the right moment. MC took a deep breath and started:

\- Um … Skye …  
\- Yeah ?  
\- I thought that … Since you like to spend time with me … And I like it too …  
\- What’s the matter ? I hope you are not quitting the team or something ?  
\- No ! It’s not it ! I just … um, wanted to know …  
\- So what is it ? Ask me anything MC.  
\- Will you … be my girlfriend ?

Skye looked at MC even more seriously. But after a while she smiled back. MC didn’t knew what to expect, and wanted to ask again, but suddenly was surprised by a kiss in the cheek. Fortunately it was getting darker, so she couldn’t see him blushing.

\- Is this enough for an answer ?  
\- So … Does it mean ?  
\- Yes MC. If being with you means spending more time together … I think I want it !

Hearing that MC smiled too. This was an answer he wanted to hear. MC grabbed Skye’s hand and looked in her eyes.

\- Okay. So, what do you plan for the summer break ?  
\- Break ? There is no break for me. I’d be training and I hope you won’t start slacking off !  
\- Ah, no. Don’t worry. Sure, we should think about the next season as well …  
\- But well … Quidditch will not fill our whole life, so you know … I think that we MAY have a free weekend. We deserve this as champions …  
\- We sure do Skye, but …  
\- Well … If you by any chance had a free weekend during summer … and wish to come and visit me … I’d be quite happy …

Skye pat her hair in the back. She didn’t had to repeat this. MC answered immediately:

\- I’d be really happy.  
\- Smashing ! So I guess we are set.

MC and Skye talked for some more time. The night was setting in and the stars shown on the sky. MC looked at thousands of small lights on the dark blue background …

\- Um … MC … Are you cold too ?  
\- Cold ? No, it’s quite warm tonight.  
\- No it’s not. It’s cold. I’m quite cold …  
\- You are … ?  
\- Well … Maybe you could sit more closer …

MC moved closer to Skye, but she continued:

\- And … um … Wrap your arms around me … ?

Once again there was no need to repeat this to MC. He and Skye watched the stars together for the next hours. This day MC celebrated once more. He has won again. But this time it was a girl’s heart.

The remaining days of the school year MC spent with Skye. Sometimes they both went into troubles, but mostly they managed to avoid them. Evenings they often sat on the Quidditch stands and watched the stars silently. His first relationship has begun, and it all started in the most unusual place – on the Quidditch pitch. They both worked together as partners on the field, and still knew how to spend great time outside of the game.  
MC was happy and knew that he has made a good decision. Skye was a girl you couldn’t be bored with. She always found a way how to spend time in a less safe way. And there were always evenings, when they both could stargaze, and chill out. Every time MC looked in her eyes after escaping from angry townsfolk, or while being together at Quidditch stadium he wasn’t regretting going through this patch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *After finishing this chapter proceed into Epilogue


	16. Chapter 9B

The next day MC woke up late, but fortunately there were no lessons so he didn’t had to worry about missing anything. Instead straight after the breakfast he decided to go to the lake shore, so he could talk with Erika.  
Going through the corridors, and then through Hogwarts grounds MC kept thinking how to plan this conversation. Erika was older and many people feared her – but it was MC who knew that she is a different person than she seems. Without noticing MC was already nearby the lake. Upon arriving there MC saw a girl looking at the lake surface…  
MC approached the shore through the patch covered with trees, and stood for a while. Erika was still unaware of his presence. MC took a deep breath, and looked at her one more time. Seeing her daydreaming a bit MC thought about the time they both spent together, and even though the beginnings weren’t easy, later he found out her hidden side. The choice he made earlier has put him in this very place – and he wasn’t regretting it. He liked Erika, and wanted to be closer to her. Having a plan in his head MC started to walk towards her. Here goes nothing …

\- Hello Erika.

Hearing this Erika turned her head and looked at MC. After a moment she replied:

\- Hello.  
\- I wanted to chat … If you are not doing anything particular …  
\- I am not.

MC sat beside Erika, and looked at her. She was in her usual mood – so she wasn’t angry at MC. That was already a good sign.

\- Well … I know you are probably sad because we won …  
\- No. You were better. I have to try harder next time.  
\- You were doing very good. It was really a close situation ...  
\- You don’t want to talk about match. I know this.

MC was surprised, but since Erika started this topic MC continued:

\- Right … Remember how we talked a week ago ? That I will still want to see you after the match ? You said the same … So how will it be … ?  
\- …

MC waited for a moment, and eventually heard an answer:

\- I still want to see you.

Hearing that MC breathed with ease.

\- Thanks. So, I thought that …  
\- We can see each other this evening.

This was something MC wasn’t prepared to hear from her. But on the other hand this wasn’t a bad idea. He would have some more time to prepare, and the overall mood would be better …

\- Sure. Just tell me where you want …  
\- Here. 8PM.  
\- Okay. Thanks Erika. So I see you later …

Erika did not replied and returned to her usual mood, while MC got back into the castle. He had got the whole day to prepare, so decided to look a bit better than usually …

At evening MC had everything prepared. He cleaned up his best shirt and shoes, carefully arranged his hair, and took some time afternoon to get something sweet for Erika. He didn’t had any idea what can he get for her, as she wasn’t the very talkative person, but fortunately he got some advice from Andre, and end up getting her Cadbury Dairy Milk – according to Andre her favourite one.  
Upon arriving at the place MC saw Erika. She wore the same dress as before, and MC liked it. Nearby her side she placed a candle at the rock, which generated some light around them. A soon as she saw MC, she stood up and approached him.

\- Hey Erika … You look nice.  
\- You look nice too MC.  
\- Thanks. I seldom see you wearing something different than your usual outfit …  
\- It’s because tonight I’m spending time with you.

MC had a feeling that everything is going well. So she dressed up like that especially for him ?

\- Anyway Erika … This is for you …

MC handed the chocolate to Erika. Suddenly she smiled.

\- Thank you. I like this chocolate.  
\- I’m glad that I got something you would enjoy. So … may we sit ?  
\- Come on.

MC sat nearby Erika and she began to eat the chocolate. Suddenly without saying a word she reached her hand towards MC holding the bar. It was nice of her to share some with him … After they both were finished MC looked at Erika, and began the conversation.

\- Thank you for spending time with me Erika. I remember when you said that soon we will be enemies again … But I never wanted to be enemies with you.  
\- You are not my enemy. I like you.   
\- Thanks …

MC saw that Erika is looking at him seriously. This was probably the right moment. MC took a deep breath and started:

\- Um … Erika …  
\- Yes ?  
\- I thought that … Since you like to spend time with me … And I like it too …  
\- …  
\- Well … I know that it all started weirdly between us … But we know each other better by now … I thought that maybe …  
\- What do you want ?  
\- Will you … be my girlfriend ?

Erika looked at MC even more seriously. But after a while she smiled back. MC didn’t knew what to expect, and wanted to ask again, but suddenly she answered:

\- Yes.

And even more suddenly MC was surprised with kiss on a cheek. Fortunately it was getting darker, so she couldn’t see him blushing.

\- Uhh … Thanks Erika …  
\- We can try. I feel good when you are by my side.  
\- I feel good too … As long as you won’t beat me up …  
\- I don’t want to beat you. I have no reason. You make me happy.

Hearing that MC smiled too. This was an answer he wanted to hear. MC grabbed Erika’s hand and looked in her eyes.

\- Okay. So, what do you plan for the summer break ?  
\- I will be training.  
\- Well … I thought that maybe we could meet during this time …  
\- You can’t come to my house.  
\- Oh … why … ?  
\- My mom will be angry. And she may throw you out.  
\- Right …   
\- But my aunt is not like her. I can go to her for a weekend. And you may come to her.  
\- Huh … ?  
\- Do you want to ?

Erika looked at MC, and he answered immediately:

\- I’d be really happy. I want to come and see you.  
\- I want to see you too.

After hearing this she smiled widely. The lake was calm, and the candle generated a nice subtle light. MC and Erika talked for some more time. Summer breeze came from the water surface and moved gently Erika’s hair …

\- Come closer MC.  
\- Huh … Why ?  
\- Come closer.

MC knew that objecting won’t do him any good. He sat closely to Erika and suddenly she hugged him. But not with a strong hug that could strangle him. She was very gentle while doing this.

\- Lay down. You are safe with me.

Once again there was no need to repeat this to MC. He lay down at Erika’s lap and got his hair pat by her. She was really taking care of him, as they both watched the calm lake. This day MC celebrated once more. He has won again. But this time it was a girl’s heart.

The remaining days of the school year MC spent with Erika. During the days they tend to not go out together, because they both wanted to avoid gossips about their relationship. Unfortunately for them being in two opposite teams was enough for many people to later talk unnecessary things about them. But during evenings they often sat nearby the lake shore, and talked over there. His first relationship has begun, and it all started in the most unusual place – on the Quidditch pitch. Their rivalry on the field wasn’t really going to stop, but on the other hand outside they were happily building their relation.   
MC was happy and knew that he has made a good decision. Erika was a girl who intrigued him at first, and later on surprised with her good heart. When he spent time with her, he felt safe and happy. During the evenings she often opened up for him, and he could learn more facts about her. Every time MC looked in her eyes when they were together he wasn’t regretting going through this patch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *After finishing this chapter proceed into Epilogue


	17. Chapter 9C

The next day MC woke up late, but fortunately there were no lessons so he didn’t had to worry about missing anything. Instead straight after breakfast he decided to look after Penny.  
Going through the corridors, and then through Hogwarts grounds MC kept thinking how to plan this conversation. They knew each other for some time now, but on the other hand too much of going around the topic and she may get confused. Plus Penny was very popular, and MC wasn’t sure whether she would want people to start gossiping about her … Finally MC stepped by the greenhouses, and saw Penny collecting some leaves from the rare plant …  
MC stopped at the greenhouse entrance, and stood for a while. Penny was still unaware of his presence. MC took a deep breath, and looked at her one more time. Seeing her alone over here MC thought about the time they both spent together, about adventure in the forest, saving her from getting poisoned, and the next days when she was trying to repay him with her time. The choice he made earlier has put him in this very place – and he wasn’t regretting it. He liked Penny, and wanted to be with her. Having a plan in his head MC started to walk towards her. Here goes nothing …

\- Hey Penny.

Hearing this Penny turned her head and looked at MC. She was clearly happy to see him.

\- Hey MC. Good to see you ! What brings you over here ?  
\- I wanted to chat … If you are not doing anything particular …  
\- Sure. I will finish gathering those leaves, you may talk.

Penny got back into the plant, and MC looked at her. She was smiling. That was already a good sign.

\- So … Yesterday at the party we didn’t really get to talk. I guess the victory did its job …  
\- Sure thing ! But if I have to be honest … I’d prefer to celebrate just with you …  
\- Well … We could’ve done that yesterday …  
\- Yeah, but you know … Too many people around. So I thought about inviting you to Hogsmeade to Madam Puddifoot’s. This evening.  
\- Huh ? Well …  
\- It’s a nice place. Maybe not in the castle, but at least there shouldn’t be many people around. Do you like that idea ?

MC thought instantly that this sounds good. The mood will be certainly better during evening. So without thinking much MC replied:

\- Sure. Got no other plans for tonight.  
\- Great. If you could be over there at 8PM it would be perfect !  
\- You got it.   
\- And for now … I’m sorry MC but I have to finish a potion for my extra assignment. But we will see each other at evening.  
\- No problem. Good luck then, and see you soon.

Penny took her bag and went towards the potions classroom, while MC got back into the common room. He had got the whole day to prepare, so decided to look a bit better than usually …

At evening MC had everything prepared. He cleaned up his best shirt and shoes, carefully arranged his hair, and fetched a gift for Penny. He thought about giving her a rose, but since their last close-up action with roses wasn’t really pleasant MC decided to take the box of her favourite After Eights. Having everything ready MC rushed into Hogsmeade, to get on time.  
Upon arriving MC quickly realised that something is not right. The café run by Madam Puddifoot had some lights inside, but the sign on doors said: “ **CLOSED** ”. MC didn’t knew what to do, and Penny was nowhere around. Eventually he wanted to go back, but suddenly the door opened and Penny came from inside:

\- Hey MC … Come on …

MC looked at her and again she looked stunning. With re-arranged hair, creating a large ponytail, she wore a beautiful yellow dress, and her face was decorated with make-up. Even though he really tried not to show this, he liked it.

\- Wow …  
\- Come on, get inside !

Penny grabbed MC’s hand, and pulled him inside. Even though he still was speechless, he knew that she was going to meet him tonight … So she dressed up like that especially for him ?

\- Have a seat MC.

MC looked at the whole place, as Penny closed the door. It was empty, and besides one table in the middle prepared for them, the other ones weren’t occupied by any guests. Plus there wasn’t Madam Puddifoot anywhere to be seen. Instead a few candles were lit, creating a nice atmosphere.

\- Hey Penny … Where is everyone ?  
\- I can tell you, but promise me, you won’t say anything about it.  
\- Sure I won’t. Tell me.  
\- Madam Puddifoot went to her family a few days ago, and locked the place. But not really well, since a 2nd year student could open it …  
\- Penny ! This could get you in some serious trouble !  
\- Well … I’m not planning on stealing anything. Besides we are in this together … partner.

Penny laughed. MC liked her cute laugh so much. She went through so much effort to prepare all this … MC knew that things are getting serious. He recollected that he have got a gift for Penny, so decided to use this occasion and handed the candy over to her:

\- I have something for you …  
\- Thank you MC ! I love them. Sweet but refreshing.  
\- I saw you eating them while studying. I thought you may like them.  
\- I’m happy you paid attention … Let’s sit …

MC sat next to Penny, as she poured some tea for both of them. She opened the box and handed a chocolate to him, and opened one herself – it was an “After Eight” meeting after all …

\- Well MC … I sort of hoped you’d want to go out with me. But I was afraid that you may be tired after all those trainings, and difficult match. But when you came to the greenhouse today … and I knew that this place would be empty …  
\- So, are you happy we came over here ?  
\- I am MC.

MC saw that Penny is looking at him seriously. This was probably the right moment. MC took a deep breath and started:

\- Um … Penny …  
\- Yeah ?  
\- I thought that … Since you like to spend time with me … And I like it too …  
\- I like … But did something happen ?  
\- No ! It’s not it ! I just … um, wanted to know …  
\- So what is it ? You can ask me anything MC. This is why you wanted to meet me today right ?  
\- Yes … This is important …  
\- So get on with it !  
\- Will you … be my girlfriend ?

Suddenly Penny looked at MC with a smile, and asked:

\- Is this it ? This was that important question ?  
\- Huh ? It is …

And even more suddenly Penny started to laugh. MC was clueless. So, she didn’t wanted to be with him ? But if so why she prepared all of this ? Why did she spent time with him ? Maybe they work as friends only, just as MC thought earlier … Penny’s laugh caused MC to be sad. She saw this, put her hand under his chin and raised his head.

\- Silly ! Can’t you see ? I already am your girlfriend !  
\- Wait … So … Does it mean … ?  
\- Yes MC. I know you were busy with playing Quidditch, but I’m surprised you haven’t seen this. I wanted to be with you since some time. I was jealous when I saw you with Skye some time ago, because I knew that you two surely spend time together … But when you came to me, and said that you do not plan being with her … I was so happy !  
\- Well … To be fair I didn’t knew how would you react. We were always just friends …  
\- Still not sure ? Maybe this will convince you …

Penny approached MC and gave him a smooch. MC blushed heavily but smiled too. This was something that really convinced him. MC grabbed Penny’s hand and looked in her eyes.

\- I’m definitely convinced.  
\- I hope so …  
\- Okay. So, what do you plan for the summer break ?  
\- I’m not sure MC. Probably the same stuff as last year. A bit of studying, and staying at home …  
\- I should be training … But I guess some break won’t kill me, right ?  
\- Well … I thought about it too. Maybe during one weekend you’d like to visit me ? My parents would be happy to meet you, and Beatrice is already a fan of yours. Plus during the evening I could show you a nice place nearby my home …  
\- Huh … ?  
\- Of course … If you don’t have any other plans, that is.

Penny pat her hair in the back. But MC didn’t needed anything more and answered immediately:

\- I’d be really happy.  
\- Now this is some good news ! Let’s cheer for that.

MC and Penny drank their tea and talked for some more time. The night was setting in and the atmosphere was getting better. At some point Penny lit the fireplace, and they both sat nearby the fire …

\- Say MC … Do you think we could still be friends ?  
\- Huh ? Friends ?  
\- Not in that meaning of the word, of course. But as your girlfriend I don’t want to cut the good ties we had until this point. I wish to have even better relations with you. To have you by my side …

Penny moved closer to MC and continued:

\- Can I … rest my head at your shoulder ?

MC did not object, and they both hugged each other. He and Penny watched the fire burning for the next hours. This day MC celebrated once more. He has won again. But this time it was a girl’s heart.

The remaining days of the school year MC spent with Penny. During the days they were still living their school life as they did up until this point. Evenings on the other hand were often filled with new experiences, going into new places, or just spending time together. His first relationship has begun, and even though during his Quidditch practices he could meet someone interesting, he eventually found out, that the friendship between him and Penny wasn’t just a friendship. It was something more.  
MC was happy and knew that he has made a good decision. Penny was a girl who surprised MC many times. Sometimes being a good student with a huge talent at potions, and sometimes even she knew how to break some rules to have fun. Every time MC looked in her eyes when they were doing something together he wasn’t regretting going through this patch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *After finishing this chapter proceed into Epilogue


	18. Epilogue

The last day of the school year has come. MC with the rest of the students gathered in the Great Hall. After the feast and announcing the House Cup winner, the headmaster professor Dumbledore announced:

\- And now the time has come to give the Quidditch Cup to the winners ! Mr. Amari please come with the rest of the team.

MC with the rest of the team went into the podium of Great Hall. Orion has approached the stand and gave his final speech:

\- Ahem. From this place I wish to thank all of the team members for their hard work. Every one of them needs to be remembered. And so I would like to thank each one of you. To you Skye Parkin, for cooperating with us as a chaser …

MC listened to the speech, and was already impatiently waiting for the cup, so they can finally celebrate in a proper way, while Orion continued:

\- … and last – but not least – to our third chaser MC, who joined the team this season. For his talent being amplified with the hard work he showed us many times. Thank you once again.

Orion shook hands with MC, and after that Dumbledore along with Madam Hooch came holding the big Quidditch cup and passed it for Orion. He raised it, and many students started to clap and cheer for the winners. After a moment it was also MC’s turn to hold the cup. When raising it he felt like this was really a winning season – and he hoped that this will be only the beginning …

**TO BE CONTINUED**

And so this is how the first season of this Quidditch story finishes. MC who can happen to be any Main Character you imagine has trained hard and gave his best on his road to the championship. Also thanks to your decisions he could follow the patch of his heart, and start his first relationship with a girl he liked most.

This season has finished, but as the game “Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery” proceeds, the next Quidditch season is already in progress. With that you may be sure that we will see each other again on the next season of **_Faster than Lightning: A Quidditch Tale_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading this fanfiction ! I’m very happy that you liked the new formula I decided to use, as this work will very soon be the most popular amongst my other works published here at AO3.   
> During the writing of this fanfiction/novel I already decided to continue the series seeing how many Quidditch fans are out there. I just don’t want to rush things out, since the in-game Quidditch season 2 is still in progress, and I don’t want to drift away too much from the original story. Unless it would take too much time for the creators to finish it, as this story is a spin-off anyway.  
> If you wish you can get in touch with me at HPHM Discord channels, or simply via writing a comment or message at AO3. I can be also found at Youtube, following some Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery walkthrough series.  
> I hope you all enjoyed my writings ! If you want to you can check out my previous works known as “The Trilogy”. Keep in mind that unlike this series I decided to write for general audiences, the previous ones are rated Teen and up, and feature more darker – and non-Quidditch related – stories.  
> Hope to hear from you soon, and see you at the Season 2 of “Faster than Lightning: A Quidditch Tale”. May God bless you all !


End file.
